The priest
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Ha sido recluido desde los 6 años de edad en un monasterio por una promesa hecha por su padre a Dios de que su hijo seguirá el camino religioso, ¿aceptara Neji el destino que otros han decidido para el?, sobre todo ahora que esta en su ultima etapa, la de conocer el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Bien la historia que contaré está inspirada en parte en una experiencia personal…ojala que sea de su agrado

Y bueno, los personajes pertenecen a Don Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es una serie de relatos entre familiares e ideas locas que se me han ocurrido, por favor tenganme paciencia ahi la llevo, voy aprendiendo esto de los fanfics.

- **CAPITULO I. Per fidem** -

Meses atrás todo había sido alegría para Hizashi Hyuga y su esposa Nabiki, tenían un hermoso hijo varón de un año de edad y estaban en espera de su segundo retoño, sin embargo, las cosas no son siempre como uno anhela que sean. Un día el pequeño Neji enfermo de un mal que actualmente es simple de solucionar, pero no en aquella, por lo que una noche falleció, dejando el corazón de sus padres hecho pedazos.

Hizashi no encontraba sosiego a su corazón al igual que su esposa quien lloraba cuando no era vista por su esposo mientras acariciaba su abultada barriga repitiéndose que no permitiría que su pequeño Neji partiera también.

Sí, no leyeron mal, el matrimonio Hyuga lo habían decidido, el nuevo Bebe llevaría el nombre de su hermano fallecido. Nabiki, sentía que su hijo debía llamarse así, de cierta manera esperaba continuar la vida de aquel pequeño en la de su hermano.

No está de más decir que habían estado esperando con ansias y un profundo nerviosismo el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, debido al temor de perderlo también, por lo que un día Hiazashi hizo una promesa, y esta fue que si su pequeño Neji sobrevivía le consagraría a ser sacerdote en algún convento, y bueno que decir que en aquella época les llevaban a esos sitios desde muy temprana edad, por lo que una vez que nació el pequeño a los 6 años tuvo que separarse de sus padres.

Para Neji no era fácil, no lograba comprender porque debía irse a ese lugar tan solitario. Es verdad que Neji no era el niño más comunicativo, de hecho era un chico muy retraído, quizás porque desde que era un bebe en las entrañas de su madre escuchaba sus sollozos y sus más grandes temores, percibía además al mundo como algo un tanto gris. Hasta antes de dejarlo en el monasterio, sus padres lo habían cuidado en demasía ahora, de camino a su nuevo hogar, sentía cierta nostalgia, creía que algo hacía falta a su vida, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero, sentía que algo más necesitaba.

Al final de cuentas eso ya poco importaría, quizás nunca lo sabría, después de todo, su nueva vida lo era ese lugar. Ahora mismo sus padres lo dejaban ahí en ese sitio tras tres largos días de camino sin descanso.

Tras la puerta de la oficina del fraile mayor escuchaba atento la conversación de sus padres con ese extraño señor que se le antojaba simpático.

—¿Estás seguro que tenemos que dejarlo amor?— Escucho el pequeño castaño decir a su madre.

—Una promesa, es una promesa, y yo he prometido que entregaría nuestro hijo al servicio de Dios y es algo que no puede romperse— Dijo esta vez su padre.

.

.

.

Luego escucho también que su padre lo llamaba, junto con el anciano de túnica larga color café que le indicaba que se acercara.

—Ven Jovencito, así que tú eres Neji he— soltó el decano mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

.

.

—Si así es señor— Contesto el pequeño, mientras veía a sus padres con cara de ¿Quién es este señor?, pero solo recibió la mirada seria de su padre en tanto que su madre se abrazaba a su esposo y evitaba darle la cara, el pequeño castaño no entendía de que se trataba todo eso.

.

.

— **Hijo mío** — Dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos — **Tendrás que quedarte aquí a partir de hoy, prometemos venir a visitarte en vacaciones cariño** — Expresó la señora Hyuuga a sabiendas que no sería así, todo en aras de tranquilizar a su pequeño, sabía que lo vería hasta el último año, un año antes de tomar los hábitos, ese periodo que los aspirantes a sacerdotes debían forzosamente tomar para decidir si querían o no ser un clérigo.

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque todos sabemos que Hizashi había hecho aquella promesa, por lo que habría que ver si el chico llegaría a tomar ese "año de experimentación con el mundo". Su cabello fue dejado intacto hasta el momento en que él se decidiera por tomar los hábitos, llegado ese momento se cortaría en el típico estilo que todos conocemos.

Así nuestro protagonista permaneció en aquel lugar por primera vez en una celda enorme, fría y sin ventanas, bueno si tenía pero para un pequeño como él era imposible alcanzarlas, esa noche lloro amargamente y mientras sollozaba sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, y no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que fue despertado por un golpe en la puerta de su celda.

—Alee, chico hora de levantarse— Dijo la voz tras la portezuela, misma que se fue abriendo poco a poco revelando ante el a un hombre regordete que le sonreía.

—¿Quién es usted? — Demando saber el pequeño mientras se tallaba sus ojitos aun con sueño.

—Joo! ¿Que si quien soy yo?, bueno, pues mi nombre es Teuchi, bueno, ese era mi nombre antes de ingresar a aquí, ahora me llamo Ernesto, decían que el nombre que tenía no era cristiano je, aún tengo mis reservas mira que si se supone que uno es bueno algún día puede ser santo, no crees pequeño?, sería magnífico imaginad un San Teuchi, pero venga no hay de qué preocuparse tu podéis llamarme Fray Teo, ¿te parece? — dijo el hombre mientras sonreía al niño.

Neji asintió, pensó que quizás no sería todo tan malo, después de todo, su primer trabajo consistió en ayudar a su nuevo amigo a cocinar el desayuno de todos los demás, eran momentos complicados los Kiristian habían sido perseguidos siglos atrás, sin embargo ellos habían continuado en la clandestinidad con la fe, hasta que les fue permitido nuevamente recibir influencia del exterior. Los padres de Neji eran kiristian como algunos más en la zona, sin embargo pese a que se suponía ahora eran más libres de expresar sus creencias, de cierta manera permanecían en la clandestinidad, temían que un nuevo edicto fueras ejecutados.

Neji no sabía de que se trataba todo eso, solo recordaba que su mama le hablo de un tal Papa-sama que era heredero de un tal Pedro y sabe que tantas cosas.

Como en todas partes el eclecticismo da a lugar en cada cultura, se toman los ritos nuevos y se unen a los ancestrales, eso mismo ha pasado en diversos países y cada quien acomoda su fe adaptándola a lo existente, después de todo ¿El día de muertos en México no es el mayor ejemplo de eso? Pero bien sigamos con la historia de nuestro amigo Neji. ¿A que íbamos con todo eso de lo ecléctico?, pues que en ese monasterio también se enseñaban artes marciales, bueno no en realidad, pero si a nuestro amigo, Fray Teo, ahí donde lo veían un tanto regordete gozaba de una flexibilidad y habilidad tremenda, su familia venia de regia una tradición en ese aspecto, han sido dueños de dojos durante siglos, y si bien Fray Teo perdió todo al haber ingresado a ese monasterio había aprendido bien el oficio, para el no era más que ejercitar el cuerpo, después de todo que mejor que equilibrar el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu ¿no?

Así pasaron 7 años durante los cuales a escondidas, o al menos eso creían, porque Fray Teo además de enseñar al pequeño Neji sobre oración y preparar alimentos, le mostraba los secretos que su familia había guardado durante siglos. Para el líder del monasterio nada pasaba desapercibido, sin embargo el comprendía que había cosas que debían continuar, obviamente con el resto de sus hermanos prefería no discutir, y aun cuando era el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta de las cosas fingía no saber nada.

—No Neji, así no, tenéis que subir más el brazo y controlar el nivel de energía expulsada, el _akkeshō Kaiten_ no es así, debes encauzar más tu chacra si no perderás demasiada energía y eso puede significar que tu enemigo te pille débil y fácilmente pueda aniquilarte— Decía el mayor mientras el Hyuga ponía atención.

—Si, Fray Teo, como usted diga— Respondió el castaño mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Fray Ernesto, veo que está usted ocupado— Dijo una voz conocida para el pobre Teuchi que no supo de qué color estaba su cara.

—Pa-pa-padre superior! —- Atino a decir el pobre hombre, mientras su cara cambiaba a todos los colores del arcoíris

—Venga por favor, Fray Ernesto— Dijo el anciano mientras le hacia la seña al pobre Teuchi con el dedo índice que se acercara.

—Neji ¿puede ir a su celda por favor? —Ordeno el superior al castaño

—Vera su eminencia, mire que yo no creo que.. bueno es que—Quiso intervenir el oji perla pero su superior no le dejo continuar.

—Ya— Dijo el superior levantando la mano en señal de guarde silencio — **Estoy enterado de todo, sin embargo, no me opongo a que lo siga haciendo, le pediré solamente un favor y ese es que sea más discreto o terminaran por descubrir "sus entrenamientos"** — dijo el mayor haciendo señal de comillas con las manos, después sonrió— **Después de todo hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, Fray Ernesto he de preguntarle algo, pero antes, Neji retírese por favor** —

—Sí, su eminencia—Respondió el castaño hizo una breve inclinación a forma de respeto y se fue a su celda.

El superior dirigió entonces su mirada a Teuchi el fraile, una vez que considero Neji estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—Seamos honestos, ¿ve usted en el joven Hyuga la vocación? —

—Bueno, yo, a decir verdad me temo que este muchacho no tenga vocación, pero no me atrevería a asegurarlo— Contesto con cierta pena el menor.

— **Eso me temía solo quería corroborarlo con usted** — Respondió el mayor mientras colocaba la mano en su barbilla a medida de meditación, luego continuo con su punto.

— **Se que este muchacho es muy joven para asegurar una cosa u otra, ¿pero sabe? A pesar de que muchas personas por muchos años ofrecen a sus hijos con intención de ganar el cielo, no lo considero correcto del todo, porque quien sirve sin vocación termina haciendo más daño a sí mismo y a los demás** — dijo el superior mientras emitía un hondo suspiro — **veremos que sucede, ya se verá, ya se verá** — Termino por decir mientras se alejaba.

.

Neji continúo sus estudios de latín, matemática aplicada, teología, entre otras cosas y claro sus clases de artes marciales. De pronto así como el día sigue a la noche, pasaron 5 años más y llego el momento de ir al mundo, la prueba definitiva. En vano espero por la llegada del carruaje que enviaría su padre por él, Hizashi no tenía intenciones de recibirle no porque no le quisiera, sino porque él estaba seguro de que su hijo permanecería en el monasterio. Además no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles a su hijo y esposa.

—¿Aun nada hijo? — dijo una voz tras él.

—No, nada. ¿Cree que se hayan olvidado de mí? — Dijo el castaño con un toque de tristeza.

—No lo sé hijo, pero creo que deberías ir, si gustas pido permiso al superior para que me permita acompañarte a casa— Dijo el mayor mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico quien.

—No se preocupe, no hace falta, puedo ir solo— dijo el Hyuga mientras emitía un profundo suspiro.

Y sin duda hubiera partido el castaño, porque la verdad moría por ver de nuevo a su madre, y de cierta manera quería ver el mundo también, pero bueno, dijimos que su padre creía que no haría falta ¿no? De ahí que no llegara hasta ese momento nadie por el… perooo, un hombre nunca debería subestimar a una mujer y menos a una madre, y es que a pesar de que su esposo le había ordenado no moverse de casa, Nabiki desobedeció su orden y dictamino al cochero que preparara el carruaje y en un descuido de su esposo se dirigió al sitio, fue por eso que no llego a la hora que el castaño la esperaba. Ella ya lo había decidido desde que había llegado la misiva con la información sobre la prueba de Neji, su madre estaba ansiosa, si por ella fuera ya habría pedido una dispensa a Papa sama sobre la promesa de su esposo, pero sabía que Hizashi era terco, pero insisto, lo que él no sabía era que ella lo era más, solo tenía que esperar y preguntar a su hijo sobre su vocación, si no la tenía en definitiva iría hasta las últimas instancias con tal de obtener la dispensa. Y fue así que…

—Neji, cariño! —Escucho el Hyuga cuando ya estaba por entrar al monasterio, era curioso como a pesar de que tenía años sin oír su voz sabía que era ella, su madre, la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, y no pudo sentirse más feliz. Corrió hacia ella y cuando por fin la tuvo entre sus brazos la alzo mientras giraba con ella en el aire.

—Madre! Te extrañe tanto! — Expresaba una y otra vez el chico, derramando alguna que otra lagrimita, mientras la colocaba de nuevo en el piso.

— **Yo también mi niño** — dijo la mujer en tanto tomaba un poco de distancia para contemplarlo. – **Has crecido tanto mi vida, eres todo un hombre** —

—Madre tu continuas tan hermosa como te recordaba— dijo el castaño sonriendo— Partimos ahora mismo? — No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Si corazón, ahora mismo— Asintió la mujer, sabía que le esperaría una reprimenda pero no le importaba.

Fue así como Neji y su madre partieron rumbo a su casa, el castaño estaba profundamente emocionado, tanto que no quería dejar de ver por la ventana el paisaje. Así pasaron los tres días necesarios para llegar a su viejo hogar.

—Hijo, hay algo que debo decirte antes de entrar a casa—

—Dime madre, de que se trata— Contesto extrañado

—Pues veras, algunas cosas han cambiado, emm de hecho tenemos visitas. No se si ¿recuerdas a tu prima Hinata, la hija de tu tío Hiashi? —

—Si madre, la recuerdo muy bien— respondió con naturalidad el Hyuga

—Pues ella está de visita, te lo digo para que no te sorprendas.

—¿Madre porque habría de sorprenderme? — dijo extrañado el oji perla.

— **¿Pues si verdad?** jeje— Dijo Nabiki mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente, porque sabía que Hinata era un chica muy hermosa, y por lo que había dicho Hizashi era peligroso que ella y Neji se encontraran nuevamente, a ella le pareció una idea absurda después de todo cuando su hijo había dicho que esa chica era muy linda era solo un niño de 4 años, aquella ocasión que habían ido a visitar a sus familiares por el cumpleaños de Hinata. Pero ahora que era consciente de que su hijo era un chico muy bien parecido y al verlo tan adulto comenzó a dudar de si haberlo llevado a casa era una buena idea, digo los Hyuuga tenían muchas otras casas bien pudo llevarlo a la casa de campo hasta que Hinata se fuera.

* * *

—Señora Nabiki bienvenida, joven Hyuga—dijo la joven mucama.

—Muchas gracias kasumi, ¿puede llevar la maleta de mi hijo por favor? —

—Si señora—

—Tía! Has vuelto! — una feliz Hinata salió a su encuentro.

—Hinata cariño, muchas gracias—

—¿N-Neji ni-ssan eres tú? — Soltó la Hyuga mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Neji no pudo sino abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

* * *

Como les dije esto fue parte de una experiencia personal y hasta cierto punto familiar :D que me sucedió hace tiempo ;) no no fui monja ni nada por el estilo, pero si una vez conocí a un chico que estaba en esa ultima etapa del sacerdocio, esa donde deciden si deben ser o no sacerdotes, me vio y me dijo usted me recuerda a una novia que tuve y quise mucho, ahora se que estoy en el camino correcto, seré sacerdote. Si lo se fue raro pero esa experiencia me inspiro esta historia. Cualquier duda o tomatazo adelante ;)

Ah por cierto Conny a ver que te parece esta historia :D


	2. Chapter II - Principle -

Hola que tal :D espero sus vacaciones vayan de lo mejor, heme aquí de nuevo con dos nuevos capítulos! jejeje he tenido problemas con el Internet por lo que decidí que esta vez postearía dos capítulos de esta historia. Ojala que sean de su agrado.

Y ohh si Los personajes pertenecen al señor Kishimoto la trama es todo mía ;)

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-Capitulo II- xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

— ¿N-Neji nii-san eres tú? — Soltó la Hyuga mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Neji no pudo sino abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

.

Está bien, digamos que no había visto muchas mujeres, de hecho no había visto una nunca, bueno su mamá, ¿pero eso contaba? Digo era su mama. Y que era esa sensación en su pecho y aquello, acaso era su pe… su parte emm bueno eso ¿Que le pasaba?. O.O! Eran sensaciones nuevas, que no había experimentado nunca. Santo Dios y se le vería, los demás lo verían, ¿Qué era eso? Qué vergüenza, debía ser malo porque algo como eso no podía ser bueno.

— Etto, nii-san ¿estás bien?, estas temblando! te vez rojo, ¿no tienes fiebre? — dijo la oji perla mientras con la palma de su mano tocaba la frente del castaño

Pobre Neji termino cayendo de rodillas, con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía decir nada, solo balbuceaba.

— E-e-e yo, S-si, ¿Hinata cierto?, H-hola! Eemm— carraspeo el castaño— **gusto en verte, madre, será que puedo retirarme a mi recamara, creo que no me siento muy bien que digamos—** dijo con la voz entre cortada y con la respiración acelerada, termino casi corriendo y tropezando con el escalón. Pero en cuanto pudo corrió a su cuarto cerro con llave y se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama.

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Es normal? ¿Es esto de lo que Fray Teo me había hablado, esas sensaciones físicas que produce una mujer cuando te gusta? ¿Ósea que me gusta mi prima? ¿Pero no es eso algo malo?, digo es mi familiar…— Se cuestionaba con múltiples preguntas

De pronto el sonido de la puerta lo saco de su alegato mental... Toc toc…

.

.

— Neji... Hijo… ¿estás bien?, hijo, me preocupas, ¿Te sientes bien? Nos dejaste preocupadas a tu prima y a mí.

— Estoy bien madre, creo que me hizo un poco de daño la altura es todo— Contesto, luego dijo para si— que bien Neji ahora dices mentiras y también es malo mentir T.T! Bien decía el padre Jerónimo que las mujeres eran cosa del demonio, ¿pero como algo tan bello puede ser cosa del maligno? Ah genial ahora ya estás viendo linda a tu prima! Grrrr — decía el castaño mientras se restregaba el cabello con ambas manos.

.

.

Afuera seguía su madre hablando literalmente sola porque el castaño seguía con una discusión mental por lo que no respondía nada. Entonces al no obtener respuesta alguna, la mujer decidió entrar a su habitación. Lo que vio le hizo mucha gracia, ahí estaba el bajo las cobijas como cuando era niño, como cuando tenía miedo de los relámpagos, o cuando su padre le llamaba la atención por haber hecho alguna travesura.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama y levanto la colcha encontrando a un Neji totalmente sonrojado y hecho nudo. (Si la madre de Neji tenía también llave de su recamara)

— Cariño… —dijo la mayor mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de su hijo — ¿Estas bien?—

— Madre!— Respondió el castaño casi gritando, a que no esperaba verla

— ¿Te pasa algo? Nos dejas a tu prima y a mi preocupadas—

— Madre, Y-yyo, no se yyo...— Respondió tartamudeando (si así como Hinata cuando veía a Naruto, y lo peor que iba a tener que ver a esa belleza de mujer, a esa tentación a diario). Pero es que esa prueba que le ponía Dios estaba muy difícil! ¿No sería mejor irse pretextando lo que sea?

— ¿Es por tu prima no es cierto? — Oyó decía la Hyuga mayor — ¿Crees que puedes engañar a tu madre? —

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a verla, mientras ella le sonreía pícaramente, al parecer su hijo no había recibido "La plática" en el sitio donde estaba, lo cual no sonaba ilógico, después de todo paso casi toda su vida en un monasterio, esa situación le producía tanta ternura a la mayor, que Tomó su cara con cariño mientras posaba ambas manos en su rostro y depositaba un beso en su frente.

— **Hijo mío, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, tu prima es una chica muy linda, lamento que por una promesa hecha por tu padre hayas sido forzado a estar en ese sitio, te extrañe tanto cariño** — La mujer ya se había sentado sobre la cama y colocado la cabeza de su hijo sobre sus piernas y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, como cuando era pequeño—

— Quiero pedirte que me prometas algo—

— ¿Qué cosa madre? — Dijo el castaño levantándose y viendo a su mamá a los ojos

— Si por alguna circunstancia te das cuenta que no tienes vocación, promete que no tomaras los votos— Dijo mientras sonreía y sostenía el rostro de su hijo con sus manos evitando que este desviara la mirada.

— Pero madre!... mi padre…— Intento decir el castaño

— Hijo mío ante todo tu felicidad es lo más importante. Además puedo buscar una dispensa, no creo que Dios quiera que alguien sin vocación le sirva de esa manera— dijo la mujer interrumpiendo los intentos de su hijo.

— No, nos adelantemos a los hechos, por favor… yo— Intento continuar pero sus labios fueron sellados momentáneamente con el dedo índice de su madre que le indicaba guardar silencio

—Aun así hijo, prométeme que si descubres que no tienes vocación no tomaras los votos—Insistió la mayor.

—Yy-yo..—Neji intento decir algo, ni podía hilar palabra, pero alguien del otro lado interrumpió su plática.

Toc-toc alguien más tocaba la puerta

—Señora, ya está lista la merienda—Dijo la joven del servicio

—Sí, Ayame, ahora mismo vamos—Respondió la mayor mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo—Neji, vamos a comer—

.

.

.

— Adelántate tu madre, creo que antes debo lavarme la cara y cambiarme de ropa—

— Ay hijo, ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿No me digas que esos trapos viejos?—

— Madre! Son donaciones que la gente da al monasterio para las personas de bajos recursos!, no son feos—

— Perdona hijo no quise ofender, es solo que emm están un poco bueno, no importa, revisa ese baúl, te mande hacer algunas yukatas— Dijo la mayor mientras señalaba a un bello baúl de cedro que Neji no había visto antes.

El castaño se levantó y se dirigió al baúl, al abrirlo quedo sorprendido, jamás había visto ropa tan lujosa, o al menos no lo recordaba. Comenzó a revisar todo como niño con juguete nuevo. Pero al poco tiempo se preguntó si era correcto tener esos atuendos, después de todo una vez que tomara los votos no los podría usar, después pensó que rayos lo donare a la gente necesitada que llega al monasterio.

.

.

Mientras tanto una muy confundida Hinata Hyuga rememoraba lo ocurrido hacia un momento.

P.

— _Mi tía me dijo que iría ella misma por mi primo Neji, hace mucho tiempo que lo conocí, recuerdo que era un chico muy lindo, dijo que era linda cuando lo conocí la primera vez. Recuerdo que jugamos mucho, me pregunto si ¿se acordara de mí?. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica del servicio que la llamaba anunciando que su tía al fin había llegado._

 _._

— _Hinata sama, su tía Nabiki ha vuelto—_

 _._

 _._

— _Enseguida voy — respondió la oji perla, mientras corría al espejo a acicalarse un poco el cabello y su ropa — **Bien, creo que ya está. Hay Hinata que te pasa porque te importa saber cómo te vez, si el chico es un monje o será un monje** — se decía la peli azul, luego sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a recibir a su familiar._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando lo vi, no pude sino sonrojarme afortunadamente mi tía no me había visto aun, respire profundo y salude._

 _._

— _Tía! Has vuelto! —_

 _._

— _Hinata cariño, muchas gracias—Respondió ella._

 _._

 _Luego lo vi, era, era no tengo palabras para decirlo, a pesar de la ropa tan sencilla y hasta harapienta que vestía, era el chico más guapo y varonil que había visto, tenía un aire de inocencia que tampoco había visto en un chico, sé que no soy una mujer experimentada y de hecho soy hasta tímida de cierta manera. Pero en verdad es muy muy atractivo, Por kamisama!, mi reacción fue abrazarlo, todo vino a mi mente nuestra niñez, el gusto de verlo todo!_

 _._

— _¿N-Neji nii-san eres tú? — Dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, no quería que me viera, sabía que mis mejillas parecerían un par de tomates. Aunque quizás estaban tan tibias por el sonrojo que seguramente lo noto! Ay nooo! Creo que me detesta! ¿Porque lo abre abrazado Dios?, ¿Qué me pasa?! Seguramente lo incomode, volteo a verlo y esta tan tembloroso seguro está enojado!_

— _Etto, ni-ssan ¿estás bien?, estas temblando! te vez rojo, ¿no tienes fiebre? — dije mientras tocaba su rostro, el me veía con una cara de te odio! Se veía molesto, lo sé, lo sé! El no contesto nada solo se disculpó y se fue, definitivamente no debí abrazarlo u.u Nii-san, perdóname. Mi tía se fue siguiéndolo me da pena tomar la merienda tal vez… pero que dices Hinata, actúa normal solo no te le acerques tanto, no está bien. Pero solo fue un abrazo, ¿Por qué tendría que ser malo?, ¿y si le pregunto?_

 _Fin P.V Hinata_

Hinata seguía pensativa en su cuarto cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Hinata sama ya está la merienda— Dijo una voz conocida.

— Hai, ahora voy— Dijo la oji perla mientras nuevamente se acicalaba el cabello y vestido.

.

.

En el comedor ya les esperaba su tía y su primo —Por Kamisama o.o ¿será posible? Hinata creo que te será más difícil ocultar tu sonrojo, cálmate, cálmate, cálmateee! —Pensaba la oji perla mientras se arrojaba un poco de aire al rostro con sus manos, y justo creía que su pena no podría ser mayor. Su tía se levanta de la mesa y la sienta a justo en frente de su primo. Durante toda la cena ambos evadieron la mirada del otro y cuando por casualidad se encontraban giraban su cabeza hacia otro sitio totalmente sonrojados.

— Jeje, ¿el clima está muy lindo verdad tía? —Dijo la oji perla.

— Mmm la verdad es que ha hecho mucho frío hija pero supongo que debe ser mi edad que ya ha cambiado mi percepción del clima—

Pobre Hinata estaba tan nerviosa, la única ocasión que se le ocurre decir algo durante la cena y queda como boba. Afortunadamente su tía tuvo una idea.

— Oye sobrina, ¿porque no cocinas mañana el desayuno? Tienes un sazón delicioso, es más Neji podría ayudarte, ¿sabías que el también cocina? — Dijo la mujer, luego se giró a ver al castaño —¿No es así hijo? —Dijo la mayor mientras le daba un codazo a su hijo.

— Así es madre— Respondió casi en automático, mientras un leve sonrojo asomaba por sus antes pálidas y ahora rojas mejillas. —En el monasterio en ocasiones ayudaba al encargado de cocina con sus labores—Dijo el castaño evitando todo contacto visual con la peli azul.

—Hai, creo que será buena idea—Respondió la peli azul tímidamente mientras decía— _Ay noooo! Lo que me faltaba, ¿que estará pensando mi tía?, más bien creo que no está pensando. No, basta sosiégate Hinata, es tu tía le debes respeto, menos mal que en unos días padre vendrá por mí, no creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo estando cerca de Nii san—_ Pensaba mientras con el puño ligeramente cerrando se golpeaba un poco la cabeza. La escena no podía ser más cómica.

— Hinata sama. ¿Está usted bien?— Finalmente pregunto el castaño ante los raros ademanes de su prima.

— Hai, emm si, solo estaba recordando que deje remojando una ropa, así que si me disculpan debo ir a solucionar ese detalle. Emm bueno te veo mañana para que hagamos el desayuno juntos. ¿Te parece?

— Bien, como desee. Hinata sama, buena noche— Dijo el oji perla haciendo una breve reverencia, misma que respondió la Hyuga haciendo una igual.

Una vez fuera de la vista de su primo se alejó casi corriendo del sitio, pensó en ir a su habitación pero seguramente su tía a la que conocía perfectamente que había notado su nerviosismo iría a verla como hacia siempre que algo le pasaba, por lo que pensó que ir al jardín de la propiedad sería una buena idea.

Al llegar no pudo evitar sonreír, las flores eran hermosas y el árbol de Sakura bajo el que Neji y ella alguna vez jugaron estaba en plena floración. Así que sin más se acercó a él, y se sentó en una banca bajo su sombra (aunque bueno no debía haber mucha en ese momento), pensando en cómo las cosas eran más sencillas en la infancia, de pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es hermoso no es cierto?— dijo la ya conocida voz tras ella

Era el, era el, ¿Cómo es que sabía que ella estaba ahí? ¿Cómo pudo adivinarlo, la siguió? No, no claro que no seguramente era casualidad— Se dijo.

— El árbol de Sakura— Dijo el, mientras se acercaba y retiraba una pequeña flor que había caído al cabello de la peli azul. Ella lo vio a los ojos y casi podía sentir como era enviada al fondo de un abismo donde se perdería si no salía pronto.

— Emm —carraspeo— si, es hermoso— contesto ella.

Luego el castaño camino rodeando el árbol mientras colocaba una mano sobre el tronco — A veces olvidamos la belleza de las cosas y nos convertimos en seres superficiales—

— ¿ A qué te refieres Nii-san?— Pregunto ella intrigada

— A todo y a nada Hinata sama—Es decir –carraspeo- cuando llegue aquí, llegue con tan solo un simple habito de monje color café representando a la simpleza y efímero de la vida, todo lo material se va y al final de cuentas solo queda lo que somos realmente. Este árbol es hermoso, y ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos detenido a pensarlo? ¿si no existiera sabríamos que es hermoso? ¿Por otra parte que es o no hermoso?— termino de decir el Hyuga mientras no dejaba de contemplar al árbol de cerezo en flor.

— Dices cosas muy interesantes nii-san, pero que sin duda yo no tendría una respuesta—

— A veces no es necesaria una respuesta porque no todo la tiene, Hinata sama— Dijo el castaño esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oji perla quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y así permanecieron observándose uno y otro viendo caer entre ellos las flores de cerezo rosadas, analizando cada gesto cada mirada, cada parpadeo.

Después de un momento que para la Hyuga se hizo eterno, dado el nerviosismo que sentía y por lo intimidantemente atractivo que resultaba su primo para ella.

Finalmente decidió marcharse, después de todo no sería propio de una señorita decente estar a la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el jardín con un chico tan guapo y que se preparaba para ser monje.

—Creo que debo irme, es tarde y debo descansar— Dijo ella

—Por supuesto— Respondió el haciendo una breve reverencia— Que descanse Hinata sama—

—Igualmente Nii-san— Contesto ella mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible, tratando de hacer menos notorio su nerviosismo. ¿Porqué de todos los lugares a los que él podría haber llegado lo hizo precisamente a su lugar favorito?.

.

.

En tanto un sonriente Neji continuaba contemplando el árbol

—Padre eterno, ¿es tan malo que una mujer pueda suscitar tantas sensaciones en un hombre? Ella es mi prima y sin embargo me siento tan feliz a su lado, es una sensación diferente, ¿Será acaso esto a lo que se refería mi madre en la mañana o a lo que Fray Teo me comentaba sobre el amor entre hombre y mujer? ¿Podre negarme al destino que mi padre ha dictado para mí? Y en grado caso en que pueda librarme de tal destino ¿seriamos capaces de estar juntos ella y yo?

Quizás solo pienso tonterías y esto solo sea pasajero pero por ahora no puedo sino estar confundido de que es lo que deseo hacer, máximo si tan solo ha pasado un día es más, ni siquiera un día desde que estoy aquí, tal vez con el paso de los días esta sensación desaparezca. Se dijo Él Hyuga.

…nota de la autora…..

Mis queridos dos lectores, les habla la autora de este fic, a últimas fechas he tenido algunos problemas de inspiración, no han venido muchas ideas a mi, y por otra parte han surgido nuevos fics que no publicare hasta que termine por lo menos dos de los fic empezados. Dicho lo anterior debo decirles que espero no estarlos aburriendo con esta historia, de verdad que pondré todo mi empeño para hacerlo ameno, no creo que sea una muy larga, contrario a lo que podría llegar a parecer, aunque todo podría pasar no sabemos. Por otra parte me gustaría leer sus dudas y sugerencias. Espero que tengan hermosas y felices fiestas!


	3. Chapter III - Mea culpa -

Hola que tal :D y bueno aquí el tercer capitulo ojala que sea de su agrado!

Y ohh si Los personajes pertenecen al señor Kishimoto la trama es todo mía ;)

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox-Capítulo III-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella noche en que se vieron bajo el árbol de cerezos, al final al día siguiente de eso la peli azul había preparado la comida junto con su primo comportándose lo más sería posible, Él fue muy amable con ella, y ella no podía dejar de pensarle y al mismo tiempo tratar de evitarle, no podía permitirse sentir algo o lo que fuera por su primo, era algo que simplemente no podía ser se decía todos los días.

Esa mañana como todas las anteriores había logrado evadirlo adivinando su itinerario, tomó una canasta que contenía su obento, decidida a estar sola y disfrutar del paisaje se dirigió a un arroyo que estaba cerca de la propiedad de sus tíos, no era un día caluroso pero a ella se le antojo así por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese día en específico, no sabía porque pero desde que había despertado en la mañana tras haber tenido ese extraño sueño que incluía a su primo, se sentía muy acalorada.

Recordar el sueño la ponía bastante nerviosa así que sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro lo decidió, tomaría un baño, al final de cuentas era una hora en la que no había nadie alrededor, así que despojándose de sus prendas de vestir y quedándose únicamente en ropa interior se arrojó a la zona sin corriente, tras nadar un buen rato repentinamente sintió un tirón en una de sus pantorrillas.

— Oh no!— se dijo cuándo comenzó a sentir un calambre, intento mantenerse a flote pero le era imposible por lo que con toda la pena del mundo comenzó a gritar.

— Auxilio! Onegai! Alguien por favor!—

Súbitamente de la nada apareció el, quien sin desprenderse de su ropa se arrojó al agua jalándola a la orilla, poniéndola a salvo. Ella no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos de la pena, el asustando comenzó a llamarla.

— Hinata sama, Hinata sama! Despierte por favor!— Decía angustiado el oji perla mientras con el dorso de la mano intentaba reanimarla dándole ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla.

Entonces ante la falta de respuesta pensó que quizás ella había perdido el conocimiento y cuando estaba a punto de darle respiración artificial ella abrió los ojos y lo empujo lejos escabulléndose a un lado para intentar cubrirse con su ropa. Entonces él fue consciente de que ella estaba semi desnuda y tras ponerse rojo como tomate maduro desvió la mirada a otro lado.

— Discúlpeme por favor, no fue mi intención ofenderla, será mejor que me retire. Pero antes ¿Está usted bien?—Pregunto aun volteando hacia otro lado—

— Hai—Respondió ella— No hace falta que te preocupes por mi Nii-san, puedes regresar a casa, yo te alcanzo más tarde.

— De acuerdo— Contesto el fríamente

Asi que cuando el se dío la vuelta para marcharse una voz lo hizo regresar.

— Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué les parece? miren lo que encontramos aquí, un par de tortolitos, y parece que son Hyugas por lo que veo, estoy seguro que si pedimos rescate por ambos obtendremos una gran ganancia— Dijo el que sujetaba a la chica de la cintura y el cuello.

Unos maleantes que habían presenciado todo se habían acercado por detrás y habían tomado a la peli azul que apenas había podido ponerse las enaguas y un blusón.

— Uy y la nena está muy linda, ¿podríamos divertirnos con ella antes de pedir el rescate no?— Dijo otro mientras lamia una de las mejillas de la oji perla que estaba aterrada y ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas de miedo.

El Hyuga sintió como la ira comenzaba a acumularse en su interior.

— Sera mejor que suelten a Hinata sama en este momento— Dijo el castaño en aparente calma, mientras cerraba los puños intentando contener su furia.

— Ay que les parece el Hyugasito resulto gallito! jajajajaja— Dijo un tercero

— Ven por ella si quieres que la soltemos—Dijo el que tenía amagada a la peli azul mientras sacaba una navaja que deslizaba sobre el rostro de la Hyuga hacia el cuello y rompiendo la botonadura del blusón dejando al descubierto los grandes y blancos senos de la chica que respiraba agitada por el nerviosismo.

— He dicho que suelten a Hinata sama en este momento!— Repitió el castaño esta vez con furia en su voz.

— No niñato, tú eres quien deberá quedarse quieto si no quieres que lastimemos la linda piel de la chica— Respondió el maleante mientras hacia un pequeño corte en uno de los senos de la oji perla, lo cual la hizo gritar de terror más por el susto que por el dolor.

Entonces ante lo inesperado y sin que pudieran evitarlo el Hyuga se movió con tal rapidez que en menos de un minuto ya había inmovilizado a los tres maleantes golpeándoles en puntos importantes de chakra. Luego abrazo a su prima quien estaba menos que petrificada.

— ¿Hinata sama, está bien?— Pregunto el castaño sin obtener respuesta alguna, su prima no parecía reaccionar.

— Hinata por Dios responde— Dijo desesperado mientras tomaba el rostro de la peli azul con ambas manos. Entonces súbitamente la chica reacciono dando un grito intenso y comenzando a llorar abrazándose más a Él.

— Ya está bien, no van a lastimarte, estoy contigo, tranquila— Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla. Entonces ella fue consciente de la situación y tras ponerse más roja que un tomate lo empujo alejándolo de ella mientras corría tras el árbol a cambiarse.

— Yy-yo estoy bien solo quédate ahí mientras me cambio Nii-san por favor— Atino a decir tartamudeando.

A lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volteando a otro lado

— ¿Duele mucho?— Pregunto preocupado.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Atino a decir la chica que aún no había visto que estaba sangrando, la adrenalina que se había disparado no le había permitido sentir dolor hasta que él le hizo tomar conciencia de su herida.

— Oh, esto sí, si duele un poco pero tranquilo quédate ahí ya casi termino de cambiarme—comento mientras hacía señal con la mano de no acercarse al castaño quien permaneció quieto— Listo— dijo finalmente, saliendo tras el árbol

— ¿Estás seguro que no van a levantarse?— Pregunto ella

— Hai— Respondió el

Entonces la peli azul sin decir nada más, golpeo a cada uno en sus partes nobles hasta que se cansó, mientras el castaño ponía cara de dolor. Los tres tipos morían de sufrimiento pero no podían moverse ni emitir sonido alguno.

— Esto es por asustarme, y esto por herirme y darme el susto de mi vida— les dijo al estarlos golpeando.

Luego se dio cuenta que su primo aguantaba las ganas de reír y no hizo sino volverse a sonrojar— está bien, hazlo, ríete Nii-san— Dijo mientras inflaba ambas mejillas haciendo puchero molesta.

— No es eso, Hinata sama, es solo que usted se ve muy tierna haciendo esas caras— dijo mientras soltaba una fresca carcajada que no hizo sino sonrojar aún más a la peli azul quien después de unos segundos comenzó a reír por lo que había hecho.

— Creo que cuando se recuperen del jutsu que les aplique no podrán levantarse debido a los golpes que usted tan asertivamente les dio— Dijo el castaño mientras continuaba riendo

— Espero que no puedan tener hijos, son unos asquerosos— Dijo ella aun molesta— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellos Nii-san?— se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

— Supongo que amarrarles y llamar a la policía— Respondió sin más el encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así lo hicieron aprovechando unos lazos que la Hyuga traía en su canasta, una vez amarrados se dirigieron a la comisaría más cercana quienes agradecieron al par de Hyugas la ayuda, los hombres resultaron ser tres criminales que se habían fugado hacia una semana de la cárcel y que no habían podido dar con ellos, sin embargo la policía no podía dar crédito como era que un solo chico había podido con ellos, tras explicarles todo se retiraron a la mansión Hyuga.

Durante el camino ambos permanecieron callados por un largo rato hasta que ella decidió terminar el silencio. —Yy-yo estoy muy agradecida, gracias Nii-san— dijo mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y veía a su primo a la cara por primera en ese día, poniendo a un oji perla más rojo que nada.

— No tiene nada que agradecer— Contesto el secamente mientras volteaba a ver el camino. Su corazón latía agitado y no podía sino sentirse un poco incómodo, ahora comprendía porque ella había estado escabulléndose de él durante todos esos días, no pudo sino preocuparse por todas las sensaciones que ella le producía, se preguntaba si eso ocurriría cuando viese a otras mujeres, pero si eso fuera así le hubiese pasado con la chica de servicio que a su juicio era muy linda también, sin embargo no, no era así, eso solo le pasaba con su prima.

— ¿En qué piensas Nii-san?— Pregunto ella repentinamente al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

— En nada, solo pensaba que me alegro de haber tomado ese camino hoy, de otra manera temo hubiera usted podido sufrir bastante con ese trio, aunque viendo lo que les hizo después, creo que más bien ellos deben haberse arrepentido de lo que le hicieron— Respondió el castaño mientras contenía la risa.

— Pff! Nii-saaan! Ya basta no seas cruel!— Dijo ella volviendo a hacer su ya bien conocido puchero, cosa que hizo reír más al castaño. Mientras ella le daba algún par de golpes en la espalda.

Entonces el comenzó a correr y a gritar— ayuda! Mi prima quiere pegarme— decía mientras reía más y más—

Al poco rato la peli azul logro darle alcance y ambos tropezaron rodando por el pasto del camino, reían mientras lo hacían, hasta que finalmente el quedo encima suyo, entonces se vieron por unos segundos hasta que el reacciono y se levantó nervioso.

— Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar, es decir ya casi llegamos— Dijo con voz neutra mientras le tendía la mano a su prima.

— Hai— Dijo ella volteando al lado contrario a donde él estaba mientras se sacudía el pasto de su ropa. —Creo que he estropeado mi vestido— Comento— Soy un desastre—

— Si usted es un desastre entonces es el desastre más lindo que he visto— Dijo el sonriendo, para después congelar su sonrisa al darse cuenta que había sonrojado a su prima y que estaba haciendo un cumplido que podía ser mal interpretado, se dio golpes mentalmente, definitivamente debía alejarse de ella lo más posible, seguramente ella pensaría que era una clase de mujeriego sin remedio, además que clase de futuro monje hacia cumplidos a una chica.

— Emm — Carraspeo la oji perla— Creo que hemos llegado— Dijo rompiendo la tensión imperante en el ambiente.

— Si, bueno, será mejor que vaya a hacearse, yo haré lo propio también, que tenga linda tarde Hinata sama— Dijo secamente el mientras hacia una breve reverencia y huía, es decir se alejaba lo más rápidamente posible.

Cuando la hora de la cena llego, ella pretextó sentirse mal debido al susto que había llevado en la mañana en durante su paseo, el entendió que le era incomoda su presencia y no pudo sino sentirse apenado por todo. Entonces su madre le saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Hay algo que desees contarme hijo?—

— ¿Mmh?—Se giró entonces a ver a su madre que lo observaba con atención mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa que el sintió inquisidora.

— No madre, no hay nada que contar— Respondió el sintiéndose el más miserable del mundo, ahora estaba mintiendo y eso era un pecado no el más grave, pero si importante, por lo que disculpándose se retiró a su habitación dejando sola a su madre en el comedor.

Entonces ella pensó que no tenía caso continuar cenando sin compañía por lo que llamo a la chica del servicio a comer con ella, sabía que algo no estaba bien del todo con su hijo digamos que su sexto sentido de madre se lo decía, y eso le preocupaba, sabía que su esposo al regresar se enfurecería, después de todo ella lo había provocado en parte al traerlo de regreso a casa, si eso había pasado en tan solo semana y media, no quería ni pensar que sucedería en más de 11 meses más, eso la angustiaba aún más.

— Nabiki sama. ¿Está usted bien? No ha probado bocado— dijo la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sorpresivamente a lo que la menor pudiera pensar, lejos de decir si o no la mayor le hizo una pregunta.

— Dime Ayame, ¿Crees que se pueda romper una promesa que se ha hecho por alguien más a Dios?— Pregunto la mayor a la joven que solo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla.

— Creo señora Hyuga que no se puede hacer una promesa por otro, uno debe comprometerse con Dios por lo propio no por los actos de los demás— Contesto la jovencita.

— Eres muy sabia Ayame, y tienes razón, no podemos comprometer a otros a cumplir nuestras promesas—Hizo una pausa para continuar— Bueno, creo que he de retirarme a mis aposentos, puedes retirar los platos linda, nadie más bajara a cenar, y realmente lo lamento, tu comida había quedado exquisita— Termino de decir con pesar la mayor mientras se retiraba de la mesa, pero justo antes de salir por la puerta se giró y viendo a la joven castaña agrego algo mas— Gracias Ayame, me has abierto los ojos esta noche.

— De nada señora Hyuga, que descanse— Respondió una sonriente castaña mientras veía retirarse a su ama. Sabía que algo la estaba preocupando y le entristecía, los Hyuga siempre se habían portado maravillosamente con ella cuando se quedó sola en el mundo al morir sus padre en una peste hacia años atrás, lo menos que podía hacer para resarcirles el apoyo que le habían dado al enviarle a la escuela era servirles a pesar de que ellos le ofrecían un buen salario.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas recamaras de la mansión Hyuga la peli azul lloraba, lloraba porque sabía que en su corazón se estaba generando un sentimiento que no debía ser, primero porque seguramente el no sentía nada por ella, segundo porque él se estaba preparando para ser un monje, tercero y muy importante eran familia muy cercana y seguramente sus padres no les permitirían estar juntos, cuarto y más importante estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento con Kiba Inuzuka, al cual no conocía ni siquiera por fotografía, sabía que su clan era uno de los más importantes de Japón pero jamás lo había visto, no podía sino estar aterrada ante la idea, hasta antes de volver a ver a su primo pensó que quizás si se esforzaba su matrimonio podría funcionar cuando llegara el momento pero ahora estaba más que segura que no sería así y no podía sino sentirse miserable. Así que lloró amargamente toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida vencida por el cansancio y porque sus ojos no podían permanecer abiertos de los hinchados de tanto llorar, durmió esperando no despertar más o deseando despertar y darse cuenta que todo se trataba de una pesadilla.

.

.

En tanto en otro lado de la residencia, el castaño hacia sus oraciones nocturnas pidiendo perdón, perdón por sentir aquellas sensaciones cuando recién arribo a su casa y abrazo a su prima, perdón por haber mentido a su madre, perdón por haber mentido a la misma Hinata esa tarde, cuando ella le había preguntado en que pensaba de regreso a casa.

No dejaba de pensar en ella y eso era sumamente grave, era verdad que él no tenía idea de lo que era estar enamorado pero sentía que si ese sentimiento le estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso entonces no podía ser bueno, después de todo un destino había sido trazado para él desde su nacimiento, si, era verdad su padre no le había consultado pero comprendía que una promesa era una promesa y él no se sentía con derecho a romperla.

Entonces tomo una soga que guardaba y que jamás creyó alguna vez fuera a utilizar y sin medir más comenzó a auto flagelarse sintiendo como se abría la piel de su espalda, estaba seguro que si sufría eso purificaría su alma de cualquier pensamiento impuro o pecado que hubiera cometido ese día y los días antes a ese.

Después de un rato tras derramar sendas lágrimas por no poder evitar sentir lo que sentía por ella, porque ahora estaba seguro que era amor, cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y su espalda continuaba sangrando.

—Dios mío, ¿Por qué?— Se decía— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto?

Xoxoxoxoxox Nota de la autora xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sé que a muchos puede parecerles exagerado que Neji se autoflagele pero no estaría de más comentarles que esa era una práctica común durante mucho tiempo dentro de la iglesia, afortunadamente ya está prohibida, sin embargo para los que han visto viacrucis en países como Filipinas o en Guerrero México, es una práctica que muchos devotos continúan haciendo, están plenamente seguros que maltratar su cuerpo les acercara más a Dios y con ello expiaran sus pecados, en fin cada cabeza es un mundo, y me pareció que así como se sentía nuestro castaño y para la época en la que se supone está situada la historia la práctica no era fuera de lo normal. Se aceptan tomatazos y asesorías en pro de mejorar, ya no puedo decir que voy empezando porque tengo un par de meses haciendo fics pero sé que aun así me falta bastante para ser una buena escritora por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar. Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, me despido por ahora deseándoles felices fiestas! Los quiere Dolly Hina ^^


	4. Chapter IV -Sucesos inesperados

Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kinomoto. La historia de este fanfic por su parte SI.

Espero no estarlos aburriendo. Onegaii, comentenme para saber que no estoy sola u.u ¿alguien por ahí que ame el NejiHina tanto como yo?

..

 **xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo Capitulo IV xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Sucesos inesperados**

Tras una noche larga y que se antojaba tormentosa para el castaño, este decidió no salir de su habitación pretextando que era día de ayuno para él, sufriendo aun el dolor punzante de su espalda se sintió un poco libre, libre para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor mismo, así que se dedicó a hacer más oración por un rato en la mañana. Logrando así ausentarse toda la jornada, sin embargo al medio día del día siguiente finalmente fue llamado a comer, sabía que no podía negarse después de todo ya había ayunado un día y medio, a palabras de su madre, por lo que salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con ella que lo veía con cara de preocupación, pues el Hyuga estaba sudando y se encontraba pálido, lo cual no hizo sino preocuparla aún más.

— ¿Hijo mío tan severa es la disciplina en el monasterio?— Pregunto la mayor, a lo que el menor solo sonrío y mintió sin saberlo una vez más al responder.

— No te preocupes madre todo está bien, estaré bien— Dijo mientras sonreía.

Su prima había comido antes que ellos excusándose de que tendría que salir a un mandando a la ciudad a comprar algunos hilos para su costura. El no pudo evitar notar su ausencia y sin querer eso lo entristeció bastante más, sintiéndose luego culpable porque era consciente de que ella también estaba luchando por ambos. Su madre noto de inmediato su mirada triste y no hizo sino sentir una gran compunción en su corazón, lo inevitable estaba ocurriendo y de sobra lo sabía, sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que orar y pedir a Dios que se hiciera su voluntad y si era su deseo que ellos estuvieran juntos aun siendo tan cercanos así fuera, solo pedía una señal.

— Cariño, voy a salir al centro de la ciudad ¿hay algo que desees que te compre?— Pregunto la mayor rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en el comedor.

El castaño apenas si había probado bocado y eso la angustiaba aún más, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar se levantó de la mesa y al colocar una mano en la espala de su hijo este no pudo evitar reaccionar moviéndose a un lado, al ser consciente que su mamá pudo haberlo notado solo atinó a decir.

— Perdona madre estoy un poco cansado, creo que me retirare a mi cuarto— Dijo sin más tratando de ocultar el dolor físico que sentía.

— Está bien hijo regreso en un par de horas iré a visitar a la señora Yamanaka, ella me ha pedido que le ayude a escoger los arreglos florales para la decoración de la boda de su hija Ino con el hijo de un empresario importante de Korea—

— Bien, me da gusto madre, si me disculpas me retiro— Dijo el Hyuga mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba lentamente a su habitación, no podía evitarlo se sentía un poco mareado quizás sea por la falta de alimento se decía.

Nabiki no pudo sino sentir tristeza y al perderlo de vista pidió a Ayame retirar los platos de la mesa.

— ¿Ayame me acompañarías a casa de la señora Yamanaka?— Pregunto la mayor a la joven castaña

— Por supuesto que si señora, muchas gracias— Respondió la joven muy feliz de ser tomada en cuenta.

..

.

Neji había logrado llegar a su habitación aun sintiendo mareo, por lo que decidió recostarse boca abajo, debido a las heridas de su espalda que le impedían dormir boca arriba, y así quedándose dormido, no vio pasar las horas.

.

.

Mientras tanto Nabiki en casa de los Yamanaka había quedado atrapada debido a una tormenta que se había desatado y que ocasionó se derrumbara el puente que conectaba con la otra parte del pueblo, por lo que Ayame y ella tuvieron que permanecer hospedadas la noche.

.

.

En tanto en la mansión Hyuga, la oji perla tras haber llegado hacia un par de horas de su mandado se extrañó de no ver a nadie en el comedor o la sala, así que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su cena, tras haber tomado sus alimentos se retiró a dormir con un poco de miedo debido a los relámpagos que se escuchaban tan fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente despertó esperando encontrar a su tía o a Ayame, pero no fue así, cuando pregunto al resto de la servidumbre fuera de la casa se extrañó que ninguno de los otros sirvientes le supo decir nada, así que una vez que preparo su desayuno y se dirigió al comedor.

Pero de camino lo que encontró de camino la dejo helada, frente a ella ahí en el pasillo estaba su primo tirado boca abajo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces dejo su plato en una pequeña mesa que encontró y corrió hacia él. Durante la madrugada el castaño había sentido necesidad de tomar agua por lo que en su intento por llegar a la cocina había quedado desmayado.

— Nii-san, respóndeme onegai! ¿Qué tienes?— Decía con un dejo de angustia en su voz mientras intentaba girarlo, cuando vio su rostro, este estaba sudando y sumamente pálido, entonces no pudo evitar notar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre — Ayuda! —Grito varias veces, pero fue inútil, los sirvientes estaban afuera y no podía escucharla, así que como pudo arrastro a su primo hasta poder sentarlo.

Entonces el abrió los ojos y la vio llorar

— Hinata sama. ¿Por qué llora?— Dijo el, intentando moverse pero no pudo.

— Nii-san ¿Que te sucedió? Estas ardiendo en fiebre — Preguntó una llorosa Hinata mientras intentaba levantarlo

— Yy-yo no sé, yy-yo ten-go, frío mucho, tengo frío— Atino a decir el mientras se estremecía por el dolor en su espalda y la temperatura.

— Onegaii, nii-san ayúdame a ayudarte— Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

— No llore Hinata sama, su sonrisa es muy linda, me duele verla llorando, no lo haga por favor, yy-yo me levantare solo necesito si me puede ayudar— dijo el tembloroso y aun intentando sonreír para infundirle animo a ella.

— Hai—Respondió ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llegar a su habitación.

Cuando logró sentarse ella intento recostarlo y él se lo impidió

— Nn-no, due-le, quiero quedarme así—

— No puedes Nii-san. ¿pero que duele?— Pregunto intrigada.

— Ee-espalda— Dijo el antes de perder el conocimiento cayendo de lado en la cama.

Entonces ella dirigió su mirada a la espalda y pudo notar con horror que la yukata estaba manchada de sangre, así que intento quitársela como pudo. Al quedar esta descubierta no pudo evitar emitir un grito ahogado, las heridas que él se había auto infringido estaban infectadas, debido al mal cuidado y a que la noche anterior había hecho bastante calor por lo que el proceso de infección se había acelerado.

Como pudo lo acomodo boca abajo y recordó que la miel de abeja ayudaba a sanar heridas rápidamente, así que corrió a la cocina a buscar un frasco que miel que se encontraba en una repisa muy alta, por lo que tomo un pequeño banco que no se fijo estaba mal de una pata y cayó al suelo de bruces, sin embargo en el camino al piso se aseguró que el frasco no cayera por lo que el golpe que recibió había sido aún más fuerte.

Como pudo se levantó lastimada de un brazo y llevo la miel a la recamara de su primo, coloco el viscoso liquido sobre la espalda del castaño, después puso también lienzos de agua fría en la frente de su primo ya que su cabeza había quedado de lado cuando lo recostó boca abajo. Así permaneció por un par de horas cuidando de él, hasta que escucho ruido en la sala por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a ver si era su tía.

Sin embargo antes de llegar se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que su tía no estaba sola, que también su tío Hizashi estaba con ella, entonces sintió un miedo y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Recordó que mayor desconocía que su tía había ido al monasterio por su primo, y sabía que si el patriarca la descubría no podría seguir ayudándole por lo que sigilosamente se escabullo a la recamara del castaño, ahí permanecería hasta la llegada de su tía, ella seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Justo en ese momento el Hyuga abrió los ojos encontrándose con una preocupada Hinata al lado suyo. Intento moverse pero ella se lo impidió.

— Shh, Nii-san por favor guarda silencio, es preciso que no hagas ruido alguno— Dijo la peli azul, a lo que el castaño asintió.

— Escucha nii-san, Hizashi sama no sabe que estas aquí, es algo largo de contar, creo que mi tía es quien debe hacerlo, pero es muy importante que no hagamos ningún ruido, voy a asegurar la puerta, por favor no te levantes— Dijo la peli azul mientras colocaba una silla recargada en la puerta.

— Yy-yo lo siento— Atino a decir el

— ¿Que sientes?—

— Causar tantos problemas, tal vez sería mejor que regresara al monasterio— Dijo el oji perla con dificultad, era evidente que estaba delirando.

— Calma— Respondió ella— todo estará bien, solo descansa por favor— dijo en voz baja.

El asintió y se quedó dormido plácidamente mientras ella acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

En sus sueños caminaba por el mismo campo que hacía dos días había recorrido junto a ella, solo que en esta ocasión ambos iban tomados de la mano mientras reían felices. Ella lo veía a los ojos y él podía sentir el inmenso amor que ella le profesaba.

El la alzaba en el aire y daba giros con ella en brazos mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto le amaba— Yo también te amo Nii-san— Respondía ella

No podía evitar sonreír mientras veía tales escenas, en tanto una peli azul limpiaba el sudor de su frente contemplando su rostro feliz, y no pudo evitar pensar cuan atractivo era, así que sin más, sintiéndose atraída a él, deposito un casto beso en su frente, él se removió un poco al sentir el contacto pero continuo dormido, en tanto ella se reprochaba su acción.

— Esto no está bien— se dijo— Pero no puedo dejarte asi Nii-san, me necesitas—

Al cabo de un rato oyó ruidos en la sala y por lo que alcanzo a escuchar esta vez sí eran sus tíos discutiendo, se levantó con cuidado, se acercó a la puerta y agudizo el oído lo más que pudo.

— Te digo que está en su recamara, no se sentía bien—

— Pues yo te digo que debe regresar al monasterio—Decía la voz del patriarca de la casa.

— No, no quiero que regrese, cariño nuestro hijo no debe ser forzado a cumplir una promesa que no es suya— Decía la voz suplicante de la Hyuga mayor.

— Y yo digo que sí, un Hyuga no se retracta jamás de una promesa!— Contestaba el alzando la voz.

— Espera por lo menos esta semana— Decía ella

— Está bien pero antes necesito verlo— Contesto el con resignación.

Cuando la peli azul escucho lo último se dio cuenta que la descubrirían ahí dentro, no había manera de huir, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, quitar la silla, acomodar todo y esconderse bajo la cama rogando a Dios que no la descubrieran, pero justo cuando vio el pomo de la puerta girarse, nuevamente escucho a su tía hacer una última suplica.

— Permítele descansar, ayer le vi muy mal—

— Está bien, sabes que no puedo negarte casi nada— Dijo el sonriendo y dándose la media vuelta ambos marcharon a la cocina.

La peli azul no pudo sino suspirar, así que como pudo poco a poco salió de bajo la cama.

— Nii-san debo marcharme, no puedo dejar que me descubran— Le susurró al oído al castaño, pero ante lo impensable el chico aun delirando le tomo la mano y se negaba a soltarla.

— Por favor, no me dejes aquí, no quiero estar aquí— Decía con voz dolida.

En su mente, se situaba justo en el momento durante el cual fue dejado en el monasterio cuando era niño.

Hinata sonrió y como pudo se soltó de su agarre para susurrarle esta vez… —Nunca te dejare solo, no te preocupes Nii-san— luego le acaricio nuevamente el cabello y deposito un beso en la frente para ahora si abandonar la habitación sigilosamente, mientras dejaba a un Neji muy sereno y sonriente.

Cuando ella hubo cerrado la puerta el murmuro entre sueños — Te quiero Hinata sama— si ella hubiera permanecido un minuto más ahí, lo habría escuchado, pero a veces, las cosas no suceden cuando uno quiere, sino cuándo deben de ser.

.

.

…..…..Nota de la autora…..

Estimados dos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, dicen en mi país cuando uno dice una pavada, ahora si te la fumaste buena o.o espero que eso no se aplique a mí. No sé, por alguna razón tanto este capítulo como el anterior surgieron en una tarde, ahora mismo es de mañana del día siguiente y solo estaba ajustando unos detalles que considere convenientes. Por favor decidme ¿Que os ha parecido?, ¿creéis que he exagerado? .Porque no sé, me pareció tierno y coherente que algo así ocurriera. En fin se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias. Connie, no sé si hayas leído el primer capítulo o estés leyendo esta historia, ojala que sí, porque me gustaría saber tu opinión. Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas hasta pronto! Les quiere Dolly. Hinna :D


	5. Chapter V - Arbitrium-

Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kinomoto. La historia de este fanfic por su parte SI.

Espero no estarlos aburriendo. Onegaii, comentenme para saber que no estoy sola u.u ¿alguien por ahí que ame el NejiHina tanto como yo?

..

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo- Capítulo V – xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 ** _Arbitrium- (Determinación)_**

La peli azul había logrado hablar a solas con su tía y le contó lo ocurrido, la mayor agradeció infinitamente que su sobrina haya cuidado de su hijo y se reprendió a si misma por haberse marchado con los Yamanaka.

— Cariño, muchas gracias por cuidar de Neji, no sé qué habría pasado si tu no hubieres estado aquí— Dijo la mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos del castaño.

— No te preocupes tía, que lo he hecho con gusto— Respondió la peli azul mientras contemplaba el rostro sereno de su primo.

— Ahora más que nunca estoy convencida que mi hijo no tiene vocación— Dijo la mayor mientras fruncía el ceño — este tipo de auto castigos se dan cuando se considera estar en falta y creo saber porque él lo siente así— dijo esto último más para sí que para que la oji perla la escuchara.

— No te entiendo tía. ¿Qué quieres decir con estar en falta?— Pregunto la oji perla teniendo la impresión de que tal vez ella pudiera estar involucrada en lo que su tía mencionaba.

— Nada cariño, creo que debo ir a hablar con mi esposo, ¿Podrías quedarte un momento con él?— dijo la mayor mientras se levantaba con la firme determinación de convencer a su esposo de pedir la dispensa papal.

— Dd-demo tía…—intentó decir la menor pero su tía ya había dejado la habitación, más que decidida — no puedo estar aquí tía onegaii— termino de decir la oji perla en un susurro, para luego voltear a verlo a él.

— Nii-san, ¿porque? ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas? Si tan solo…—Intento terminar la frase pero sus lágrimas se lo impidieron, entonces se giró de espaldas a él, tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar ser escuchada, cuanto quería gritar, quería decirle al mundo entero cuando dolor embargaba su alma ante la imposibilidad de ser feliz

— ¿Lloras Hinata sama?— Escucho decir de labios de él, entonces se dio la vuelta y vio como el pretendía incorporarse, la fiebre había cedido.

— Nii-san no te levantes— Dijo ella, intentando evitar que él se levantara

— ¿Por qué lloras Hinata sama?—Volvió a preguntar él, angustiado sospechando la razón, esa razón que quería escuchar y que al mismo tiempo deseaba negarse.

— Yy-yo— Carraspeo mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y desviaba su mirada—Bueno... yy-yo— Y de verdad que quería seguir hablando pero no pudo y menos cuando escucho un par de voces conocidas discutir y que se dirigían a la recamara. Así que de inmediato se limpió la cara como pudo.

.

— Te digo que no. Un Hyuga es fiel a sus promesas— Gritaba ya el hombre.

— Pero ¿De qué sirve una promesa hecha por un tercero?. Esa promesa es tuya no suya! — Contestaba ella

— He dicho que no y punto final Nabiki!— Sentencio él Hyuga mayor.

Súbitamente abrieron la puerta encontrando a un Neji sentado en su cama y a una Hinata de camino a la puerta. Todos quedaron congelados por unos instantes.

— Padre— Dijo el castaño intentando incorporarse pero su madre se lo impidió.

Entonces el mayor caminó hasta el menor

— Me da gusto verte hijo. Pero mañana deberás regresar al monasterio—

— Como usted diga padre— Respondió el mientras agachaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada.

— No!— Gritó la mayor mientras se acercaba al menor y lo abrazaba, situación que hizo estremecer al castaño.

Entonces el patriarca Hyuga se acercó aún más intrigado por la reacción de su hijo.

— ¿Qué sucede, porque esa cara?— dijo en tono severo el Hyuga, mientras revisaba la espalda de su hijo—¿Que demm..?— Intento maldecir pero se contuvo, luego volteo a ver a su esposa— ¿Qué significa esto Nabiki? ¿Por qué mi hijo esta lastimado de la espalda? — Demando saber mientras señalaba la espalda de su hijo.

— Es lo que he tratado de decirte desde hace rato pero jamás escuchas, eres tan egoísta!—Respondió la matriarca profundamente irritada

— Tu solo hablaste de que no querías que regresara pero no dijiste porque!—

— Padre no se preocupe estaré bien, solo debo reposar un poco y mañana puedo partir si es su deseo— Interrumpió el castaño.

Entonces ambos voltearon a ver a su hijo, el mayor sonrió satisfecho pero luego endureció el rostro, girándose hacia su esposa.

— Puede quedarse unos días más, luego deberá irse y es mi última palabra— sentencio el hombre antes de marcharse.

Cuando hubo abandonado la recamara, ambas mujeres emitieron un profundo suspiro.

— Todo estará bien cariño— Dijo la mayor mientras sonreía— Confía en mi— termino de decir mientras se giraba hacia su sobrina— gracias Hinata, puedes retirarte yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora.

— Hai, tía como usted diga— Dijo la peli azul mientras dirigía una última mirada a su primo que al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agachar la cabeza y desviar su mirada.

.

.

La Hyuga decidió pasar a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de dirigirse a su habitación a continuar con sus actividades de costura, entonces la voz de su tío la saco de su ensimismamiento.

— Sobrina, vi a tu padre hace días—Dijo el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— me comento que en un año aproximadamente contraerás nupcias con el menor de los Inuzuka, me alegro mucho, son personas muy importantes. Aunque no comulgo con algunas de sus ideas, pero confío en el criterio de tu padre. Supongo estarás emocionada—

— Emm —Carraspeo la oji perla volteando a ver a su tío— supongo que si tío— respondió con tono de duda en su voz y desviando la mirada.

— No te veo muy animada hija ¿puedo saber por qué?— Preguntó el mayor acercándose a ella mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su sobrina.

Hizashi Hyuga siempre había demostrado ser un hombre cariñoso y afable, preocupado por su familia y los demás. Y obviamente le preocupaba que su sobrina se viera a disgusto.

— Etto… estoy bien tío, es solo que…

— Es solo ¿Qué hija?— Pregunto el mayor intrigado

— Yo no conozco a Kiba san, y tengo un poco de miedo— Dijo la joven Hyuga escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo.

— Ya veo, bueno hija no debes preocuparte yo le conozco perfectamente y puedo asegurarte que es un buen chico, un poco emm atrabancado pero buen chico. Te lo aseguro— termino de decir el mayor.

— Hai— Dijo la joven mientras meditaba un poco sobre lo que habría de preguntar —Tío, ¿usted y mi tía se casaron por amor?— Pregunto la oji perla mientras buscaba la mirada del mayor.

— Hai — Dijo el, para luego añadir — me enfrente a mi padre, como sabrás en un principio me desheredo, por lo que tuve que luchar bastante por levantar mi propio imperio. Finalmente cuando el murió, mi hermano Hiashi considero que era justo que yo tuviera la mitad de los bienes, pero yo ya había levantado gran parte de mi fortuna. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero veo que hay duda en tu voz. ¿Es que acaso te has enamorado de alguien querida sobrina?. Porque si es así, si deseas puedo hablar con tu padre y…—

— No, no hace falta tío— carraspeo la joven— supongo que algún día podre amar a mi esposo— dijo con una voz triste y apagada.

Luego, tomo un vaso de agua de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Hinata chan, cuando se quiere algo se lucha por ello sin importar que— Dijo el mayor antes de que la joven abandonara la cocina.

Entonces ella se detuvo unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza para luego Preguntar — ¿Eso aplica a todos tío? Si es así, entonces buscaré la manera— dijo sin voltearse para reanudar su marcha dejando a un Hizashi más que confundido.

Oh cuán lejos estaba de sospechar si quiera lo que pasaba bajo su techo el mayor, cuán lejos estaba de imaginar lo que su consejo acarrearía a partir de ese momento. Si él hubiera sabido a que o a quien se refería su sobrina, se habría mordido la lengua sin lugar a dudas. Sin saber había dado carta abierta a una nueva y determinada Hinata Hyuga, una que estaba planteándose luchar por su propia felicidad, sin embargo el camino no sería para nada fácil y ella lo sabía.

.

.

Sonriente la peli azul arribo a su recamara, comenzando de inmediato a hacer su costura. Era un pañuelo blanco en el cual bordaba un ave emprendiendo el vuelo con hilos plateados.

— Ser libre— Pensó — Me gusta— Dijo sonriendo.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está él?— Pregunto el mayor a su esposa.

Ella volteo a verlo a los ojos, aguantando el impulso de insistir en abandonar la promesa hecha años atrás.

— Bien, la fiebre ha pasado— Dijo secamente.

— Ya veo. Bien, ahora si podrías contarme ¿Porque mi hijo se encuentra en ese estado?— Demando saber el Hyuga mientras tomaba a su esposa de los hombros, buscando quizás en su mirada una respuesta que sus labios se negaban a otorgarle. Entonces ella alzo la vista y lo vio a los ojos mientras los propios se encontraban nublados y gritando por tu culpa. Él pudo adivinarlo todo o eso creyó hacer.

— ¿Así que crees que es mi culpa he?¿acaso yo lo mande a azotar?—pregunto el castaño mientras su mujer nuevamente desviaba la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior

— No — dijo ella, luego tomo un respiro —Pero casi— Dijo finalmente

— ¿Cómo habría yo tenido culpa de ello? ¿acaso el mismo ha sido?

— Hai — Respondió secamente ella — Si porque…

— ¿Porque qué?

— Porque no tiene vocación—Termino de decir ella

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto esta vez mientras comenzaba a apretar a su mujer de los hombros— Responde de una buena vez!

— Neji no tiene vocación sacerdotal. Esa es la verdad, él no lo dice pero puedo verlo en sus ojos, lo supe desde que lo vi la primera vez que lo vi tras su regreso. Estamos cometiendo un pecado grave al obligarlo Hizashi y lo sabes!— Dijo la mujer casi en un grito

— Pecado seria no cumplir mi promesa mujer! ¿Qué no entiendes?

— El que no comprende eres tú! Ha sido el quien ha atentado contra su cuerpo!, ¿no se supone que somos un templo de Dios?, ¿es decir nuestro cuerpo?. Él se siente culpable de no sentir el llamado, Hizashi cariño él no está llamado a ser monje. ¿Porque no quieres comprender eso?— Dijo entre sollozos la castaña.

Entonces de la nada sintió el golpe en su rostro, era la primera vez desde que su esposo la golpeaba, nunca lo había hecho, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima.

Ella se tocó la cara con su mano aun incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar, el entonces volteo a ver su propia mano asustado de sí mismo, de su reacción, quiso detenerla, disculparse, pero ella ya había abandonado la recamara.

— Nabiki amor espera yo, lo siento, Nabiki regresa!— Grito sabiendo que no volvería y que quizás había comenzado a perder a su esposa.

— ¿Dios que debo hacer? ¿Realmente estoy cometiendo un pecado?— Se dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama que compartiera por 20 años con su esposa, tallándose la cabeza confundido sin saber que hacer por primera vez en su vida.

.

.

.

La recamara del Hyuga menor estaba a un lado de la de sus padres y él había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, aquello no hizo sino hacerlo sentir miserable, más de lo que ya se sentía. Lo que su madre decía era verdad, el recién había descubierto su falta de vocación aunque ya tenía sospechas de ello, sobre todo porque cuando escuchaba al resto de sus compañeros quienes se veían felices de permanecer dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes en el monasterio, El por el contrario, anhelaba volar lejos, deseaba saber que había del otro lado, sus únicos momentos de alegría eran cuando practicaba artes marciales con Fray Teo, no podía decir que había sido infeliz, pero siempre había deseado tanto su libertad, tanto y ahora que la tenía parcialmente sabía que eso era lo que deseaba para siempre. Ahora mismo se preguntaba que se sentiría ser besado por la persona amada.

Mientras meditaba sobre ello no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar el vivido sueño que había tenido mientras deliraba, ahora mismo rozaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos sintiendo su respiración entre cortada al recordar todo.

De un momento a otro se reprendió a si mismo por tales pensamientos y decidió levantarse e ir al jardín en el que la había visto aquel día bajo el árbol de sakura, necesitaba aspirar el aroma de aquellas flores que se antojaban olían igual a ella, a sus cabellos, porque aquel día, en aquel campo, cuando rodaron por el pasto pudo olerla, pudo hacerlo también el día que llego a aquella casa y ella lo recibió efusiva, podía sentir esa aroma cuando estaba cerca suyo y el viento llevaba su dulce esencia a su nariz.

Ese árbol ahora frente a él, tan lleno de flores era tan parecido a ella, tan dulce, tan tierno. Cerro los ojos al sentarse en aquel huerto bajo su sombra, de pronto, como si la hubiese llamado, al abrir los ojos allí estaba ella, frente a él, sonriéndole. Entonces creyó estar soñando por lo que sacudió su cabeza para luego abrir los ojos y ver que ya no estaba. — Definitivamente fue una visión— se dijo. Pero entonces una voz tras él, le susurró al oído.

— ¿Estás bien Nii-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El volteo asustado mientras abría los ojos como platos.

— Hh-Hinata sama— Atino a decir.

Ante su reacción ella comenzó a reír. — Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma Nii-san. Veo con gusto que estas mejor. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?— Preguntó mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

El no pudo sino quedarse congelado, no podía decir palabra alguna así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Permanecieron callados por uno buen rato sin saber que decir, haciéndose únicamente compañía.

Súbitamente ella se levantó decidida y se plantó frente a él.

— Neji Nii-san ¿Querrías caminar fuera de aquí?. Claro si no te sientes muy cansado— Dijo mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos índices debido a su nerviosismo.

Él hubiera querido decir no, no puedo pero… no pudo, no pudo decir que no, y nuevamente solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano.

Juntos caminaron la misma senda que habían recorrido hacia un par de días atrás, repentinamente ella se detuvo y sintiéndose osada al ver que no había nadie cerca, se acercó a él coloco sus manos en su cuello y parándose de puntitas debido a la diferencia de altura, depositó un dulce beso sobre sus labios, había sido apenas perceptible, tan sutil como un aleteo de mariposa. Luego se apartó de él sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos. El por su parte estaba congelado, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, no pudo decir nada.

Ella entonces se sintió la más tonta del mundo, quizás se había equivocado. ¿Pero cómo?, si estaba segura que el sentía algo, entonces cuando estaba a punto de disculparse y pedirle que regresaran a casa el finalmente hablo.

— ¿Es esto lo que se siente ser besado por la persona que amas?— Pregunto el, mientras rosaba sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Ella no pudo sino sonrojarse violentamente y enfrentando la pena respondió

— Ss-si, ss-supongo. ¿Estás enamorado Nii-san?— Pregunto entonces ella fijando su mirada en el rostro de él.

— Creo que sí. Si soñar contigo todas las noches, pensarte durante el día y desear verte siempre aun cuando mi corazón parece querer explotar, entonces sí, estoy enamorado Hinata sama, estoy enamorado de usted. De ti Hinata— Respondió el mientras trataba de desviar la mirada de los ojos de ella que lo veía felíz.

— Nii-san— Dijo ella mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría. El entonces la abrazo fuertemente deseando congelar el momento— Yo también te amo, te amo mucho Nii-san—

El entonces la separo un poco y esta vez fue el quien la beso, primero de manera dulce y un poco torpe, después de todo ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, pero conforme pasaron los minutos se fueron habituando, finalmente cuando el oxígeno hizo falta a sus pulmones, tuvieron que separarse, su respiración era agitada. Sonrojados, con el pecho a punto de desbordarse, sonrieron y recargaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hinata sama?, yo… yo no sé, yo solo sé que quiero estar con usted y no dejarla nunca—

Ella entonces abrió los ojos — Yo tampoco lo sé, pero también quiero permanecer a tu lado— Contestó mientras acariciaba el rostro de su primo, luego se recargo en él y lo abrazo olvidando por un momento que él estaba aún mal herido, reacciono cuando sintió que él se estremeció — yo lo siento nii-san lo olvide— Dijo apenada.

— Está bien— Dijo el— no importa, el dolor físico pasa pronto— comento tomando aire — Creo que debemos regresar a casa.

— Hai— Respondió ella— ¿puedo tomar tu mano durante el camino? Si viene alguien la soltaré, lo prometo.

Él se giró a verla y sonriendo

— Hai— Respondió el tomando la iniciativa el mismo mientras cogía su pequeña mano con delicadeza.

Los días que siguieron fueron de miradas furtivas, algunas escapadas a su lugar secreto, pequeños recados, señas cuando nadie los veía. O al menos eso creían, la madre del castaño se daba perfecta cuenta de casi todo, desconocía de sus escapadas y de sus besos, porque era eso, únicamente se limitaban a abrazarse o besarse y tomarse de la mano mientras compartían ideas sobre un futuro que se antojaba perfecto para ellos dos juntos.

Por eso en una de sus tantas escapadas al jardín o al campo no podían imaginar que al regresar les esperaba un Hizashi Hyuga con maletas hechas esperando la llegada de ambos para enviar al castaño de regreso al monasterio.

— Es bueno ver que ya te has recuperado. ¿Dónde estaban?— Preguntó el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Etto, yo… yo le pedí a nii-san que me acompañara, no sé si sabias tío pero un día salí sola y tres hombres intentaros secuestrarme si no es porque llega Neji nii-san no sé que habría pasado— Dijo la peli azul asombrada de sí misma, como había logrado improvisar aquello, aunque por otra parte eso realmente había ocurrido.

— Ya veo. Bien pues me alegro, aunque tendrás que acostumbrarte a que alguien más te acompañe hija porque como vez ya tengo hechas las maletas de mi hijo. Neji mañana a primera hora partes al monasterio—

Neji sintió que su pecho ardía de rabia, era una sensación que no había sentido hacia mucho tiempo y conteniendo lo más que pudo la molestia atino a decir.

— Yo lo siento padre pero no puedo, es decir, no deseo regresar—

— ¿Qué has dicho insensato?— Respondió el mayor con las venas alrededor de sus ojos alteradas mientras golpeaba el rostro de su hijo.

— He dicho que no deseo regresar al monasterio— Dijo el menor mientras se levantaba del piso y veía desafiante a su padre.

— Tú lo que quieres es matarme de un infarto! ¿Que acaso no recuerdas que dice el cuarto mandamiento?—

— Si— dijo el— Honraras a tu padre y a tu madre— Cito mientras desviaba la mirada al piso. Para luego tomar aire y voltear a ver a su padre a los ojos— Pero padre, si yo lo amo a usted y a madre, les honro con todo mi corazón ¿Por qué entonces no desea que yo sea feliz?— Pregunto entonces viendo a su padre a los ojos.

— Yy-yo… sabía que nunca debimos sacarte de ahí, todo es culpa de tu madre!— Atino a decir el mayor muy molesto.

— No, padre, yo jamás fui del todo feliz ahí, si permanecí fue por respeto a usted, pero yo no puedo faltar a Dios con una vocación que no siento—

El mayor quiso golpearlo una y mil veces pero se contuvo, al final solo atino a decir

— Está bien, pero a partir de hoy trabajaras como uno más de mis peones y vivirás en la zona de empleados, no eres más mi hijo ¿entendiste?— Dijo el mayor mientras dejaba a un castaño y a una peli azul azorados pero al mismo tiempo felices.

— Si padre, es decir si Hizashi sama— dijo el Hyuga menor haciendo una breve referencia.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxox Nota de la autora oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bien hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo, no sé qué les haya parecido pff personalmente las ideas surgieron y surgieron, Ah como hacemos sufrir a este pobre par de oji perlas. A veces los padres pueden llegar de ser un poco tercos, sobre todo en aquella época donde las promesas, la palabra, el honor y el renombre eran más importantes que nada en el mundo, lo que se decía se hacía y no había vuelta de hoja. Para que su padre pudiera sentirse libre de su promesa; era preciso que su hijo estuviera muerto por eso Hizashi pensó que si declaraba muerto a su hijo seria libre de la promesa que había hecho años atrás. Y bueno, se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias en pro de mejorar esta historia :D si llegaste hasta aquí significa que has leído cada capítulo de esta historia y eso me hace profundamente feliz! Compartidla con vuestros amigos que amen el NejiHina! Saludos y hasta pronto. Los quiere Dolly. Hina


	6. Chapter VI - Amissa-

Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kinomoto. La historia de este fanfic por su parte SI.

Espero no estarlos aburriendo. Onegaii, comentenme para saber que no estoy sola u.u ¿alguien por ahí que ame el NejiHina tanto como yo?

..

x **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox- Capítulo VI- xoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxox**

 **...Amissa (perdidos)...**

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el castaño fue echado de su casa, durante ese tiempo ha trabajado duro como uno más de los trabajadores de su padre quienes no han cesado de humillarle.

Flashback

— _Miren parece nenita! ¿verdad que no es lo mismo ser hijo del dueño que trabajar duro?—dijo uno mientras lo jalaba de los cabellos, el castaño no podía ser más indiferente a los insultos y vejaciones, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en el monasterio además si quería seguir viendo a Hinata debía controlarse y no liarse a golpes con los demás._

— _No quiero problemas yo estoy aquí para trabajar, soy uno más de ustedes— Respondió el oji perla._

— _No, tú no eres uno de nosotros y nunca lo serás, tus ojos te delatan— dijo otro acercándose mientras extendía su mano a modo de presentación— Me llamo Mitsuki._

— _Ay! vamos Mitsuki no seas arrastrado el chico esta jodido, sin un Yen, su padre lo hechó ¿para qué quieres ser su amigo? No seas ridículo!— dijo otro._

— _A mí no me interesa su dinero, si alguien esta jodido como yo no lo voy a dejar a su suerte— Respondió el peli blanco_

— _Ay ya que aburrido se volvió esto, mejor vámonos— Dijo otro. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo dejando al nuevo par de amigos juntos._

— _Soy Neji— Dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano tambien— Gracias por lo de hace un momento._

— _No hay de qué. Pero dime Hyuga ¿porque permanecer aquí?, es posible que con el conocimiento o estudios que tienes puedes conseguir un buen empleo en otro lado— Dijo extrañado el peli blanco._

— _Es por ella.— hizo una pausa— Por Hinata—_

— _Te refieres a Hinata sama, ¿la sobrina de Hizashi sama?_

— _Si, ella_

— _¿pero no es tu prima? Los ricos sí que son raros, había oído que se casan entre ellos para no perder su dinero, pero no creo que sea tu caso después de todo no tienes nada ahora._

— _De hecho eso que mencionas un tiempo fue algo común en mi clan. Pero no, en mi caso, la razón es amor._

— _Estás perdido amigo mío. Dudo que el padre de ella te permita si quiera acercarte— dijo el peli blanco mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro._

 _Fin del flash back_

 _._

 _._

— ¿Cómo se presenta tu día Hyuga?—

— Bien supongo— Contesto el castaño sin emoción alguna en su voz

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— Solo recordaba el día que llegue aquí con ustedes. Has sido un buen amigo Mitsuki—

— Nah, no te preocupes. No hay nada que agradecer, estoy seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo en mí lugar, aunque debo decir que en dado caso no habrías necesitado mi ayuda ¿no es así?

— No entiendo a qué te refieres— Dijo el castaño de manera automática y sin expresión facial.

— A que te vi golpear aquellos tres tipos sin ayuda de nadie hace tiempo— soltó si más su compañero

— Ah vaya. Tal vez— Respondió indiferente.

— Imagino que si no pateaste el trasero de nuestros compañeros hace dos meses fue por permanecer aquí por ella ¿cierto?—

— Tal vez—

— ¿Tienes otra respuesta que no sea tal vez?—

— No lo sé, tal vez—

— Bah olvídalo— Dijo el peli blanco, en el corto tiempo de conocerse ya sabía como era su amigo, de hecho ya se había acostumbrado a que sus pláticas fuesen casi un monologo.

— Ey ustedes!, no vienen con nosotros vamos a festejar que la cosecha ha terminado— Dijo una voz interrumpiéndoles

— No gracias, no bebo— Dijo el castaño

— No me digas que continúas viéndonos por debajo Hyuga— Dijo un cuarto.

— No, para nada es solo que no bebo— Contesto el oji perla fríamente

— Pareces monje, no bebes, no juegas, no peleas— Dijo otro

— Tal vez— Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la mesa sintiéndose un poco mareado, quiso dar un paso pero cayo de bruces al suelo— ¿Que me dieron?— Atinó a preguntar antes de quedar inconsciente.

— Deberías de cuidar más tu comida Hyuga— Dijo uno de los chicos que ya lo habían rodeado, en tanto otros golpeaban a su único amigo al intentar detenerles de lo que estaban por hacer.

.

.

.

Al despertar se encontró en un lugar extraño adolorido de los golpes recibidos mientras estaba inconsciente, intento incorporarse pero alguien se lo impidió.

— Eres resistente chico, otro ya habría muerto, tu amigo no tuvo la misma suerte que tú, aún permanece inconsciente— dijo un desconocido que los atendía.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Pregunto confundido

— En Okinawa— Respondió el extraño

— ¿Okinawa? Pero yo estaba ¿Dónde estaba? Arg! Porque me duele tanto la cabeza— Decía el Hyuga mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos

— Es normal tienes más de dos semanas inconsciente—

— Hinata, debo verla!— Atinó a decir el castaño

— ¿Tu novia?—

— Yy-yyo, no lo sé. Sé que debo buscarla, encontrarla—

— Pues por ahora no podrá ser posible si no sabes ni siquiera de dónde vienes. Pero yo si lo sé, al menos algo. Mucho gusto me llamo Ko, trabajo más bien trabaje para el señor Teuchi Ikeda. Él me envió a buscarte, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte así.

— ¿Teuchi Ikeda?. No conozco a ningún Teuchi

— Vaya que te dieron duro jovencito. ¿Fray Teo, no?

Entonces parte de su memoria regreso, el monasterio, su niñez, su madre, su padre y ella… Hinata.

— Yy-yo debo regresar a Konoha, a la mansión Hyuga. Debo ver a Hinata, debe pensar que la abandone— Dijo el castaño intentando incorporarse.

— No, no puedes, tengo entendido que la señorita Hyuga cree que has muerto. Su padre ha mandado gente por ella y la han ingresado a un monasterio cuando se enteró de lo de ustedes dos—

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué Hiashi sama se enteró? ¿Pero cómo?—

— Parece ser que Hizashi sama lo escucho de su madre cuando hablaba con Ayame su sirvienta y no dudo en contárselo a su hermano quien la ha ingresado por dos años a un monasterio, la vida con Inuzuka se aplaza por ese tiempo. Desafortunadamente no sé dónde este tal lugar.

— ¿Pero cómo es que usted sabe todo esto? Ya sé que Fray Teo lo envió pero ¿el cómo supo de todo? No comprendo, ella y yo nos habíamos seguido viendo en secreto. ¿Quién le conto a Fray Teo de lo que me había pasado?— Pregunto desesperado el Hyuga mientras sujetaba del cuello de la yukata a Ko.

— He sido yo hijo mío— Dijo una voz conocida

— Madre!— exclamo el menor— ¿Pero cómo?

— Yo te contare todo— dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento al lado del menor— yo, es decir —Dijo tomando aire— Después que tu padre te desconociera intente por todos los medios ganar el perdón para ti, pero fue en vano. Fue por eso que decidí acudir al padre superior a pedir su ayuda.

Flash back

— _Su eminencia agradezco infinitamente que me haya usted recibido— Dijo la mujer_

— _Entiendo que el asunto que le trae aquí es de gravedad señora Hyuga. Tome asiento. ¿Podría decirme de que se trata?—Respondió el mayor._

— _Hai, es mi esposo— Dijo la pobre mujer— Más bien mi esposo y mi hijo— tomo aire y entonces comenzó a hablar de manera atropellada contando lo mejor que podía los detalles de lo ocurrido. El fraile mayor escucho con atención todo._

— _Debo decir querida señora Hyuga que ya lo sospechaba, suponía que algo así sucedería. — dijo el fraile para luego hacer una breve pausa — Es decir no me extraña lo que acaba de contarme. Lamento mucho lo que acaba de narrar, sin embargo no puedo hacer gran cosa por la relación entre su esposo e hijo, aunque puedo intentar hablar con Hizashi, por otra parte puedo pedir una dispensa papal a su nombre._

— _Le agradezco su excelencia— Dijo la mujer en un sollozo._

— _Fray Teo, ya lo escuche ¿de verdad pensó que no me daría cuenta? Puede pasar—_

— _Jejeje Buen día por la mañana padre superior, señora Hyuga— saludo el fraile regordete._

— _Buen día padre— Respondió la mujer haciendo una breve reverencia_

— _Emm bueno creo que yo podría ayudar a su hijo, claro si me permite acompañarle y por supuesto si el padre superior me da permiso de salir del monasterio y ausentarme un mes aproximadamente—_

 _Tras obtener la aprobación del fraile mayor, Fray Teo viajó al complejo Ikeda uno de los clanes más grandes de Japón, aun mayor que el Hyuga, ahí tras ser recibido por el líder del clan, que resultó ser su hermano menor, Fray Teo acordó adoptar al castaño como protegido e hijo suyo. Fue así como Guy Ikeda, hermano menor de Teuchi ordenó a Ko buscar al oji perla y traerlo a Okinawa como un miembro más del clan Ikeda._

Fin del flash back

— Y fue así que tras dos días de búsqueda logramos encontrarte mal herido junto a este chico amigo tuyo. Yo lo lamento hijo, lo siento mucho, no pude evitar que tu tío Hiashi se llevara a Hinata.— Dijo la mujer con mucho pesar

— ¿Pero eso cuando ocurrió?—Preguntó el Hyuga

— Parece ser que tu tío y tu padre aprovecharon que yo había salido al monasterio para llevársela. Yo, lo siento mucho hijo. Por otra parte tu padre cree que has muerto. Incluso en determinado momento yo también lo creí cuando tu padre me conto todo al regresar, pero cuando me dijo que no había visto tu cuerpo, mi corazón de madre me dijo que te encontraría, afortunadamente fue así, Fray Teo confío en mi intuición

— Madre no comprendo ¿Cómo es que mi padre siendo un hombre de fe pudo hacer algo tan abominable? ¿Es decir el me mando golpear? Y conto todo a mi tío? ¿Para qué?

— No hijo, yo no puedo creer eso, estoy segura que tu padre no tuvo que ver en lo tuyo, lo de Hinata… el cree que es una aberración, igual tu tío—

— ¿Madre pero no es peor lastimar a tu propia hija o hijo? ¿Cómo puede pensar que el sufrimiento es lo correcto? Yo lo siento pero no puedo aceptar eso, no puedo renegar de él… porque fue el padre que me fue asignado, pero me duele y mucho, solo espero que cuando se dé cuenta de sus errores no sea demasiado tarde— Dijo con pesar el Hyuga

Su madre no dudo en abrazarle, consolarlo. Sabía que debía volver al complejo Hyuga su esposo estaría por regresar de su viaje de negocios y de no encontrarla se molestaría bastante, además no tendría como justificar su ausencia.

— Neji cariño debo regresar a casa. Tú debes permanecer aquí, en cuanto me sea posible volveré a visitarte, te prometo investigar lo que pueda sobre el paradero de Hinata— Comento la mayor entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo.

Fue así que tras despedirse de su retoño retornó a casa, dejando al castaño más adolorido por lo que le había contado, que por la golpiza recibida.

.

.

Tres semanas atrás en un convento de religiosas oculto en las montañas

— Bienvenida señorita Hyuga, esta será su celda de la cual no podrá salir más que para comer con el resto de las novicias, es verdad que usted no lo es pero recibirá el mismo trato y por tanto tendrá las mismas obligaciones por los próximos dos años y medio, ¿entendió?—

— Hai— Asintió la Hyuga sin el menor ánimo. Había averiguado por Ayame antes de irse que Neji había sido asesinado por sus compañeros de trabajo mientras dormía. La peli azul se sentía muerta en vida, no había razón alguna para seguir adelante, ahora estar aislada del mundo no significaba nada para ella, después de todo Neji había pasado por lo mismo casi toda su vida, así que de cierta manera se sentía cerca de él estando ahí.

— Una cosa más— Dijo la mayor

— Hai — Contesto la peli azul

— Su cabello… su cabello deberá ser cortado como el del resto de las novicias— Sentenció la religiosa con algo de pena, había cosas que no entendía, que jamás había logrado entender y una de ellas era cuando los padres creían que ingresar a alguien a un convento significaba un castigo, bueno ella tenía la vocación pero por mucho tiempo vio desfilar muchas jovencitas sin ella, afortunadamente para Hinata no era su situación del todo, eso fue lo que pensó la mayor.

— Pero no se supone que eso sucede cuando una novicia hace sus votos?— Dijo para luego hacer pausa— Entiendo, adelante, no importa— Contesto la Hyuga, mientras recordaba como a él le gustaba acariciar su cabello y como más de alguna vez le dijo que olía como la flor de sakura, pero sin el ¿Qué caso tenía ya? Solamente sentiría dolor al peinarlo cada mañana.

La oji perla fue despojada de todo con lo que había llegado, su fino kimono, su peineta de plata, todo… finalmente su cabello fue cortado en una muy pequeña melena, mientras veía caer sus mechones azules al suelo no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, estaba despidiéndose de lo último que le quedaba de Neji.

.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Notas de la autora xoxoxoxoxo

Okay, aclarando dudas que podrían surgir.

La mamá de Neji fue al monasterio mientras ella no estaba, Hizashi aprovecho para informar a su hermano de la situación de su hijo y sobrina por lo que Hiashi se lanzó al complejo Hyuga por Hinata. Coincidió que en ese inter entre que la mama de Neji fue al monasterio a pedir ayuda y el padre de Hinata estaban ahí fue que medio mataron a Neji y a su amigo Mitsuki dándolos por muertos. Sobre quien mando golpear a Neji, eso aún no se los puedo decir, más adelante se verá. Sobre cómo fue que lo encontraron si se supone todos lo creían muerto, bueno como dijo la mamá de Neji su intuición de madre al no haber tumba alguna le dijo que no había muerto. Además recuerden que Fray Teo es de una familia más poderosa que la Hyuga tiene sus contactos, por algo el hermano del fraile comisionó a Ko. Quise poner a Guy como hermano de Teuchi por la cercanía que en la serie tenia Guy con Neji a pesar de que a veces desesperara al Hyuga.

Y bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, no se creo que estoy siendo un poco cruel con este par pero son ideas que vienen de repente a mi cabeza, aun no se de cuantos capítulos constara a veces creo que no llegara a diez otras digo igual y sí, pero ya veremos. Bueno, me despido por ahora, muchas gracias a ti, si estás leyendo esto significa que has leído todos los capítulos hasta ahora, así que muchas gracias! Nos veremos pronto! Abrazos .


	7. Chapter VII -Solitudinem-

**Xoxoxoxox Capítulo VII xoxoxoxoxoX**

 **Solitudinem -Soledad-**

 **.**

Ha pasado ya casi año y medio desde que la peli azul fue recluida en el monasterio, en ese tiempo no ha recibido visita alguna, lo cual no es de extrañar, nadie a excepción de Hiashi e Hizashi conocen su paradero, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

— Hermano, es bueno verte. ¿a qué debo tu visita?— Dijo el menor de los gemelos Hyuga.

— Vine a arreglar algunos asuntos a Konoha por lo que me pareció bien pasar a saludarte. Nos hemos quedado muy solos Hizashi, en especial tu.— Expresó el mayor con cierta melancolía

— No es algo que me preocupe— Contesto con cierto desgano el menor — además no se supone que tú tienes a tu hija Hanabi, la cual es tu orgullo, tengo entendido heredara la cabeza del clan

— Es cierto, aunque desde que supo que envíe a su hermana a las montañas Ibuki no me ha dirigido la palabra. Podría decir que la desheredo pero entonces no me quedaría nada. ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí tu deseo de enviar a Neji al monasterio, era un chico con mucho potencial fácilmente pude haber dejado al clan en sus manos. No comprendo cómo fue que se te metió en la cabeza hacer promesas sin sentido hermano—

— Realmente no es algo que me preocupe ahora, ni asunto que te incumba hermano — Respondió el menor con voz monocorde.

— A veces me da la impresión que tras la pérdida de tu primer hijo fuiste perdiendo algo de cordura Hizashi. En ocasiones te comportas como un fanático religioso— Dijo el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja acusatoria.

— ¿Lo dice el que encerró a su hija blasfema en un convento contra su voluntad también? Porque si es así, permíteme reírme en tu cara— Apuntó el menor con sarcasmo mientras señalaba a su hermano con el dedo índice sobre su pecho.

— Eso no habría pasado si tu hijo no la hubiera desviado de lo que planee para ella!— Contesto el otro molesto con las venas alrededor de sus ojos alteradas.

— Bien, esto está subiendo de tono. Calmémonos un poco— Dijo el menor, tomando un respiro — No tiene caso hablar al respecto, después de todo mi hijo ha muerto

— Cierto, pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿viste el cuerpo acaso? Es decir ¿te conformaste con ver su yukata llena de sangre?— Pregunto extrañado el mayor

— La verdad es que no quise verlo después de todo no tenía caso, el había dejado de ser mi hijo— Dijo el menor, aun cuando sabia en su interior que la realidad era que no había tenido el valor de ver el cuerpo de su hijo— únicamente entregue unas monedas a quienes me trajeron la información… ni siquiera sé dónde está sepultado— Explicó el menor emitiendo un suspiro

— Vaya que eres terco. No obstante por otro lado, supongo que tienes razón, nuestros hijos estaban cometiendo algo abominable. Aunque si somos estrictos nuestros padres también eran primos ¿o no hermano?

— Eso era diferente, es decir, eran otros tiempos— Quiso justificar el menor — da igual, ellos están mal, nosotros bien y se acabó el asunto. ¿Hinata chan continua en ese lugar cierto?, es decir ¿permanecerá los dos años que dijiste?—

— Hai, las hermanas Clarisas la cuidan bien. Les pedí que la trataran como cualquier otra novicia. Espero que a estas alturas su voluntad este quebrantada, a menos que quiera permanecer ahí para siempre— Sentencio el mayor mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su espalda.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que cerca, oculta tras una pared Nabiki había escuchado todo, desde la supuesta muerte de Neji, la mujer había decidido dormir en la que fuera habitación de su hijo. Si bien ella sabía que estaba vivo, se negaba a permanecer al lado de su esposo, él había cambiado tanto. Por otro lado coincidía con su cuñado, Hizashi se veía cada día más y más trastornado, tanto que daba miedo, ya la había golpeado una vez y con tristeza veía que a últimas fechas se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a sus empleados también. No era más el hombre cándido y amoroso del que se había enamorado, su obsesión con el pecado y las buenas costumbres eran cada día peor y eso la tenía muy triste.

— Así que con las hermanas clarisas…— Pensó la mujer— Esto debe saberlo mi hijo— Se dijo mientras se retiraba sigilosamente antes de ser vista.

Luego caminó a la cocina a preparar Té, mismo que ofrecería a su esposo e invitado.

— Buenas tardes Hiashi san. Me alegra ver que este de visita en esta su casa— Saludo la mujer al llegar con la bandeja del Té y vasos.

— Buena tarde Nabiki san. Gusto en saludarte, veo que continuas tan bella como siempre. Es para mí muy grato ver que has preparado el Té— Respondió el Hyuga mayor mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo.

— Hai— Respondió secamente la Hyuga mientras hacía ademan de retirarse

— No es necesario que te retires Nabiki— Dijo el menor tomando a su esposa del brazo antes que terminara de irse.

— No creo que haya algo interesante en la plática de dos caballeros que me incumba querido— Dijo la castaña mientras se zafaba del agarre de su marido.

Entonces el hizo amago de querer detenerla, pero cuando la vio a los ojos pudo percibir su mirada acusadora, o al menos así lo sentía, en el fondo Hizashi se sentía culpable de la muerte de su único hijo y sabía que ella lo culpaba de todo.

Al ver la escena tan incómoda el Hyuga mayor decidió intervenir.

Carraspeo — Lie, Nabiki san, no hay nada que no puedas escuchar de nuestras platicas, nos sentiríamos muy felices que compartieras con nosotros esta tarde— termino de decir sonriente el mayor de los gemelos.

— Hai, bien, así sea entonces. ¿y cómo has estado Hiashi san?

— Bien, te envía saludos Hanabi chan, por cierto.

— Ohh que bien, tengo bastante tiempo sin verla, salúdale de mi parte por favor.

— Querido, quería pedirte permiso para viajar la próxima semana al monasterio, claro si no tienes objeción. Ayame ira conmigo por supuesto— Dijo la mujer mientras enfriaba un poco el té que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Otra vez? Tus viajes a ese lugar se están volviendo muy frecuentes.

— Es solo que me gusta ayudar a los necesitados cariño, sabes que no duro más de dos días allá, es más el camino— Respondió ella con un dejo de frialdad en su voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de ambos hermanos

— Bien, si ese es tu deseo, adelante. Solo, no tardes por favor— Dijo sin más el Hyuga menor, mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos, mismos en los que pudo leer los pensamientos que ella le dirigió: "Somos como dos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ¿No quieres guardar las apariencias?"

Entonces ante la incomodidad de la escena, Hiashi se vio obligado a intervenir nuevamente.

Carraspeo — Ustedes sí que se toman en serio eso de servir al prójimo hermano — Dijo el mayor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

— Bien, será mejor que me retire. Ha sido un placer saludarte querido Hiashi, me retiro, creo que me ha comenzado a doler de cabeza.

— Ese parece ser tu estado natural a últimas fechas cariño— Dijo con sarcasmo el menor.

— Quizás porque mi problema está muy cerca siempre— Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño— Si me disculpan, cuñado, cariño— corto sin más explicaciones retirándose de la sala llevando consigo los vasos y tetera vacíos.

El silencio entonces se hizo presente Hizashi hubiera querido detenerla abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que aún se tenían el uno al otro pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, orgullo que también era pecado, pero que él se negaba a ver. Porque los seres humanos a veces solo vemos lo que es conveniente a nuestros ojos, nos cerramos a poseer la verdad absoluta y nos volvemos egoístas y eso precisamente le estaba pasando al esposo de Nabiky Hyuga.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Okinawa…

— Tu técnica es inmejorable Neji, veo con gusto que mi hermano te ha enseñado bien. Además tienes contigo el poder de la juventud! Y eso mi querido sobrino es muy importante!— Dijo el peli negro mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

El castaño solo sintió como una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente y no era precisamente por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento. Su tío Guy era muy emm digamos "peculiar" y a veces por raro que pudiera parecer lograba estresarlo emm un poco. De verdad que era bueno que fuese tan positivo pero eso de Poder de la juventud para acá, poder de la juventud para allá, ideas juveniles! — ¡Neji te hace falta una novia que te llene de mayor juventud! Siempre estas deprimido— sus frases tan positivas comenzaban a afectarlo un poco, a veces pensaba ¿será que lo hace apropósito para desconcentrarme?

— Guy sensei, emm es decir tío Guy. Ha venido Ko ya con alguna noticia sobre Hinata?—

— No aun no, pero no debe tardar, no te preocupes, la encontraremos solo debes ser más positivo! No permitas que la llama de la juventud esperanzadora se apague, querido sobrino!— contesto el hombre mientras hacia un guiño y sus dientes brillaban sabe Dios como, cual comercial de pasta dental.

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar su nuevo tío, porque así había insistido el peli negro que el castaño le llamara, le había estado apoyando en todo al igual que su hijo Rock, quien le llamaba primo. Mitsuki había despertado dos días después que él lo hiciera y tras dar las gracias por todo se había marchado a donde su familia, agradeciendo claro por las atenciones prestadas. Neji sintió un poco de tristeza pero comprendió que el peli blanco deseara ir donde su familia, después de todo había estado a punto de morir por defenderle a él. Los acontecimientos le habían hecho pensar en que el haberse escapado de casa hacía mucho tiempo no había sido buena idea.

— Bien tomemos una ducha entonces querido sobrino. Estoy exhausto.

— Guy sama!, Guy sama!— Dijo una voz repentinamente

— ¿Qué sucede Len?— Contestó el peli negro ante lo azorado que se veía su amigo y empleado. Si porque Guy sensei era amigo de todos y a todos consideraba amigos, siempre trataba muy bien a todos, era reconocido por ser el amigo Guy!

— El halcón mensajero ha traído un mensaje de Nabiki sama. Dice que tiene noticias y que llega dentro de dos días—

— Vaya sobrino, algo me dice que tu pregunta de hace rato encontrara pronto respuesta—

— Eso espero tío, eso espero…— Contesto el oji perla con una nueva esperanza en su pecho.

.

.

.

Días después arribo una ansiosa Nabiki quien por poco no espera a que el carruaje se detuviera.

— Hijo mío!

— Madre!— Respondió el mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y giraba con ella.

— Tengo noticias, se dónde está Hinata chan!— Dijo jubilosa la castaña.

Entonces los ojos del Hyuga se iluminaron

— ¿De verdad madre? ¿Dime donde esta Hinata? Necesito saberlo, debemos ir por ella lo antes posible.

— Hai, esta con las hermanas clarisas en la montaña Ibuki

— Bien, tío Guy, debemos ir ahora mismo!— Dijo el oji perla mientras se giraba a ver a su tío quien asintió ante la petición mientras hacía pulgar arriba y hacia un guiño.

El castaño sintió como bajaba una gotita de sudor por su frente por enésima vez, pero dadas las circunstancias y la emoción no pudo sino valerle un reverendo papalote, lo importante era que estaba a punto de verla.

Partieron pues tras prepararse en menos de una hora, su madre decidió permanecer en el complejo Ikeda a descansar pues debía regresar pronto, su esposo le había pedido volver dentro de una semana y tal vez si hubiera acompañado a su hijo no habría podido alcanzar a regresar a casa.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar donde las hermanas Clarisas, el castaño corría entre los pasillos desesperado.

— Le digo que ella no está aquí jovencito irrespetuoso.

— ¿Dígame dónde está? ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga?

— Se la llevaron ayer, lo siento mucho, su tío Hizashi vino por ella y se la llevo. ¿Tú eres Neji? — Pregunto una joven novicia

— Hai ¿Cómo es que…?

— Ella siempre hablaba de ti, en un principio, durante los primeros meses no hablaba con nadie, después de todo permanecía como todas en su celda. Solo nos veíamos durante la comida. Nuestras celdas eran contiguas, un día sin más nos hicimos amigas. Ella siempre hablaba de ti, te describía a detalle, por eso sé que eres tú. Pero no entiendo, ella dijo que habías muerto. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

— Larga historia, pero dime ¿Tu sabes a donde se la llevaron?

— No, solo sé que su tío se la llevo con él, estaba muy molesto. Dijo que su esposa era una mentirosa y no se más cosas.

— Y-yo no comprendo.

Una semana atrás en el Monasterio de San Fernando…

.

.

— Exijo ver a mi esposa!—

— Le digo que la señora Hyuga no se encuentra aquí. Pues entonces debo ver al padre superior!

— ¿Qué sucede hermano Marcelo?

— El señor que insiste ver a la señora Hyuga Fray Teo, pero ya le dije que no está.

— Está bien, dejadme a mí que hable con el señor— Dijo el clérigo

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué explicación van a darme?

— La señora Hyuga no está aquí, ya se lo dijo mi compañero. Posiblemente este en el pueblo haciendo alguna obra y…— Quiso continuar pero Hizashi no se lo permitió

— No hace falta que me diga más, creo saber dónde está…

El castaño lo supo, se dio cuenta que ella conocía la verdad sobre el paradero de su sobrina, por lo tanto tenia que apresurarse, el conocía un camino que lo llevaba a las montañas mas rápido. No podía perder mas tiempo asi que se dio la media vuelta y ordeno a sus acompañantes ir para alla de inmediato.

.

.

— He venido por mi sobrina

— Hai, señor Hyuga pero crei que vendrían por ella dentro de medio año más y..

— No importa, aquí tiene es para su congregación por haberse tomado la molestia

— Y-yo, es decir— Carraspeo la mujer— Nosotras no lo hemos hecho por dinero señor … usted no es el señor Hiashi ¿Quién es?

— Soy Hizashi su hermano. No, yo sé que lo hacen por ayudar a mi hermano, pero se de las necesidades que tiene su convento y estoy al tanto del orfanato que atienden así que no rechace la ayuda.

— P-pero— Quiso decir la mujer pero el castaño ya la había hecho tomar el dinero mientras se dirigía a sacar a su sobrina.

…..

— Tenten san— Dijo la oji perla ante el escándalo que escuchaba— Tenten san— Repitió en voz baja

— Hai ¿Qué sucede Hinata chan?

— Voy a dejarte mi diario, lo pondré bajo mi almohada, cuando me haya ido ven pronto y recógelo, onegaii no puedo permitir que mi tío o mi padre lo vean, es mío, es de él también

— ¿De quién?

— De Neji Nii-san

— Pero... no se supone que está muerto?

— Hai

— ¿Entonces?

— Tenten san, muy pronto Nii-san y yo nos volveremos a ver

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata? ¿No estarás pensando en suicidarte o sí?—

— Lie, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que nos volveremos a ver pronto. No sé por qué— Contesto la oji perla mientras dos lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas— Pero algo me dice que nos veremos otra vez, guárdalo onegaii, si mi tía viene entonces entrégalo a ella, prométeme que lo harás. — Dijo la oji perla antes de emitir un chillido de dolor —Aaah!

— Aquí estas pequeña ramera!— Dijo una voz iracunda

— Hinata chan, Hinata chan ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién está ahí?—

— Tenten chan, cumple tu promesa onegaii!— Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir la peli azul antes de recibir un golpe que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

— Yo lo siento Neji san, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. Creo que Hinata chan en el fondo de su corazón siempre lo supo. Esto te pertenece— Dijo la castaña mientras entregaba el diario de la peli azul al Hyuga

— Gracias— Respondió el mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño libro que la joven castaña le había entregado— Yo debo irme—

— Espera! Onegaii, llévenme con ustedes!— Dijo ella de pronto

— ¿Nani?

— Hai, yy-yo no quiero estar aquí, mis padres me trajeron, nosotros somos personas muy humildes, mi padre quedo viudo muy joven y cuando volvió a casarse me trajo a aquí. Onegaii, a mi nadie va a extrañarme, yo quiero ayudarte a encontrarla a ella. Ella ha sufrido mucho, ha llorado noches enteras por ti, desde mi celda podía escucharla con claridad, ella merece ser feliz—

— Está bien, ven con nosotros, ¿Tío?

— Hai, si puede venir. Ya hace falta una mano femenina en el complejo Ikeda— Dijo el peli negro mientras hacia su ya conocida Guy señal de aprobación.

— Emm—

— No digas nada Tenen, ya te acostumbraras— Dijo el castaño en voz baja con su ya cotidiana gotita de sudor.

— Ss-sí, je. No preguntare nada jejeje

— Mejor— Respondió el castaño.

Tuvieron que regresar con las manos vacías, al menos eso fue lo que sintió el castaño, con el corazón roto.

Ya de regreso se dirigió a tomar un baño, y tras haberse acicalado tomo el diario de Hinata y se recostó sobre su futón para comenzar la lectura. ¿Qué cosas habrás escrito? ¿Las dirigiste a mí? Se pregunto

 _Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida en este lugar, o quizás no, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero una vida sin ti nii-san no lo será. Hoy han cortado mi cabello casi a rape, no comprendo ¿porque? si se supone que no seré religiosa, de todas formas ya da igual._

 _En un principio sentí mucho dolor por perderlo, porque era prácticamente lo único que me quedaba de ti, guarde únicamente un mechón, como si eso fuera a traerte de regreso, ah ilusa de mí. Aun así lo he puesto en la alfaguarda de este diario. Aún recuerdo cuando decías que mi cabello olía como las sakuras, siempre tenías bellas palabras para mi._

 _Recuerdo también la primera vez que te vi tras regresar del Monasterio, como mi corazón se agito, sentí mis mejillas arder como brazas y como huiste de mi, juraría que me habías detestado en ese primer instante. Cuan lejos estaba en ese momento de saber que habías sentido lo mismo que yo, después aquel día que me rescataste de aquellos hombres, como te perseguí, como bromeamos, después nuestro primer beso._

 _Tío Hizashi había dicho que uno debía luchar por lo que quería y no rendirse, jamas pensé que el mismo sería quien nos separaría después. Te extraño tanto que duele, y lo peor es que no puedo acompañarte, no ahora. No comprendo porque Dios se niega a llevarme a tu lado, mi vida carece de sentido en este mundo._

 _Mi padre me obligará a casarme con Kiba san y yo no puedo sentir más desdicha, siento morir cuando pienso que otro pueda llegar a siquiera a tocarme o besarme. ¿Podría acaso ser algo tonto sentir así?, no lo creo, después de estar en el cielo he caído en el último de los infiernos porque si hay un infierno o varios seguramente estoy en el más terrible._

Termino de leer, no pudo continuar, las lágrimas le impedían continuar su lectura, por más que las limpiaba surgían muchas mas, entonces busco el mechon azul que ella había colocado en la alfaguarda del libro, ahí estaba como si hubiese sido ayer. El olor de su cabello inundo sus sentidos, lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho al igual que su diario. Prometiéndose destruir a aquellos que habían dañado tanto a Hinata, su Hinata, por primera vez sintió rencor en su corazón y era una sensación espantosa. Durante todo ese tiempo se había planteado no juzgar a su padre y perdonarle porque tenia esperanza de encontrarla a ella pero aquello… todo lo que les habían hecho, era demasiado para el, no quería sentirse de esa manera pero dolía ardía, el pecho de ira, ira que iba incrementándose. De pronto, recordó algo que era importantísimo y había olvidado. ¿Qué habría pasado con su madre? Si el se había llevado a Hinata seguramente era porque se había dado cuenta de que su madre conocía la verdad.

.

.

— Tadaima—

— Querida… te estaba esperando…— Dijo una voz en la oscuridad, una voz tétrica, como nunca la había escuchado. Era la voz de su esposo.

— Cc-cariño hola, ¿Por qué estas entre tinieblas?

— Sera porque es ahí donde tú y nuestro hijo me han enviado desde hace mucho— Dijo el mientras se levantaba lentamente

— Yy-yo no entiendo de que hablas cariño. Yo vengo del monaste- — Intento terminar la frase pero él no se lo permitió, de seco estrello un golpe contra el rostro de la castaña lanzándola contra la pared.

— Demo, ¿Qué te pasa?— Dijo ella mientras una línea de sangre escurría de su nariz y boca.

— ¿Y aun te atreves a mentir? eres igual a ellos! Igual a ese engendro de cabellos azules, igual a tu hijo que debe estarse pudriendo en el mismo infierno! ¿Dónde infiernos estabas? Porque no vas a decirme que estabas en el monasterio, fui al monasterio Nabiki y tú no estabas ahí! Te seguí, maldita sea, te seguí y no estabas! Di la verdad, intentaste sacar a Hinata del convento! ¿Pero sabes qué? Te gané, llegué primero y esa —hizo una pausa para tomar aire— esa ramera ahora esta con mi hermano en su casa, la boda se ha adelantado, será en un mes más. Ni tu ni tu hijo se salieron con la suya. Porque estoy seguro que desde el infierno estaba actuando para evitar esa boda.

— Neji también era tu hijo— dijo la mujer en un sollozo.

— Yo no tengo hijos! Nunca los tuve! ¿Me entiendes?— Dijo en un grito el castaño mientras tomaba a su esposa de los cabellos y la azotaba contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que esta perdió la consciencia. Solo entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué había hecho? —¿Nabiki? ¿Cariño? ¿Nabiki? Nabiki amor responde, yy-yo no quise Nabikiii!— Grito el hombre mientras abrazaba a su esposa— Amor, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes tú también. Perdóname cariño!

Ante el escándalo generado por los gritos del Hyuga, Ayame entro corriendo

— Dios mío! Señora! Señora Nabiki, señor Hyuga ¿Qué ha hecho? La ha matado! Ayuda! Ayuda!— Grito la joven castaña mientras iba por el resto de los trabajadores.

Al poco rato estaban todos ahí, incluida una anciana de nombre Chiyo, cuyas dotes de sanación eran bien conocidas.

— Usted! Usted está poseído señor, debería de tener cuidado con lo que come— Dijo la decana mientras se acercaba — Ella aún sigue con vida pero quizás no por mucho tiempo —

— Sálvela por favor, se lo ruego— Dijo el Hyuga en un susurro.

— No necesita decírmelo, la señora Nabiki es una persona demasiado buena, usted no se la merece, ella nos ha ayudado a todos siempre. Si sigue dejándose dominar por ese demonio de la soberbia o lo que sea que lo tiene poseso perderá todo para siempre.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— A su tiempo lo sabrá, señor Hyuga. Ahora ustedes ayúdenme a llevar a la señora a su recamara— Indico la cana al resto de los empleados que la rodeaban.

— Hai— Respondieron todos

Ahí en la sala quedo desolado por completo, con solo las miradas acusadoras de todos en su mente atormentándolo, señalándolo, era cierto su hijo había muerto, y su esposa quizás estaba a punto de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podía detenerse? ¿Porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacer daño a los que lo rodeaban?. Todo era culpa de ella, de la peli azul, la ramera que había pervertido a su hijo se dijo una y otra vez, no podía aceptarlo, no debía, entonces una risa macabra y estruendosa inundo aquella oscura y solitaria pieza.

— Jajajajajajaja yy-yo hare que descanses en paz hijo, yo limpiare tu falta, tu desobediencia!

— Señor, lo buscan— Dijo la voz de uno de sus sirvientes, interrumpiendo asi su repentino ataque de risa.

— ¿Quién?— Respondió con voz fría el Hyuga

— Amigo! Hola que tal veo que estas muy alegre— Dijo un hombre pálido y de cabello largo color negro

— Ah Orochimaru san, no te esperaba tan pronto— Indicó el ojiperla aun tratando de normalizar su respiración

— Eso es porque no te avise amigo mío. ¿Qué tal va todo? Supe lo de tu hijo. Lo lamento mucho— Pregunto aquel hombre que más bien parecía una serpiente por la manera como se movía.

— Demo. ¿Cómo es que lo supiste casi nadie lo supo?

— Digamos que tengo, mis fuentes Hiashi san— Contesto el azabache mientras sonreía de lado.

Hizashi no podía saberlo pero aquel hombre tenía más de algún par de ojos puestos en su casa, tampoco podía imaginar que aquel sujeto era el culpable de la supuesta muerte de su hijo. Orochimaru era sin duda un experto en venenos, pócimas alucinógenas y un versado también del engaño.

— Veo que Kabuto continua trabajando para ti— Dijo el peli negro mientras volteaba a ver a un joven de lentes y cabello blancusco que estaba de pie a un lado del castaño.

— Hai, se ha convertido en un gran aliado. Desde que lo dejaste bajo mis órdenes hace ya casi tres años.

— Sabía que te seria de utilidad—

Flash back

— _Es bueno verte Hizashi_

— _¿Y qué era eso tan urgente que requería mi atención? ¿O no fue es lo que me dijiste en tu misiva?_

— _Hai, supe que una grupo de criminales escapo de la cárcel hace días, unos muy peligrosos quise advertirte personalmente, también deseé mandarte llamar para hacerte una oferta de compra._

— _¿Oferta de compra? ¿Qué puedo tener yo que quieras comprar?_

— _Tus tierras del norte. He oído que no son muy fértiles pero, para los propósitos que yo tengo podrían serme de utilidad y creo que estaríamos haciendo un trato justo ¿no lo crees?_

— _Yo lo siento mucho Orochimaru san, pero esas tierras así como todas mis propiedades están destinadas a mi hijo Neji._

— _¿Pero que tu hijo no va a ser monje o algo así? No creo que las necesite— Dijo el azabache con cierto toque de intriga._

— _Eso, bueno, he estado pensando en pedir una dispensa Papal a Vaticano, he visto como ha sufrido mi esposa durante todo este tiempo, además he estado analizando que no sería justo someter a mi hijo a algo que no es cosa suya._

— _Oh ya veo. ¿Sabes? No quiero que creas que has viajado hasta aquí para nada. En compensación voy a confiarte a uno de mis empleados más capaces para que te ayuden a hacer crecer la herencia para tu hijo ¿Neji? ¿Así se llama no es así?— Dijo el peli negro mientras veía a su ayudante y le hacia una seña._

— _Aquí tiene señor — Dijo el peli blanco_

— _Oh si, cierto brindemos por este día tan provechoso querido Hizashi— expreso el peli negro mientras se giraba con dos copas de ambarino liquido en la mano._

— _Oh bueno gracias, pero yo no bebo— Respondió el castaño mientras negaba con las manos_

— _Oh que dices ¿me vas a despreciar? Una vez al año no hace daño amigo mío, celebremos nuestra amistad.— Volvió a insistir_

— _Ya va pues, está bien si tanto insistes— Respondió el Hyuga mientras tomaba la copa que aquel pálido hombre le ofrecía._

— _Salud entonces!_

— _Salud!_

 _Minutos después_

— _¿Qué sucede Hizashi san? ¿se siente mal?_

— _Yy-yo me siento un poco mareado, debe ser porque no acostumbro beber— Dijo el castaño mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie debido al mareo_

— _Kabuto, ayuda a mi querido amigo Hizashi. Llévalo a la recamara de invitados y asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que necesita por favor— Dijo el peli negro mientras hacía énfasis en que tenga todo lo que necesita._

— _Hai — Contesto el peli blanco._

.

.

.

.

— La verdad te estoy muy agradecido, Kabuto no podía ser más útil en este momento sobre todo ahora que no tengo más en quien confiar. Este chico es tan capaz que incluso se encarga de servir mis alimentos.

— Lo sé! Te lo dije, Kabuto es un joven muy capaz!, muy muy capaz— Dijo el de piel nívea mientras esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa que Hizashi debido a su confusión no pudo notar.— vamos, vamos deberías ir y tomar un descanso se te ve cansado

— Tienes razón como siempre, eso hare, espero que no te moleste. Kabuto ¿Puedes llevar al señor Orochimaru a la recamara de huéspedes por favor?

— Si señor Hyuga

— Gracias, bueno, me retiro. Amigo estás en tu casa, una vez más disculpa que me retire, no me siento muy bien.

— Adelante, adelante— Dijo el peli negro mientras volteaba a ver a su ayudante.

.

— Todo parece ir como lo planeamos señor.

— Sí, eso parece

— Está a punto de perder la cordura completamente, después vendrá la ceguera y finalmente la muerte —Soltó el peli blanco, mientras esbozaba una aterradora sonrisa.

— Magnifico Kabuto, has hecho bien tu trabajo

— Gracias señor

.

Xoxoxoxoxox Notas de la autora xoxoxoxoxoxo

Pues bien hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo más a mi juicio uno de los más largos si no es que el más largo. Decidme ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Haaa o se la esperaban verdad? La locura de Hizashi no era normal después de todo!

Cualquier duda o sugerencia, tomates, flores ;) serán bien recibidos!

Postdata Nohora linda gracias por tus animos! eres un amor de persona!

Besazos los quiere su amiga Dolly Hina


	8. Chapter VIII- In caritate perpetua-

Xoxoxoxoxoxox Capitulo VIIIxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

.

-In caritate perpetua - Eterno amor

.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella anciana?- Pregunto el Hyuga con cierto timbre de desprecio hacia la anciana

\- Igual, Hizashi sama- Respondió la nonagenaria, respetuosamente

\- Mmmh bien- Dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¿Sus mareos han continuado, no es así Hizashi sama? - Pregunto la mujer

\- ¿Cc-como... es qué tú?-Pregunto sorprendido, sin embargo inmediatamente recupero la compostura y agregó- No sé de qué hablas vieja, te tengo aquí para cuidar a mi esposa. Así que solo has lo tuyo.

\- Hizashi sama, sabes bien que yo los traje al mundo a tu hermano y a ti, conozco cada movimiento, cada gesto tuyo, a mí no puedes engañarme, sé que algo te sucede o es que ¿Ya no confías en mí?- Inquirió esperanzada.

\- Qué extraña eres mujer. Hace días me dijiste que solo estabas aquí por mi esposa. ¿A qué viene ahora esa preocupación por mí?- Respondió con sarcasmo el Hyuga

\- Mmh ¿Aun no lo notas verdad?- Pregunto la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Notar que? ¿De qué estás hablando mujer? Comienzas a exasperarme - Contesto el hombre mientras se tallaba la cabeza y la cara con cierta desesperación, era evidente que era presa de la ansiedad.

\- ¿Y no te parece raro? Es decir, tu jamás te exasperas por nada pero a últimas fechas todo te altera, pareciera que estuvieras drogado Hizashi sama...- Contesto la anciana dudando si el hombre respondería tranquilamente.

\- No sé de que me hablas mujer pero no me interesa, solo has lo tuyo y... - Intento decir el Oji perla pero perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

\- Hizashi sama!- Grito la mujer, mientras se apresuraba a ayudar al Hyuga

\- Ya, ya estoy bien, no te alteres- Respondió el hombre mientras trataba de levantarse, empujando de manera sutil a la mayor. Su respiración era agitada y su vista nublada.

\- No, no estás bien- Dijo ella seriamente preocupada

\- No, nn-no- Intento decir el Hyuga pero cayó fulminado

\- Hizashi sama!-Grito la mujer - Te dije que no estabas bien. ¿Por qué nunca escuchas?- Dijo la anciana mientras intentaba ayudar a levantarlo.

Al hacerlo no pudo evitar notar los síntomas de intoxicación por alguna causa de brebajes o drogas.

\- Sabía que algo te estaba pasando, solo que ignoro de que sustancia se trate, será mejor que...

\- No hace falta señora, yo me ocupare de el- Dijo una voz repentinamente

\- Demo...- Quiso hilar la mayor

\- Yo soy su ayudante- Contesto el peli blanco mientras alejaba a la mujer del Hyuga

\- _¿A qué hora apareció este sujeto? siento una energía muy negativa en el- Pensó la mujer_

\- Si me disculpa llevare a Hizashi sama a su recamara. Que tenga buen día _-_ Dijo sin más Kabuto.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ikeda

\- Sobrino! Sobrino! Tengo noticias que harán que la llama de tu juventud encienda de nuevo!- Dijo un peli negro mientras corría y su sonrisa brillante como comercial de dentífrico casi dejaba ciego al Hyuga.

\- De que se trata-Respondió el castaño esperanzado aun intentando no ver directamente al amable tío Guy, rayos su tío debería ser considerado como un arma de destrucción visual masiva.

\- Pasado mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de Hiashi Hyuga, para dar a conocer el compromiso de su hija Hinata con Kiba Iuzuka. Y la familia Ikeda ha sido invitada, y por lo tanto tú también- Dijo el peli negro mientras hacia su ya conocido pulgar arriba

\- Entiendo, entonces... lo más probable es que Hinata sama se encuentre ahí ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es, podremos rescatarla al fin!- Respondió el Ikeda mientras hacia una de esas poses extrañas de victoria y que si la juventud que solía hacer.

.

.

No existe plazo que no se cumpla... días después...

La residencia Hyuga era una algarabía, tanta suntuosidad no había sido vista desde que el shogun anterior había tomado posesión de su cargo. La fiesta de compromiso era un cómo podría decirse ¿derroche acaso?, si un derroche de dinero, Hiashi había literalmente tirado la casa por la ventana, el sitio era hermoso, la gente veía con asombro. Solo había alguien que no parecía disfrutar para nada de ese magno evento, y esa era por supuesto Hinata Hyuga. Dubitativa, temerosa y sumamente deprimida la peli azul solo mantenía su mirada baja sin intercambiar palabra con alguna de las doncellas que se encargaban de arreglarla.

\- Hinata sama debe sentirse muy emocionada toda la ciudad vino a su fiesta de compromiso, incluidos altos funcionarios del gobierno- Dijo una de las jóvenes.

\- H-hai... supongo- Contesto la Hyuga sin interés. La verdad es que ya todo le daba igual. Una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla, misma que se apresuró a limpiar con el dorso de su mano.

Las jóvenes que la acompañaban atribuían la actitud de la Hyuga al nerviosismo o tal vez la emoción del compromiso.

\- Ha quedado usted hermosa Hinata sama!- Dijeron casi al unísono.

\- H-haii arigato - dijo ella sin expresión alguna.

Entonces el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta les interrumpió

\- Hinata sama. Ya es hora, los invitados, su tío, su prometido y su padre están esperando por usted-

\- H-hai- Respondió ella levantándose del tatami donde estaba y dirigiéndose al salón de la residencia.

.

.

-Oh aquí esta ella, niña mía te vez bellísima dijo Hyashi mientras se acercaba a su hija para depositar un beso en su mejilla al tiempo que le susurraba al oído entre dientes- Espero que cambies pronto esa cara no quiero que dejes en ridículo al clan, finge por lo menos una sonrisa, no quiero que se diga que Hyashi Hyuga no puede controlar a su hija o que su hija es una blandengue.

-Hai, otousan-Respondió ella mientras se zafaba discretamente de su agarre y le veía con cierto desprecio.

Era verdad que no sentía animo ni fuerza para nada pero aun así guardaba cierto resentimiento a su padre y a su tío sobre todo cuando casi en una súplica les pidió que le llevaran ante la tumba de Neji y ni siquiera quisieron escucharla.

Sonrío entonces amargamente y comenzó a saludar a todos los invitados, en ese momento, vio como su padre llamaba a un joven castaño de cabello corto y un tanto crispado, el chico lucia agradable pero nada más.

-Kiba san, ella es mi hija Hinata-Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y la colocaba sobre la del Inuzuka quien sonrío complacido al darse cuenta que su prometida era muy bella, luego el Hyuga se giró hacia el resto de los invitados, con las manos de ambos jóvenes entre las suyas dijo en voz alta - Pido su atención por favor, ella es mi hija Hinata y el Kiba Inuzuka, la razón de que les haya llamado aquí ustedes la saben quiero anunciar oficialmente su compromiso.

Todos los presentes emitieron un fuerte aplauso, no era de extrañar esa clase de alianzas entre los de la clase alta.

-Bien continuemos con la celebración. Creo que debería dejarles solos un momento _-_ Indicó el Hyuga complacido.

\- H-hola me llamo Kiba, b-bueno eso creo que ya lo sabes jejeje- Dijo el Inuzuka mientras se rascaba la nuca, estaba muy nervioso.

La peli azul solo sonrío y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ella sabía que no era culpa de Kiba lo que estaba pasando sin embargo no podía evitar no sentirse feliz. Entonces por alguna razón algo o alguien entre la gente llamo su atención, sintió como sus piernas flaquearon, incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo sacudió su cabeza un poco.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hinata chan?- Pregunto el castaño extrañado ante la actitud de su prometida

\- N-no Kiba kun es solo que...-Dijo titubeando la oji perla sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio, el castaño se adelantó y evito que cayera.

\- Arigatou Kiba kun- Comentó una muy sonrojada Hinata

\- No es nada, ¿Estas bien Hinata chan?- Pregunto un tanto preocupado el

\- N-no, no es nada. A veces extrañas tanto lo imposible que pareces ver en todas partes lo que tanto anhelas- Dijo más para si la Hyuga, repentinamente sintió como alguien cubría sus ojos.

\- Adivina quién soy!-Dijo una voz conocida

\- ¿T-Tenten chan? ¿eres tú?- dijo la Hyuga mientras retiraba las manos de su amiga y se giraba para verla para abrazarla - ¿P-ppero cómo? ¿Has dejado el convento?

\- mmm-Un carraspeo por parte del castaño las interrumpió

\- ohh Kiba kun ella es Tenten san una amiga a quien no veía hace mucho y que creía que jamás volvería a ver

\- Encantado señorita- Dijo el Inuzuka mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

\- Igualmente. Inuzuka san. Sería posible que me permitiera hablar unos minutos con mi amiga? Usted la tendrá para siempre a su lado- Dijo la castaña mientras hacia un guiño.

\- Emm claro supongo, tienes razón Tenten san- Dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba no muy conforme que digamos.

\- Hinata tenemos que hablar- Dijo la chica de los chonguitos con urgencia- Hay algo que debes saber, acompáñame al jardín por favor.

\- H-hai, está bien _-_ Dijo la oji perla extrañada y aun nerviosa

La castaña tomo a la oji perla de la mano y la condujo a un jardín contiguo, asegurándose que nadie les siguiera.

\- Que sucede Tenten san? - Pregunto extrañada la Hyuga ante la extraña actitud de su amiga.

\- Primero que todo necesito que me prometas que mantendrás la calma _-_ Dijo la joven de los chonguitos mientras tomaba a la peli azul de los hombres y la veía a los ojos _._

\- Hai, pero que sucede _-_ Contesto ya un poco alarmada la oji perla, la actitud de su amiga la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Es Neji, está vivo y está aquí _-_ Soltó sin mas la castaña sin soltar a la Hyuga temiendo que esta fuera a desmayarse.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? E-eso e-es i-imposi-ible y-yo-Dijo la oji perla titubeante mientras sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban- entonces no imagine nada- Dijo mientras sentía temblar sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- N-no lo es-Dijo una voz conocida para ella. La Hyuga se zafo del agarre de su amiga para girarse y asegurarse que sus oídos no la engañaban.

¿Era posible? ¿Era él? ¿No era un sueño? Sintió como todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y perdía la fuerza en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente el castaño logro detener su caída.

\- Hinata! Hinata despierta! _-_ Grito el Hyuga

\- Poco a poco la peli azul comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista, lo vio, era el, era Neji, entonces se aferró a él colocando su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del oji perla aferrándose a él, negándose a separarse del castaño, temiendo que si lo hacía desapareciera de nuevo, que todo fuera un sueño.

\- Hinata- Le susurro el al oído- Hinata, mi dulce Hinata, estoy contigo, no temas, voy a sacarte de aquí.

\- D-demo esta casa está vigilada, Neji kun _-_ Dijo la Hyuga angustiada

\- No te preocupes, algunos guardias están de nuestro lado _-_ Respondió el Hyuga tranquilamente.

\- Hai _-_ Contesto ella con toda la confianza que una mujer enamorada puede tener en el hombre que ama.

Entonces una joven empleada de la casa se acercó a ambos con un cambio de ropa de hombre en las manos _-_ Hinata sama, Tenten sama, vengan conmigo por favor _-_ Dijo la jovencita mientras volteaba a ver al Hyuga quien le hizo una señal con la cabeza de estar de acuerdo, luego volvió a ver a la Hyuga _-V_ e con ella Hinata. Confía en mí, todo estará bien _-_ Mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente de la peli azul. Ella asintió con la cabeza y aunque le costaba trabajo separarse de él, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo y de creerle muerto.

La Hyuga y su amiga fueron a una zona oculta de la residencia, entonces Tenten se despojó de sus ropas.

\- Hinata dame tu kimono por favor, rápido!

\- D-demo, hai _-_ Respondió la Hyuga mientras se despojaba de sus fina vestimenta.

La joven criada le entrego el traje de varón que llevaba en sus manos, este no era de fina tela, sino todo lo contrario. La Hyuga no entendía muy bien que era lo que se proponían Neji y su amiga pero podía intuirlo.

\- Bien, Hinata, necesito que sigas a Yuu todo estará bien, Yuu está listo el caballo que te pidió el joven Ikeda.

\- Hai, Tenten sama. Hinata sama sígame por favor.

\- H-hai _-_ Dijo la Hyuga aun temerosa. Luego volteo a ver a su mejor y única amiga _-_ gracias Tenten san, prométeme que te cuidaras

\- Hai! _-_ Respondió la castaña mientras hacia un guiño y hacia pulgar arriba. Rayos juntarse tanto con Rock y Guy a veces puede influenciarte, pero la verdad era que nada hacía más feliz a la castaña que ayudar a su amiga.

La joven condujo a la Hyuga a las caballerizas donde ya la esperaba Neji, rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo con toda la felicidad que una joven enamorada puede sentir, el correspondió al abrazo, luego la separo un poco la vio a los ojos y dijo _-_ Es hora de irnos

Ambos subieron al corcel que ya estaba preparado, partiendo lejos del sitio.

Mientras tanto Tenten, había regresado al jardín sentándose bajo un árbol dando la espalda a la fiesta. Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión Hiashi se extrañó de ver al prometido de su hija solo, así que tuvo un presentimiento extraño.

\- _Kiba, ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está mi hija?_

\- _Ah ella se encontró con una amiga a la que no había visto, me pidió unos minutos a solas con ella hace un momento-_ Dijo sonriente el Inuzuka.

El Hyuga sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo de pies a cabeza

\- Muéstrame donde están ellas- Dijo con cierta alteración en su voz, a lo que el Inuzuka extrañado asintió y lo condujo a la puerta lateral de la mansión, a lo lejos se podía ver a la peli azul sentada con otra chica.

\- Ve Hyashi sama, le dije que Hinata estaba con una amiga- comento con naturalidad el castaño. Hyashi solo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba con duda.

Así, pasaron otros 20 minutos más, la merienda estaba a punto de ser servida por lo que el Hyuga se dirigió al prometido de su hija

\- Kiba, ¿puedes ir por mi hija? Ya es mucho tiempo de pláticas con su amiga, además la comida será servida, debe estar con su prometido.

\- Hai Hyashi sama _-_ Contesto el joven Inuzuka.

El castaño se dirigió muy animado hacia donde pensaba estaba su prometida, en 3 minutos ya estaba tras la Hyuga.

\- Hinata san, tu padre me ha enviado por ti, es momento de tomar la merienda con los invitados _-_ Dijo el mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su prometida. Pero la joven parecía no querer levantarse por lo que el Inuzuka la giro, ella utilizaba un abanico tapándose parte de su rostro, el joven sonrío pensando que su novia era bastante tímida, pero luego reflexiono que la joven a su lado no era la chica con la que se había ido a platicar _-_ oye Hinata chan, no estabas con tu amiga Tenten _-_ Dijo el Inuzuka viendo ahora si fijamente a la Hyuga _,_ y si... su novia tenia ojos blancos o no? Entonces como era que ahora eran color chocolate, entonces arrebatando el abanico a la joven frente a él.

\- Tú no eres Hinata! ¿Dónde está ella? Dime! _\- Dijo casi en un grito el castaño_

La castaña se quitó la peluca e hizo un guiño al castaño mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Hyashi sama! _-_ Dijo en un grito el Inuzuka llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El Hyuga mayor corrió hacia donde se oían los gritos de su futuro yerno seguido de su hermano menor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kiba san? _-_

\- Hinata no está, ha desaparecido, y esta joven sabe dónde está estoy seguro!

\- Tú! Eras la compañera de mi hija Hinata! ¿La has ayudado a escapar acaso? _-_ Dijo el Hyuga mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la tomaba de los hombros

Tenten sonrío y se encogió de hombros _-_ Tal vez _-_

\- Eso sí que no, a mí me vas a decir dónde está mi hija ahora mismo! - Dijo esta vez gritando el mayor mientras sacudía a la joven castaña

\- No lo sé,

\- Eso no lo crees ni tú! Contesta o te saco la verdad a golpes!

\- Está bien... Hinata chan me había dicho que ahora que Neji había muerto no tenía razón de vivir y que quería irse al convento de nuevo _-_ Respondió la joven de los chonguitos con tristeza.

Hiashi e Hizashi, no dudaron de su palabra después de todo todos creían muerto a Neji, que otra razón podía haber para escaparse, todo tenía sentido. Aun así no estaban seguros de quien la había ayudado.

\- ¿Quién además de ti ayudo a mi hija? Responde! Seguramente fue mi cuñada ¿no es así?

\- N-no, solo fui yo y mi novio, ella va de camino al convento de las hermanas Clarisas.

\- Rápido! Ensillen los caballos _-_ Dijo a modo autoritario conteniendo sus deseos de gritar, sabía que un escándalo no convenía a su familia. Traería a como diera lugar a su hija arrastrando de los cabellos. Afortunadamente para él esa sección de la residencia no había gente todos estaban ocupados en el comedor degustando ya los platillos servidos.

\- Yo voy contigo hermano _-_ Dijo el menor de los Hyugas

\- No, Kiba y tu deben permanecer aquí, informen a los invitados que Hinata se sintió mal y he tenido que llevarla de emergencia al médico. Luego se giró hacia el castaño _-_ Te pido que me disculpes Kiba san, te pido también que no comentes nada con nadie, esto sería un escándalo para ambas familias. No te preocupes la boda se llevara a cabo.

\- P-pero, yo desconocía que Hinata san no estaba de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio, se lo que es un matrimonio arreglado pero por lo menos esperaba que ella estuviera consciente y...- Intento terminar la frase el Inuzuka pero fue interrumpido por el Hyuga

\- No te preocupes

\- P-pero yo _-_ Intento decir el Inuzuka.

\- Dije que no te preocuparas _-_ Recalcó con severidad el castaño, para luego girarse hacia Tenten _-_ En cuanto a ti jovencita vuelve a colocarte ese cabello en la cabeza vendrás conmigo, los demás ya saben lo que tienen que hacer _-_ Dijo tomando a la castaña del brazo jalándola hacia él.

...

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en un camino opuesto al convento de las hermanas clarisas

\- Nii-san a donde vamos _-_ Pregunto preocupada la peli azul. Durante todo el camino la Hyuga se había aferrado a la cintura del castaño, ninguno había dicho nada, sabían que no había tiempo ahora, ya lo habría para conversar, para hablar de todo lo que había pasado.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, pronto lo sabrás _-_ Contesto secamente, sabía que lo importante era llegar al lugar pactado.

En un rato ambos habían llegado a un muelle donde alguien conocido ya les esperaba.

 _-_ Hijo mío, te esperaba, me preocupaba que no hubieran salido las cosas como esperábamos, apresúrense es hora de partir _-_ Dijo un fraile regordete

 _-_ Fray Teo _-_ Respondió el castaño mientras ayudaba a bajar a la oji perla del caballo.

 _-_ Es un gusto verte muchacho, así que esta hermosa señorita es Hinata _-_ Dijo el religioso mientras se dirigía a saludar a su ex joven pupilo

 _-_ Fray Teo, no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos Hinata y yo _-_ Dijo el joven Hyuga mientras extendía su mano a su antiguo maestro, pero el fraile no se iba a conformar con eso después de todo ese joven era su hijo literalmente, lo había adoptado y abrazo a ambos casi cortándoles la respiración

 _-_ Alee, es hora de irnos, no podemos perder el tiempo suban, suban.

.

.

Han pasado tres días desde que los jóvenes Hyuga escaparan en un barco con rumbo desconocido para ellos mas no para el antiguo mentor del castaño. En esos tres días Hiashi Hyuga ha logrado llegar al convento de las hermanas clarisas.

 _-_ Exijo ver a mi hija Hinata! ¿Dónde rayos esta?

 _-_ Cálmese señor Hyuga de que está hablando, nosotras no hemos visto a Hinata desde que su hermana se la llevo de aquí _-_ Respondió alarmada la madre superiora, pero al Hyuga no parecía importarle así que se dirigió a cada una de las celdas de las novicias y religiosas destrozando todo prácticamente a su paso.

\- ¿Dónde infiernos esta mi hija? _-_ Gritaba ya el castaño mientras arrastraba a Tenten del brazo

\- Tenten solo hizo cara de puchero fingiendo una tristeza que no sentía _-_ Yo no sé nada señor Hyuga ella debería estar aquí lo juro

\- Más te vale que lo que dices sea cierto o te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida estúpida! _-_ Grito el Hyuga mientras lanzaba a la castaña contra una pared.

\- Por Dios señor Hyuga que hace, ¿Tenten hija estas bien? _-_ dijo la madre superiora visiblemente angustiada, luego susurro al oído de la castaña _-_ ¿No se supone que estabas con los Ikeda Tenten san?

\- Que rayos están murmurando ustedes dos! Les exijo decírmelo de inmediato

\- Nada importante señor Hyuga _-_ quiso hablar más la madre pero entonces la joven castaña hizo una señal imperceptible que la madre supo entender _-_ B-bueno es solo que pensé que Tenten san había decidido abandonar el convento me extraña que haya vuelto, es todo.

\- Más vale que no me estén ocultando nada o me encargare de que la ubicación de este lugar se haga pública, sabe usted que el emperador ha ordenado que los cristianos sean expulsados o eliminados de este país. Supongo que no le gustaría ¿verdad?

\- Buenas tardes, que la energía juvenil los llene de alegría! _-_

Todos se giraron a ver quién era el que había emitido tan animado saludo

\- Tenten, prometiste que aceptarías mi propuesta de matrimonio pero has vuelto al convento, he estado buscándote por días! _-_ Dijo un joven peli negro acercándose a todos.

\- Madre como ha estado, le ruego que no acepte de regreso a mi novia, es solo que discutimos hace días, imagine que estarías aquí!

\- Rock Ikeda, que tiene que ver tu familia con todo esto

\- No sé de qué está hablando señor Hyuga, hace tiempo mi familia decidió adoptar a Tenten como miembro. Sin embargo no esperaba caer rendido ante sus encantos _,_ le he propuesto matrimonio, se supone que ella acepto pero había desaparecido, supuse que estarías aquí a donde más podrías venir amada mía! _-_ Dijo el peli negro mientras hacía cara de drama y Tenten ponía cara de ¿kha? Pero entendió que debía seguir la corriente

\- Es verdad, y-yo es solo que, Rock, no podía casarme contigo sin ayudar a mi amiga

\- ¿A qué amiga te refieres amor? Yo solo sé que me dejaste una carta diciendo que vendrías a este convento y que rompías el compromiso!

\- Tú te negaste a poyarme! Por eso no tuve remedio que romper contigo por carta Rock! Eres un idiota! Tú y tu rayo juvenil! _-_ decía la joven castaña mientras apuntaba en el pecho al peli negro con el dedo índice

Y así hubiera seguido la calurosa discusión pero el Hyuga se harto

\- Sileeeencio! Silencio he dicho! A mí no me interesan sus estúpidos enredos amorosos! Exijo saber dónde está mi hija

\- Ya le dije que no tengo idea! Se supone que ella debería estar aquí!- Dijo la castaña

\- Maldita sea! Ustedes revisen todo el convento, palmo por palmo, vayan a la villa también e interroguen a todo mundo tienen que encontrar a esa malagradecida de inmediato!- Grito el Hyuga furioso mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos se alteraban.

Como era lógico no Hiashi no logro encontrar a la Hyuga, no había rastro alguno de ambos, después fue al monasterio en el que alguna vez su sobrino hubiere estado, ahí nadie pudo darle razón de nada, tuvo que resignarse... a medias, teniendo que dejar ir a Tenten y a Rock, puesto que sabía que de no hacerlo ello le llevaría a tener problemas con Guy Ikeda, y para el castaño las relaciones sociales eran muy importantes.

.

.

3 días después a cientos de kilómetros de ahí...

\- In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti Amen. Introibo ad altare Dei.

.

.

\- Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori /El amor lo vence todo

.

\- Yo Neji, te acepto a ti Hinata como mi legitima esposa y prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-

\- Y Hinata, te acepto a ti Neji como mi legitimo esposo y prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-

\- Pronuntio autem et uxor viro- Continuo el presbítero -Benedicat vos omnipotens Deus, Pater, et Filius, Spiritus Sanctus, amen/ Dios todo poderoso padre, hijo y espíritu santo les bendiga, amen-

La Hyuga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría sonreía tomada de ambas manos a su ahora esposo.

\- Aishiteru- Susurro ella

\- Aishiteru Hinata sama- Respondió el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa plena.

En eso momento, sobraron las palabras, se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno. Estaban juntos y así lo seria para toda la eternidad; al menos eso era lo que ellos sentían en ese momento.

...

Xoxoxoxoxox Nota de la autora xxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bien este ha sido el final de este capítulo, espero haber cubierto sus expectativas, y para los que puedan preguntarse, no, aun no va a terminar la historia, aún faltan muchas cosas más, y quien sabe algunos giros están planeados ;) esperemos que sean de su agrado. Nos vemos pronto! Los quiere Dolly Hina


	9. Chapter IX - Inter obumbratio-

Nota inicial de la autora:

Antes que todo agradezco a quienes a pesar de mi anuncio inicial de esta historia sobre la ausencia de un lemon continúan leyendo, la verdad es que soy pésima para escribir algo tan intimo, sin embargo intente hacer por lo menos una naranja o mandarina para este capítulo, y es que es lógico que después de contraer matrimonio esta parejita no podía permanecer así nada mas.

Y antes de que se me olvide, los personajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto la historia por el contrario es mía ;)

.

.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox Capitulo IX xoxoxoxoxox**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que habían llegado a esa pequeña villa, las personas les habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, y es que no era para menos, todos ellos habían sido personas a las que Fray Teo había ayudado en determinado momento, y es que por alguna razón a últimas fechas los cristianos de la zona estaban siendo perseguidos, cosas de política que no hay porque profundizar por el momento. La idea es que en agradecimiento a Fray Teo habían dejado una pequeña cabaña a los oji perlas.

Esa mañana Hinata tenía serias sospechas sobre algo, tenía un retraso de una semana y bueno tenía esa misma cantidad de días sintiéndose cansada y con nauseas matutinas, no había mucho que dudar, era obvio que se encontraba en cinta.

Y pensar que todo comenzó al día siguiente de llegar al lugar pensó mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro y dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Una vez Fray Teo les había presentado con el líder de la aldea, este les había conducido a la que sería su nueva morada, no era muy grande, pero erra acogedora y lo más importante era que estaban juntos. Así que una vez instalados, dedicaron todo el día a limpiar y acondicionar el sitio, con respecto a Fray Teo, este había decidido regresar casi de inmediato, después de todo, no era prudente que recayeran sospechas sobre él, debía regresar al convento, prometiendo que les visitaría periódicamente._

 _A la mañana siguiente, el oji perla despertó primero y no pudo evitar intentar moverse para evitar despertar a la Hyuga. La observaba con detenimiento, ella era hermosa y se sentía profundamente afortunado de estar a su lado, y es que no era para menos, habían pasado tantas vicisitudes para estar juntos, que no había palabras suficientes para describir sus emociones._

 _De pronto ella comenzó a removerse en su sitio, parecía sentirse observada — Buen día Neji kun— Dijo sonriendo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar justo frente a él con un notorio sonrojo._

 _No pudo evitar sentirse apenado el también, hubiera querido desviar la mirada pero no pudo, y así permanecieron unos minutos viéndose uno al otro, estudiándose._

 _Él fue el primero en romper el momento —Creo que será mejor levantarme Fray Teo me dijo que el señor Akiyama vendría temprano y me llevaría a las tierras de cultivo que me serian asignadas así como mi tarea._

 _—Ya veo— Respondió ella desviando la mirada aun ruborizada_

 _— ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto el intrigado_

— _No, es solo que, hubiera querido permanecer contigo este día juntos— Confesó ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos profundamente apenada._

— _No te preocupes, estaremos juntos de hoy en delante— Respondió el mientras levantaba la cara de la peli azul con su mano delicadamente._

 _Ella lo veía con mirada suplicante, el no pudo resistir el impulso de besarla, primero de manera sutil, después su beso fue tornándose más y más demandante, más intenso, al poco tiempo sus respiraciones eran más aceleradas, desesperadas, el recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, apretujándola queriendo arrancarle el vestido, y es que habían caído tan cansados el día anterior que se habían dormido con la misma ropa que habían llegado._

 _Se separaron un momento, con las mejillas enrojecidas, con el amor latente en sus ojos, viéndose con detenimiento, su respiración entrecortada, pero eso solo duro unos cuantos segundos después de los cuales volvieron a besarse con intensidad, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse y no hubiera un mañana._

 _—Hinata—Susurro el—Aishiteru…Aishiteru Hinata sama— Dijo el mientras cubría su cara y cuello con besos cada vez más urgentes que hacían estremecer a la peli azul. Por Kamisama que sensaciones tan agradables la recorrían de pies a cabeza y sobre todo en su intimidad, su cuerpo parecía arder, había comenzado a sudar copiosamente y había una necesidad urgente de terminar de deshacerse de las prendas restantes, esas que Neji aún no le había arrancado._

 _—Neji nii, por favor…— Dijo mientras suspiraba y se estremecía, eran sensaciones nuevas para ella._

 _— ¿Hinata sama?—_

 _—Aishiteru Neji—Contesto ella, mientras temblaba en brazos de él —Neji nii por favor—_

 _Entonces el castaño con cierto desespero termino de arrancar la ropa de la oji perla no importándole nada, intensificando cada vez más sus besos intercalándolos con pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, bajando hasta sus senos, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda dejándose hacer. Ella no había tenido experiencia similar antes y el Hyuga tampoco, sin embargo la pasión les desbordaba, se dejaban guiar por sus instintos tocándose, explorándose con urgencia, besándose…amándose… y no precisamente de forma delicada, algo que nadie podría haber imaginado puesto que ambos eran bastante tímidos, con cada beso el deseo nublaba sus sentidos llevándolos hasta el éxtasis… y fue así que consumaron amor la primera de muchas veces… porque cuando dos personas se aman y desean de la manera que ambos lo hacían, no hace sino querer estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible._

 _Las marcas en los cuerpos de ambos tras el acto eran bastante visibles por lo que el Hyuga no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la peli azul quien tomo el rostro del castaño con sus manitas al tiempo que depositaba un casto beso en su frente._

 _—Está bien Neji, no me molesta, de hecho me hace muy feliz— Ambos enlazaron sus manos y permanecieron un largo rato viéndose a los ojos aun recostados en el futón._

 _Entonces un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su idilio._

 _—Neji san ¿está usted ahí? He venido como convenimos el día de ayer con Fray Teo_

 _—Rayos! Lo había olvidado. Akiyama sama, un momento por favor. Hinata debo irme, amaría quedarme todo el día así contigo pero…_

 _—Lo sé, no te preocupes estaré esperando tu regreso. — Respondió aun con un sonrojo en su cara._

 _El beso sus labios suavemente y se levantó colocándose la ropa de trabajo. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de salir volteo a verla de nuevo y sonriéndole le brindo una nueva sonrisa aishiteru Hinata sama—Dijo el— luego cerró la puerta dejando a una Hinata con el corazón desbordante de amor._

 _Fin del flash back_

Ese había sido el principio de todo, a partir de ese momento no paso un día sin entregarse a su amor.

Ya casi era hora de que el regresara y ella ya tenía preparada la comida, aunque dudaba que pudiera retener mucho en su estómago, aun no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el ante la noticia.

La puerta se abrió entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— He vuelto— Dijo el mientras colocaba su capa en un gancho de la pared

— ¿Cómo fue tu día?— Pregunto la peli azul mientras hacia su tradicional jugueteo de dedos, típico de ella cuando estaba nerviosa

— Lo normal supongo. Extrañándote por supuesto— Respondió el acercándose a ella para depositar un par de besos y mordiscos en el cuello de la oji perla ruborizándola de inmediato.

—Yo también te extrañe, siempre lo hago— Dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para después tambalearse un poco, pero el genio Hyuga alcanzo a sostenerla antes de caer al suelo.

— ¿Hinata estas bien?— Pregunto el preocupado.

Ella sonrío mientras una pequeña lágrima resbala por su mejilla, él la limpio con el dorso de su mano

— ¿Hinata te sientes bien? No me mientas por favor. ¿Qué tienes cariño?

— Hai, Neji y-yo—tomo un poco de aire, acaricio el rostro de él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Neji vamos a ser padres

El abrió los ojos excesivamente — ¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo por favor Hinata!

—Que vamos a ser padres, unos meses más tendremos un pequeño Neji con nosotros

— ¿Dd-De verdad? ¿voy a ser padre? — pregunto nuevamente quería asegurarse que lo que había escuchado era verdad

— Hai, es cierto vamos a ser padres

Entonces la abrazo más, la alzo en sus brazos y giro con ella— Es maravilloso Hinata! Aishiteru Hinata sama!— Dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba y llenaba de besos el rostro de su amada peli azul.

.

Los meses que siguieron fueron de felicidad absoluta bueno con sus inconvenientes normales, una Hinata con nauseas matutinas pero siendo mimada por su esposo, lo que no sabían, era que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar un poco.

—Hinata debo marcharme regreso más tarde

—Dd-demo debo preparar tu desayuno yo, lo siento nii-san estaba muy cansada no me di cuenta que era tarde perdona

—No te preocupes— Dijo el mientras se acercaba al futón y depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de ella— He preparado algo ya.

—Demo… que vergüenza nii-san, de verdad

—No digas más— dijo el sonriendo— es normal estas cansada, no tienes nada de que apenarte, además estas próxima a dar a luz, debo cuidarte.

—Hh-hai— dijo ella visiblemente sonrojada ocultando su cara bajo su flequillo

El volvió a acunar el rostro de la Hyuga con sus manos depositando un beso en labios de la oji perla.

.

.

.

— ¿Nii san?— Pensó alguien tras la puerta. —Debo haber oído mal— Dijo para si

—He Hyuga! se nos hace tarde!

—Hh-hai Arata san, un momento

.

.

Salió el Hyuga de casa y ambos su compañero y el se dirigieron al campo de trabajo.

—Perdona la tardanza, es solo que

—No te preocupes cuando Kano esperaba a nuestro primer hijo también fue complicado para ambos, supongo que tienen problemas para dormir, náuseas matutinas y esas cosas— Respondió un sonriente Arata.

Y es que Arata y Neji se habían convertido en buenos amigos tenían casi la misma edad por lo que coincidían en muchas cuestiones.

— ¿Y bien?

— Mmm? Qué?—Preguntó el Hyuga

— ¿Cuándo nace tu hijo?

— Bueno… creo que es cuestión de días

— Qué bien! Espera a que nazca! Olvídate de dormir jajaja

— ¿Ah?— Dijo el Hyuga mientras arqueaba una ceja y su amigo continuaba riendo

— Emm no bueno ya en serio, las cosas cambian, pero te aseguro serás muy feliz— Dijo el peli gris mientras hacía pulgar arriba, eso no pudo sino recordarle a cierto tío del cual tenía bastante sin saber, eso también lo llevo a preguntarse qué habría pasado con su padre y su madre, estaría ella bien? Si ella supiera que va a ser abuela seguramente se podría muy feliz pensó el Hyuga, y eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a su amigo

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, solo recordé a mi madre estoy seguro que estaría feliz si supiera que va a ser abuela.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿pero no eran huérfanos Hinata chan y tú?

— Emm sí, es decir —carraspeo— a eso me refiero que ella estaría feliz si supiera que voy a ser padre, lamentablemente eso nunca lo sabré.

— Sabes Hyuga, hay algo que debo preguntarte y que muchos tienen curiosidad, dado que ya somos buenos amigos lo haré

— Dime de que se trata—Dijo el Hyuga con un tono neutro, y de hecho en su interior estaba un poco fastidiado, detestaba dar explicaciones sobre su vida privada

— Esto emm. ¿Por qué Hinata chan y tu tienen ese color de ojos y tienen rasgos tan parecidos?

— ah eso—Carraspeo el castaño— bien, ello se debe a que Hinata y yo pertenecemos al mismo clan es todo, es decir somos los últimos sobrevivientes de un mismo clan.

— Ah ya veo, eso imagine— Contesto pensativo el peli gris.

— Sí, es todo no requiere mayor explicación. No sabía que algo tan simple como eso pudiera causarles tanta curiosidad— Respondió el Hyuga con voz neutra, como si restara importancia al asunto, por lo mismo su amigo no volvió a preguntar sobre el asunto más, cosa que tranquilizo al Hyuga.

.

.

.

Dos días atrás a cientos de kilómetros de ahí

— Mujer… ¿Cómo sigue mi esposa?—

— Igual, Hizashi sama, no ha presentado cambios

— Ya veo, bien avíseme cualquier cambio

— Hai Hizashi sama. ¿Por cierto como se ha sentido últimamente?

— Bien gracias, mujer… el té que me diste me ha ayudado con esos dolores de cabeza y mareos

— Hizashi sama, quiero pedirle que no permita que nadie más que Ayame chan o yo preparen ese te para usted— Dijo insistente la mayor.

— Eso es algo que no comprendo porque me pides eso, lo he hecho pero no comprendo— Comento extrañado el Hyuga

— Por favor Hizashi sama, hágame caso. No comente con nadie sobre este té, confíe en mí— Insistió la anciana

— Está bien mujer— Dijo el castaño mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —Hare como dices, bien me retiro tengo asuntos que atender— dijo el Hyuga para después depositar un beso en la frente de su esposa que permanecía en su sopor— Nabiki, cariño mejórate pronto amor, te extraño, me haces falta, necesito que abras tus ojos y me perdones, aishiteru Nabiki.

.

.

En el estudio un desesperado Orochimaru y Kabuto esperaban ansiosos al Hyuga.

— Estas seguro que has estado suministrando el químico en sus bebidas?

— Hai, Orochimaru sama

— Pues que extraño a estas alturas ya debería haber muerto! Seguramente no lo estás haciendo bien!—Decía casi en un grito, tanto era su desespero que no se dio cuenta que el Hyuga había alcanzado a escuchar todo. Así que se alejó a su recamara sin hacer ruido, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

Ya en su recamara, asegurándose de poner el seguro.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Químico? ¿Kabuto me ha suministrado un químico? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?— pensaba el Hyuga, de pronto lo comprendió todo, su comportamiento esa ira irracional que lo había estado dominando, los dolores de cabeza, pero… ¿cómo podía ser?, no, debía tratarse de una broma. ¿o no? No, todo coincidía todo tenía sentido… pero no podía confrontarlos no ahora, si lo hacía no podría averiguar la verdad, tenía que seguir fingiendo, tendría que fingirse enfermo. Y así lo hizo, decidió respirar profundo armarse de paciencia porque ahora mismo deseaba golpear a ese par y sacarlos a patadas de su casa, como habían podido traicionar su amistad ¿cómo?

.

.

— Orochimaru sama hay algo que debo comentarle

— De que se trata Kabuto, pues ya sabe usted que tenemos espías en todo el país y, bueno parece ser que hemos localizado a Hinata Hyuga

— Ah vaya no estaría mal traerla de regreso y ganar unos puntos con el estúpido de Hiashi Hyuga, aunque por otra parte… sería mejor desaparecerla definitivamente, después de todo pienso quedarme con todo lo de ese estúpido también.

— Emm bueno es que hay algo mas

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso pupilo?—Pregunto impaciente el peli negro.

— Emm que no está sola, es decir esto… Neji Hyuga esta con ella y parece ser que esperan su primer hijo un heredero de la fortuna de Hiashi e Hizashi

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Pero no estaba muerto? Vaya esos estúpidos que contrataste no sirvieron de mucho, ¿estás de acuerdo que nuestro querido Hizashi no debe enterarse verdad? Necesito que le digas al infiltrado en ese lugar que busque la manera de deshacerse de ellos— Dijo el peli negro mientras relamía sus labios con su viperina lengua y una mueca macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Hai Orochimaru sama, enviare un halcón con el mensaje de inmediato

— Bien, espero resultados Kabuto

— Hai, Orochimaru sama

— Vaya, vaya Hyuga así que sigues con vida y esperando un hijito que lastima que no vivirás lo suficiente, más bien no vivirán lo suficiente ni tú, ni tu familia feliz, al menos morirán juntos, la pequeña familia awww que tiernos! — Dijo en voz alta el de los ojos ambarinos mientras soltaba una sonora y macabra carcajada.

.

.

.

— ¿Chiyo sama, puedo pasar?

— Adelante Hizashi sama, lo esperaba…

— Chiyo sama, necesito hablar con usted—carraspeo—Es importante pero no sé si sea un sitio seguro

— Tiene razón Hizashi sama, no es seguro aquí, pero podemos escribir lo que queremos decir.

— Bien

— _Chiyo sama, estamos en peligro, necesito que de alguna manera saquemos a Nabiki de aquí, debemos ponerla a salvo, no sé qué pueda pasar. Orochimaru no es la persona que pensaba, está planeando deshacerse de mí y Nabiki, pero sospecho que esto no solo se resume a ella o a mí, desafortunadamente no sé cuántos espías estén dentro de la finca, o hasta donde estén sus tentáculos inmiscuidos por lo que creo que hasta no estar seguros de algo debemos ser discretos, no podemos levantar sospechas. Le pido que me ayude, he sido un tonto—_ escribió el castaño pasando el pedazo de papel a la anciana. La cual asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que ya sabía todo, el Hyuga no pudo sino abrir los ojos muy grandes, pero se dio cuenta que si ella le hubiese dicho todo antes no le habría creído.

Entonces sonrió y acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Nabiki susurro algo a su oído provocando al instante que esta abriese los ojos.

 _Hizashi quedo petrificado, intentando articular palabra, pero fue silenciado por la anciana con una señal. La Hyuga intento levantarse temblorosamente, por lo que Chiyo se acercó a ella regresándola a la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza._

— No Nabiki sama, cálmese regrese a la cama por favor— Le dijo en un susurro, a lo que la mujer asintió.

Hiazashi entonces salió de su estado y corrió a sentarse a su lado mientras la abrazaba y susurraba al oído con lágrimas en los ojos —amor, perdóname, perdóname! No era yo mismo, sé que no lo merezco pero por favor aunque no regresaras a mi lado necesito que me perdones—

Ella sonrío y volteo a verlo asintiendo con la cabeza, moviendo los labios pero sin lograr que sonido alguno saliera de ellos, aunque no hizo falta, Hizashi había entendido lo que ella le había dicho "te amo".

.

.

.

— Sabes cariño, hoy por fin me anime a preguntarle a Neji san, porque Hinata su esposa y él se parecen tanto

— ¿Ah sí? Te he dicho que no seas tan cotilla cariño!

— Estas segura que no quieres saber que me dijo?

— Mmmm bueno está bien, que te dijo

— Ya sabía yo que te interesaría. Que son del mismo clan que por eso tienen los mismos ojos y rasgos tan similares, no es increíble, no se porque tengo la impresión de que nuestros amigos eran nobles, aunque debo decir que Neji jamás se ha quejado del trabajo y es muy fuerte, pero … no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Tú qué crees?

— Yo creo que deberías tomar un baño y dejar de hacer conjeturas tontas, ellos son nuestros amigos cariño.—Comento su mujer con un toque de hastío en su voz

— Vaya! Eres la primera mujer que no está interesada en cotilleos— Dijo el hombre sorprendido

— Eso es porque los hombres son más cotillas que nosotras aunque lo nieguen, déjales que hagan lo que sea, además si hubiese algo malo Fray Teo no los habría traído aquí ¿o no?

— Tienes razón, rayos detesto que tengas razón, sin embargo…

— Ay! ¿Sin embargo qué?— Pregunto la pobre mujer ya impaciente.

— Bueno, es que… hoy antes de que Neji abriera la puerta lo escucha hablando con ella, con Hinata san, y oí claramente que ella lo llamaba Nii-san.

— ¿Ash ya vas a empezar con tus cosas? Si ya te dijo que son del mismo clan y Fray Teo los casó es imposible que sean hermanos, y espero que dejes de repetir eso que dices que oíste o podrías meter a nuestros amigos en problemas, sabes que hay una sección de la comuna que son muy fanáticos, sobre todo en lo relativo al antiguo testamento. Sabes lo que significaría que alguien creyera que son hermanos ¿no es así?

— Si,…pero… no creo que llegaran a tanto ¿o sí?

— No lo sabemos, recuerda que ya lo han intentado en ocasiones anteriores, afortunadamente Fray Teo lo impidió esa vez, pero ahora mismo él no está aquí, y no quiero que les pueda pasar algo a esos jovencitos, entendiste

— Si, si , si ya se

— Bien, ahora ve a tomar un baño, que ya está lista la cena.

— Bien, bien— dijo el peli gris no muy convencido.

Sin embargo pese a lo que pudieran pensar, las paredes escuchan y alguien muy interesado había escuchado lo suficiente como para provocar un revuelo en el sitio.

—Hermanos ¿ha? Interesante… tengo un motivo… Orochimaru sama estará feliz—Dijo una sombra mientras se alejaba sigilosamente.

La suerte estaba echada a partir de ese momento vendrían acontecimientos muy complicados para todos los Hyuga.

.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Nota de la autora xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxor

No sé, si tal vez los esté aburriendo con mi historia, si esperasen algo diferente, en fin, esto continua y contra todo pronóstico mío falta un poco menos de la mitad.


	10. Chapter X - Novam Vitam

**Xoxoxoxo capitulo X xoxoxoxox**

Novam Vitam

.

Su plan era sencillo, si un tal Nerón lo había logrado hace mucho tiempo en la lejana ciudad de Roma el también lo haría, después de todo el emperador de Japón en un inicio, había aceptado esas evangelizaciones cristianas por conveniencia económica, pero en ese momento ya no eran necesarios esos tratados. Por lo que el oji ámbar aprovecharía cualquier hueco para hacer méritos frente al monarca, su idea era hacer méritos a base de lo que fuera, primero adueñándose de las pertenencias de los Hyuga, así como, de cualquier noble, claro el Cristianismo era mero pretexto para el peli negro, si no hubiera sido eso sería otra cosa, una vez dueño de las riquezas de todos los nobles Cristianos, buscaría armar un ejército y realizar un golpe de estado acusando al emperador de traidor a la nación y así convertirse el en el nuevo soberano de Japón.

Todo iba conforme a sus planes, Hizashi continuaba actuando errático, casi no salía de su recamara o de la recamara de su esposa y eso para él era un excelente panorama.

— Ah Hizashi, veo que hoy decidiste salir de tu recamara, me preocupas seriamente amigo mío— Dijo el de la piel pálida mientras hacia una mueca de preocupación.

— Sí, me siento muy cansado, sin fuerzas, me alegra que estés aquí apoyándome—Dijo el Hyuga visiblemente exhausto ( o al menos eso parecía) mientras ponía la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su "amigo" peli negro

— Sabes que lo hago con todo gusto, creo que deberías tomarte algunas vacaciones.

— Tienes razón, quizás vaya al monasterio donde estuvo mi difunto hijo recluido, necesito unos días de paz y tranquilidad, debería llevar a mi esposa conmigo, quizás un cambio de aires le haga reaccionar—Dijo el castaño con un dejo de pesar en su voz, sobre todo al mencionar lo relacionado a su esposa

— Claro, claro, sabes que puedes dejar tus cosas en mis manos querido amigo—Contesto el peli negro mientras un extraño brillo era notorio en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido al Hyuga.

— Bien partiré mañana, bien debo ir a organizar mis cosas

— Por supuesto, adelante querido amigo

.

.

Días después lejos de ahí

—Tadaima Hinata sama— dijo un castaño muy animado, ansioso de ver a su esposa, como siempre la había extrañado, apenas se separaban sentía que la extrañaba muchísimo y ella igual, pero no recibió respuesta de su amada —¿Hinata sama?

—Mmm?— Fue lo único que escucho de labios de su esposa que sudaba copiosamente

—Hinata ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes?— Dijo angustiado mientras se acercaba al futón donde ella yacía

—Nii-san creo que ha llegado la hora—Dijo ella temblorosa

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Yy-Yo iré a buscar a Kano, estoy seguirá que ella sabrá que hacer

—Nii-san no me dejes sola onegaii— Dijo suplicante la oji perla aferrándose a la manga de la camisa del castaño

—No, no lo hare pero debo buscar ayuda Hinata, además eres primeriza y yo no tengo idea de que hacer quiero que estés bien. Por favor estate tranquila regreso— Dijo el mientras soltaba delicadamente el agarre de ella.

—Hai, yo espero dijo ella mientras una lagrima resbalaba por una sus mejilla

El Hyuga salió corriendo no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de la oji perla, desesperado

—Akiyama san, Akiyama san abra por favor necesito ver a Kano san, onegaii, Hinata, Hinata está en labor de parto y no sé qué hacer— Gritaba el Hyuga desesperado mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— ¿Qué dices? Ahora mismo vamos. Vamos cariño Hinata y Neji nos necesitan— Respondió el peli gris al tiempo que llamaba a su esposa.

— Hh-Hai de inmediato!

En menos de cinco minutos la pareja estaba lista y de camino junto al castaño.

Al llegar al sitio.

—Bien Neji san necesito que pongan a calentar agua y traigan muchas toallas

—Está bien— Contesto tembloroso el Hyuga

Así un par de horas después tras un difícil parto por ser primeriza, la peli azul dio a luz a un par de gemelos idénticos cuya única diferencia era el color de cabello castaño y azul.

— Felicidades Neji san, son dos

— ¿Dd-Dos?— Dijo el Hyuga mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente— ¿Puedo verla, puedo verlos?

— Por supuesto que si

Sobre el futón yacía Hinata con ambos bebes a su lado, se veía cansada, ojerosa pero, al mismo tiempo radiante, como hacía mucho no la había visto. Con paso lento el Hyuga se acercó a ella, para después acomodarse en seisa a su lado mientras depositaba un beso cálido sobre la frente.

—Neji nuestros hijos—Dijo ella sonriendo

—Hai— contesto el mientras con dificultad tomaba a uno de ellos entre sus brazos— son hermosos, se parecen a su madre— Dijo el

—Yo creo que se parecen a su padre— Contesto ella

—Emm— un carraspeo interrumpió la escena — bien será mejor que nos retiremos y dejemos a la feliz familia descansar.

— Arigato— Dijo el castaño— Yo les acompaño a la puerta

— No hace falta Neji san, han sido muchas emociones para ustedes por el día de hoy— Respondió el peli gris esbozando una sonrisa.

.

.

Muy cerca de ahí, alguien estaba atento a todo

— Qué pena, tan jóvenes, tendrán que dejar este mundo— Dijo para si un individuo oculto por las sombras.

.

.

— Dicen que son hermanos, no sé cómo no lo había notado antes— Dijo una mujer regordeta

— Es despreciable, pecaminoso— Respondió la otra con asco

— Deberíamos purificar nuestra aldea, no entiendo como Fran Teo pudo traerlos aquí— Dijo una tercera

— Debe ser obra del demonio, seguramente engañaron a Fray Teo! El Apocalipsis! Vendrán lobos disfrazados de ovejas! — Contesto maliciosamente, la mujer que había originado todo, la misma que había recibido una bolsa de monedas a cambio de esparcir algo que era cierto, digo ambos jóvenes se parecían demasiado, solo hacia un bien a la comunidad, su interés era puro y desinteresado, estaba salvando a su aldea, que había recibido una ayudadita económica ¿Qué podía tener de malo? Ella era una buena cristiana nadie lo dudaba, todos la consideraban así.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, un Neji Hyuga regresaba a casa, durante el camino no pudo evitar notar que la gente le veía con desagrado.

— Neji sama hola!— Dijo una pequeñita acercándose a un distraído Hyuga

— Ah Hiroko! ¿Cómo estás?—Dijo un sonriente castaño

— Mira te traje un girasol para que se lo lleves a Hinata sama

— Oh es muy lindo pequeña, claro que si yo se lo…

— Hiroko! Aléjate de él! No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Neji san o a su esposa, ¿entendiste?— Dijo la mujer mientras de un manotazo separaba a la pequeña del Hyuga.

— Pp-pero Okasan!— dijo la pequeña niña a punto de llorar por la manera en que su madre la jalaba.

El castaño solo frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con la gente a últimas fechas?, respiro profundamente y prosiguió su camino a casa.

Por la mañana al llegar a su trabajo, todos le observaban con desagrado a excepción de su único amigo, quien lo recibió sonriente, para colmo al finalizar la jornada le habían dicho que no había más espacio para él y que buscara trabajo en otro lado, y ahora ¿eso?. Intentando no preocupar a su esposa tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla la encontró amamantando a uno de los pequeños.

— Neji kun! bienvenido, permíteme un momento y te sirvo tu comida.

— No, te preocupes Hinata, yo puedo hacerlo— Dijo el Hyuga mientras se acercaba a su esposa y depositaba un beso sobre la frente de ella y sus pequeños.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día cariño?— Pregunto ella sonriente

— Emm bien, todo perfecto cariño

— ¿Etto, seguro?— Dijo la peli azul dubitativa

— Si, amor ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Nii-san— Dijo ella, mientras colocaba a los bebes en el futón—Siento que me estas ocultando algo, sabes. Hoy ocurrió un incidente en la mañana cuando fui a comprar los vegetales.

— Ah? Emm en serio que clase de incidentes— Pregunto con tono neutro tratando de no transmitirle preocupación a su esposa

— Etto… bueno primero las mujeres se alejaban de mí y nadie respondió a mi saludo, después, cuando quise comprar rábanos la persona que atendía dijo que no tenía y ahí había Nii-san— Comento oji perla mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho.

— Entiendo, cariño trata de ignorar a esas personas, en casa hay suficientes frijoles, ¿recuerdas? No te preocupes no necesitaras salir a ningún lado. Podemos comer frijoles dulces, es una comida que no me enfada, además todo lo que tu cocinas es delicioso— Dijo el Hyuga

— De acuerdo. Demo… hay algo que no has dicho aun, ten confianza en mí somos esposos— dijo la oji perla mientras abrazaba al Hyuga por la espalda sujetando firmemente su cintura y recargando su cabeza en la espalda de este.

Tras un sonoro suspiro, Neji decidió contarle la verdad a la peli azul, sabía que no podía ocultarle a su amada nada Hinata —….eh bueno, es que hoy… perdí mi trabajo—

— ¿Nani? Demo nii-san como es eso?— Dijo la peli azul mientras soltaba a su esposo para pararse frente a él.

El Hyuga suspiró — No tengo idea de que este pasando Hinata pero creo que tenemos que buscar otro lugar donde vivir, o soportar un poco mientras Fray Teo viene nuevamente como prometió— Dijo esperanzado el castaño intentando infundir animo en la peli azul.

—Nii-san tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto— Dijo ella acercándose al Hyuga mientras este la acunaba en sus brazos.

—Tranquila no pasa nada, yo los protegeré a los tres, no permitiré que nada les suceda—Dijo el Hyuga mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de su amada y depositaba un casto beso sobre su frente. De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto de uno de los pequeños al cual siguió su hermanito.

La Hyuga sonrió a Neji, ambos sonrieron y cada uno tomo a uno de los pequeños meciéndolos con amor y ternura.

— Nii-san

— Hai?

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlos?

— No había pensado en ello— Respondió el

— ¿Te parece bien Hitoshi y Hikaru? Hitoshi, significa Hombre responsable, sabio, reflexivo, así como su padre, y Hikaru, simboliza una persona que brilla con luz propia y que cautiva a la gente así como tú también nii-san

— Me parece— Dijo el con una sonrisa— aunque no sé si posea todas las cualidades que dices Hinata— Termino de decir sonrojado el oji luna

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días de aquello, se suponía que esa tarde llegaría Fray Teo al lugar, Hinata y Neji no podían estar más ansiosos. Habían permanecido encerrados esos dos días, por las noches escuchaban sonar piedras en la madera de su casa, otras algunas mujeres gritaban cosas ofensivas para ellos, los únicos que les habían visitado eran Akiyama y Kano.

.

.

—Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de ellos antes de que llegue Fray Teo y los defienda— Dijo un hombre fuera de la casa

—Si! Hagámoslo— respondieron al unísono el resto de los aldeanos

Un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la puerta, luego otro, y otro más, al poco tiempo era una lluvia de piedras que sonaban contra su puerta, de pronto, dichos golpes cesaron para dar paso a uno golpe fuerte que casi tumbaba la puerta, después otro. Afortunadamente para ellos las ventanas eran de madera maciza al igual que toda la casa, por lo que les permitiría resistir más.

— Hinata! Trae a los niños!— Grito el castaño, sabía que resistirían pero no por mucho.

— Hh-hai!— Dijo la peli azul, mientras corría hacia los pequeños

Mientras tanto Neji colocaba una silla inclinada en la puerta principal

— Hinata dame a uno de los niños! Tenemos que protegerlos

— Nii-san tengo mucho miedo!

— Tranquila estaremos bien yo voy a protegerlos, te lo prometo— dijo el Hyuga con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro tenía miedo terrible, no por el sino por ella, por Hinata y sus hijos.

Los pequeños, parecían sentir el miedo de sus padres comenzaron a llorar a lagrima viva.

— Ya, ya pequeño no pasa nada— Decía la peli azul mientras mecía nerviosa al pequeño Hitoshi quien en momentos parecía calmarse y en otros volvía a llorar.

De igual manera Neji con el pequeño Hikaru.

— Hinata tenemos que salir por la puerta de atrás

— No Nii-san seguramente hay gente ahí — Dijo la oji perla aterrada

— No temas— Dijo el castaño mientras entregaba a Hikaru a Hinata también, al tiempo que ella se aferraba a ambos pequeños.

— Escucha, yo saldré primero les detendré, mientras tanto por favor busca ayuda en el templo, estoy segura que el diacono te ayudara, él está al tanto de nuestra situación, Fray Teo le informo todo cuando llegamos ¿recuerdas?.

— Neji, no puedo dejarte solo van a matarte, no podría soportar que algo malo te sucediera, no podría soportar volver a perderte, te amo demasiado!

— Hinata— Dijo el mientras tomaba a la oji perla de los hombros— Tienes que ser fuerte, necesito que vivas, necesito que luches, no puedes rendirte, hemos pasado por tanto, no podemos rendirnos ahora—respiro profundamente— ahora no solo se trata de ti y de mi, se trata de nuestros hijos.

— Yy-yo lo se Neji demo…

— No temas— repitió el mientras besaba la frente de la Oji azul— estaremos juntos. Hinata, si por alguna razón no sobrevivo, prométeme que lucharas por ellos, además si no es en esta vida, en la otra estaremos juntos para siempre. ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, pero Neji… no, nada, está bien— Asintió ella adaptando entonces una sábana del futón para asegurar al frente a ambos pequeños.

Entonces la puerta cedió antes los golpes por lo que el Hyuga se adelantó y colocó a la oji perla tras el. En menos de cinco minutos había dejado en el suelo a más de la mitad de los aldeanos— Corre Hinata!— Grito el castaño

—Hai!— Dijo ella mientras avanzaba a la máxima velocidad que le permitian sus pies, la pequeña capilla de vislumbraba cerca, la peli azul sonrió aliviada pensando que lo había logrado, por lo que decidió voltear a ver a Neji que le seguía de cerca. Lo que no se esperaban era que frente a ellos surgieron más personas quienes comenzaron a lanzar rocas hacia ellos, una cosa eran los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, algo sencillo para el castaño pero otra cosa eran las piedras era algo contra lo que el Hyuga no podía luchar, evadieron cuanto pudieron, el Hyuga opto por abrazar a oji perla a manera de recibir los impactos, pero fue inútil, al final ambos eligieron por proteger con sus cuerpos a los pequeños, tenían esperanza que tuviesen piedad de ellos.

.

.

.

—Que está sucediendo aquí!— Dijo una voz tras la multitud

La gente comenzó a hacerse un lado y dar espacio a Fray Teo a pasar, al llegar no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— Neji, Hinata mis niños!— Luego se giró hacia el gentío con lágrimas en los ojos y conteniendo la rabia dijo — ¿Que han hecho insensatos? ¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho? Han cometido un pecado muy grande, abominable!

De pronto escucho un gemido y volteo apresurado agachándose a revisar

—Padre Teo…—Dijo en un susurro el castaño—Cuide a mis hijos por favor, el castaño es Hitoshi, el peli azul Hikaru— Luego volteando a ver a la oji perla—Hinata hime, ss-si tan solo— respiro entrecortado ahogándose por la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz— ss-si tan solo pudiera nacer de nuevo pediría volver a amarte y estar contigo por más tiempo, aishiteru Hinata hime, aishiteru…—Dijo el peli castaño antes de expirar.

—Neji hijo, contesta hijo, tus padres vienen conmigo. Tu padre está muy arrepentido hijo, tengo mucho por contarte— Dijo el sacerdote llorando con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Padre Teo…—Dijo una voz femenina tras el clérigo— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Señora Nabiki— Respondió el sacerdote mientras se levantaba con ambos bebes en sus manos— Estos son sus nietos— dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer

—Nietos? —Pregunto la mujer nerviosa con ambas manos sobre el pecho— pero... ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Y Hinata chan?

El monje negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado dejando ver dos cuerpos inertes

—Dios mío! Hijo de mi vida! ¿Qué le han hecho? Usted dijo que estarían bien! Que estas personas eran seres de bien. ¿Qué les han hecho?— dijo la mujer mientras lloraba de rodillas en el piso.

—Nabiki, cariño tenemos que ser fuertes, nuestros nietos nos necesitan— dijo la voz del Hyuga mayor tras la matriarca

— Es tu culpa Hizashi, si tan solo le hubieras permitido casarse con Hinata chan desde el principio nuestro hijo no estaría muerto! Pero tu querías obligarlo a ser sacerdote! Sabiendo que no tenia vocación por eso tuvieron que huir!— Dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo, sin importarle llenarse de sangre o tierra.

— Hija, no es bueno que guardes rencor en tu corazón, Hizashi tiene razón, lo importante es cuidar a los pequeños, además, si no lo haces el sacrificio de Hiashi también seria en vano, deben huir a Italia un tiempo mientras las aguas se calman, sabes que hay un problema con el cristianismo aquí, ya no somos bienvenidos. Hanabi chan está segura con Kiba san cuya familia goza de buena relación con el emperador, pero tu Hizashi, tu no hijo mío.

 _._

.

Los cuerpos de la peli azul y el castaño fueron incinerados y conservados en un mismo jarrón parte sus cenizas, el resto descansaban bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos, como aquel bajo el cual amaban conversar horas, donde ocurrió su primer beso.

De camino a Italia Nabiki continuaba triste cuidando a sus pequeños nietos, antes de partir habían recibido el bautizo, Fray Teo les comento sobre los nombres que ambos oji perlas habían decidido para los pequeñitos.

Un suspiro, la remonto a días atrás después de que Hizashi descubriera la traición de Orochimaru, como habían logrado escapar de sus garras rumbo al monasterio, desde ahí tuvieron que disfrazarse de monje y religiosa para no causar sospechas, al mismo tiempo que Hiashi era alertado por Fray Teo por medio de Ko.

Afortunadamente para él, no tuvo que preocuparse por su hija menor, debido a que Hanabi y Kiba después de haberse conocido se habían agradado y tras meses de trato enamorado por lo que y contrajeron matrimonio, dando tranquilidad así al Hyuga. Por eso cuando supo de la persecución a su hermano no dudo en hacerse pasar por él y ser ejecutado en su lugar ganando tiempo para su mellizo, su consciencia se lo exigía, después haberlo tenido todo ante los ojos de su padre, de heredar todo, honor y poder, después de haber condenado a su hija a huir, si al menos hubiera apoyado a Hinata, ella y Neji habrían sido felices, sabía que el corazón de Hizashi era más amable que el suyo, por ese motivo sintiéndose indigno ofreció su vida sin que su gemelo menor lo supiera, porque haberlo hecho seguramente habría rechazado su oferta, así era Hizashi, siempre dando todo por todos.

.

Pero… ¿Cómo había sido acusado Hizashi de alta traición al emperador? La respuesta era una sola Orochimaru… el de ojos ámbar, era persona muy cercana a Suigetsu, consejero personal del monarca, el cual creía firmemente que su amigo peli negro haría un mejor trabajo como líder de su país que el actual. Por eso cuando el Emperador considero no necesaria la presencia de evangelizadores en su país, Suigetsu no dudo en recomendarle deshacerse de los nobles que habían abrazado esa fe, puesto que en determinado momento su poder político crecería y ello le podría traer una rebelión que traería inestabilidad a su nación. Hizashi era uno de los nobles más influyentes y queridos por todos, la forma como había logrado hacer su fortuna lo hacía admirable para todos, de ahí que jamás hubiera agradado al soberano, y al mismo tiempo era la razón por la que le había tolerado, pero ahora que tenía el pretexto perfecto para eliminarlo, lo haría sin dudar.

Cuando fue informado por Suigetsu de la supuesta muerte de "Hizashi", quedo conforme, no así Orochimaru, para él, ese era el inicio de su plan.

Lo que los padres de Neji, Hizashi, el mismo Neji y Hinata, no sabrían jamás es que nobles que estimaban a Hizashi también tenían sus contactos dentro del palacio y lograrían desenmascarar al pelinegro el cual fue ejecutado a un año de la muerte de los Hyugas.

— ¿De verdad creíste que podrías engañar a tu señor serpiente venenosa? Tú y los tuyos serán ejecutados en este momento—

— Demo, mi señor, esos que le acompañan le han mentido, yo no he hecho nada malo, solo protegerlo de

— Silencio, no te atrevas a dirigirte a mí! Ejecútenlo de inmediato! Córtenle la cabeza! A él y a sus seguidores, ustedes son los que han traicionado a este reino!

— No! Por favor su majestad!— Grito el peli negro mientras era arrastrado a cumplir su sentencia.

Una filosa cuchilla empuñada por un verdugo cegó así la vida del hombre serpiente y sus seguidores… lo cual trajo relativa paz al reino por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Los Hyuga vivieron felices con sus nietos, cuando el viejo emperador murió, unos envejecidos Hizashi y Nabiki regresaron con sus nietos adultos a Japón, todos fueron recibidos por Hanabi y su familia.

.

.

Después… la oscuridad…

431 años después….

— Sálvate tu…— Grito despertando de su pesadilla mientras sudaba copiosamente, la angustia era tal, que tuvo que colocar sus manos sobre su pecho, porque parecía que iba a romperse liberando a su pobre corazón dolido. ¿Dolido? ¿Dolido porque?... otra vez la misma pesadilla, persecución y muerte sobre una joven pareja de la cual no podía ver sus caras… hacía muchos años que no tenía un sueño como aquellos, de hecho a como recordaba cuando era niña solía tener esos sueños pero un día simplemente desaparecieron, sin embargo… hacia una semana que nuevamente habían iniciado esa horrible pesadilla. Porque a veces algunos sueños pueden ser tan reales? Era lo que ella se preguntaba.

Entonces oyó la voz de una de sus compañeras de departamento.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata chan estas bien?— Dijo la voz de una peli rosa tras la puerta

— Hai, Sakura san, solo fue una pesadilla— Contesto la Hyuga completamente bañada en sudor, la sensación había sido tan real…

.

 _My life is a circle_

 _No beginning and no end_

 _It's always repeating_

 _A trail I defend to the time_

 _(How far by Apocalyptica)_

 _._

 _._

 _…._

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxo Nota de la autora oxoxoxox_

 _No me odien por favor si les asuste con esto, suelo hacer giros inesperados en mis historias, esta no es la excepción… nadie sabe lo que les traerá la vida a este par de oji perlas, el amor es eterno, la vida misma es un circulo que se repite una y otra vez_

 _._

 _._


	11. Chapter XI - Repetitio unitatum -

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte si.**

Xoxoxoxoxo- Capitulo XIII – xoxoxoxoxo

 _La vida es un círculo, no tiene principio ni fin, repitiéndose una y otra vez..._

 _._

431 años después...

— Sálvate tu...— Grito despertando de su pesadilla mientras sudaba copiosamente, la angustia era tal que tuvo que colocar sus manos sobre su pecho, porque parecía que iba a romperse liberando a su pobre corazón dolido. ¿Dolido?¿porque?... otra vez la misma pesadilla, persecución y muerte sobre una joven pareja de la cual no podía ver sus caras... hacía muchos años que no tenía un sueño como aquellos, de hecho a como recordaba cuando era niña solía tener esos sueños pero un día simplemente desaparecieron, sin embargo... pero hacia una semana que nuevamente habían iniciado esa horrible pesadilla. Porque a veces algunos sueños pueden ser tan reales? Era lo que ella se preguntaba.

Entonces oyó la voz de una de sus compañeras de departamento.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata chan estas bien?

— Hai, Sakura san, solo fue una pesadilla— Contesto la Hyuga completamente bañada en sudor, la sensación había sido tan real...

— ¿De nuevo? Tienes una semana continua con pesadillas. ¿puedo pasar?— Comento la oji verde desde el otro lado de la puerta

— Hai, adelante— Respondió la peli azul aun agitada, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

— ¿Estás bien Hinata? — Pregunto la peli rosa mientras ponía la palma de su mano sobre la frente de su amiga, a últimas fechas veía a Hinata estresada, pero lo curioso es que aún no estaban en finales o algo, lo cual le hacía preguntarse si su amiga peli azul no le estaba ocultando algo, lo cual sería casi imposible puesto que no solían tener secretos entre ellas.

— Hai, estoy bien Sakura san, de verdad— Recalco la peli azul mientras retiraba la mano de su amiga mientras y fruncía un poco el ceño— es tarde debemos prepararnos para ir a clases ¿recuerdas?— Termino de decir la mientras se incorporaba de su cama.

— Hai, he preparado el desayuno, tenía rato llamándote. Además acuérdate que esta semana tenemos maestro sustituto y a según me dijo Ino cerda es bastante guapo y solamente un año mayor que nosotras—Dijo la oji verde mientras le hacía un guiño a la peli azul.

— Ah... hai no entiendo cuál es el escándalo, el maestro sustituto solo estará una semana— Contesto la Hyuga mientras resoplaba y rodaba los ojos.

— Da igual, termina de arreglarte, hay que apurarnos— Dijo la peli rosa mientras resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza. Hasta cuando su amiga dejaría de ser tan amargada con respecto a los chicos, de verdad que no la entendía.

Hinata era bella, inteligente y con un físico increíble! Pero no, ya varios de sus amigos o admiradores más bien se habían topado con su rechazo, un sutil pero bien plantado rechazo. El ultimo había sido Kiba Inuzuka su eterno y millonario enamorado, solo a la oji perla se le ocurría no darse cuenta antes que ese castaño peli corto moría literalmente por ella.

La peli rosa no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada que recordaba las palabras de la Hyuga al Inuzuka cuando este se le declaro a su amiga

 _—Lo siento Kiba kun, eres un buen amigo y un lindo chico pero no estoy interesada en formalizar una relación con nadie..._ O cuando rechazo al Nara, claro antes de que este conociera a Temari _— Lo lamento Shikamara san, es usted muy amable pero deseo dedicarme a mis estudios y no creo tener tiempo para cumplir con un compromiso tan serio_ — después de eso su joven amiga simplemente había hecho una reverencia respetuosa y lo había dejado con un palmo de narices.

— En qué piensas Sakura san— Escucho que decía la conocida voz de su amiga. No pudo evitar parar de estar manoteando mientras pensaba en la buena suerte de su amiga, y mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien, se giró para encontrarse con una sorprendida Hinata que la veía extrañada. Y es que a veces la peli rosa podía llegar a este como se dice emm sin que se lea feo... ¿extraña? ¿medio violenta? Meh daba igual, esa era Sakura Haruno una de sus pocas amigas.

— Hi-Hinata chan jejejeje nada solo estaba meditando unas cosas. ¿lista?

— Hai, de hecho tenia rato llamándote esta ocasión — Dijo la peli azul mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa

— H-Hai, jeje vamos—

.

.

— Tuvimos suerte Sakura chan, parece que no hay nadie! No ha llegado el "supuesto" maestro guapísimo que dijiste que vendría!— Dijo una animosa Hinata mientras llegaba a su lugar entre sus compañeros que ya estaban el suyo... De repente vio como sus camaradas comenzaron a hacerle señas — ¿Que sucede?— Dijo una muy asombrada la Hyuga imaginando el porqué de sus caras— ¿Esta tras de mi cierto?— Agrego no sin antes ponerse roja como un tomate maduro

Se escuchó un carraspeo— Señorita, desconozco si soy un maestro guapo o no, pero por lo pronto le pido que la próxima vez que ingrese a mi clase solicite usted permiso ¿Quedo claro?—Dijo una grave y seductora voz varonil

La peli azul no quería sino que la tierra se abriera, que se partiera la luna y callera a pedacitos desde el cielo, mientras seres de otra dimensión se veían precipitados a la tierra debido a su torpeza de querer conquistarla o algo así, fue como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un rayo mágico para destruirla, jamás en su vida había cometido un oso de ese tamaño. Y mira que pecaba de inocente cuando algunos de sus compañeros le enviaban mensajes con doble sentido

 _—Hinata chan quien no querría invitarte a salir si hay dos buenas razones para hacerlo. — Decían_

— _¿Dos buenas razones? No entiendo— Decía inocentemente la Hyuga_

— _Sus ojos por supuesto Hinata chan— Respondían ellos con sorna para después comenzar a reír mientras ella levantaba una ceja muy confusa. Luego se enteraría que ese grupo de idiotas se refería a sus prominentes senos. Que rayos, luego de que Sakura e Ino le explicaran de que se había tratado todo decidió no volver a usar una blusa con tirantes o cuello en V en su vida o a menos que estuviera acompañada ja!_

— Perdóneme por favor sensei— Dijo la Hyuga mientras se giraba lentamente hacia su maestro, pero sin verlo al rostro

— Pero véame cuando le hablo señorita— Dijo el dueño de aquella atrayente voz

— Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata, discúlpeme sensei, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir— Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con unos ojos iguales a los suyos. Sintió entonces perder el equilibrio, la impresión había sido mucha, ¿Será que se parecía un poco a uno de los personajes de sus sueños? Como saberlo si su cara era tan difusa. Para evitar caer de espaldas se sostuvo del pupitre tras ella mientras abría los ojos como platos.

El nuevo maestro también se veía sorprendido, desde que ella mencionara su nombre y más aun cuando lo viera a la cara, sin embargo el castaño simplemente carraspeo y supo disimular bien su sorpresa.

— Bien, ya no importa tome su lugar y continuemos con la clase. Bien les decía para los que no habían llegado que soy Ikeda Neji, y seré su maestro sustituto por una semana, así que despreocúpense Tsunade sama volverá la semana que viene, solo la suplo mientras ella regresa de su congreso de impresión 3D Brasil—

La clase continuo sin menor problema, al menos en apariencia, la Hyuga y el Ikeda no podían dejar de sentirse no sabían si incomodos o si era la sensación de haber encontrado algo importante.

— Bien, eso es todo por ahora, no olviden que el lunes que la profesora Tsunade este de regreso, deberán entregar un ensayo científico sobre lo visto en esta semana, ah y no confíen en la clásica idea de No sabía que teníamos que entregar algo el sensei Ikeda no nos dijo nada, porque ella y yo mantenemos buena comunicación. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿no? Eso suponía, solo espero que cuando entreguen su ensayo no salgan todas las dudas del mundo. Bien les veo mañana que tengan un buen día— Dijo el oji perla mientras se retiraba del sitio.

Una vez hubo salido, la peli azul emitió un sonoro suspiro como si hubiera estado apretada o amagada por algo.

— Wow! Hinata! ¿Viste? es guapísimo!— Dijo la peli rosa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amiga.

La cual solo chasqueo la lengua un tanto molesta, algo muy extraño en ella, de hecho nunca lo había hecho

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto la peli rosa sorprendida — ¿He dicho algo malo?

— Lie, no Sakura chan, no importa, es solo que no esperaba que el estuviera aquí creo que si efectivamente es un hombre muy atractivo pero con un carácter horrible, es demasiado soberbio.

La peli rosa frunció una ceja y en general puso cara de ¿ha? No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de su amiga, ósea, Hinata Hyuga la inalcanzable había aceptado por primera vez que un chico era guapo ¿pero lo llamo soberbio? ¿Dos cosas tan contrarias en una sola frase? ¿A que debía hacerle caso? ¿Al hecho de que había dicho que era atractivo o a que era soberbio?, digo el maestro solo les había amonestado un poco por llegar tarde cosa muy rara en ellas y que obvio no volvería a pasar.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que la oji perla jamás se había expresado mal de nadie y eso que habían tenido maestros tan estrictos que siempre les estaban gritando o casi siempre. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, o que el maestro la había impactado tanto que esa había sido su reacción natural de rechazo ante el sentirse atraída, o realmente el maestro era un jilipollas y ella no había entendido de que se había perdido. Y además ¿era eso un puchero? La dulce Hinata ¿estaba haciendo un puchero?

— Hinata ¿te sientes bien?— pregunto la peli rosa mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de su amiga, a la cual no le pareció nada gracioso la actitud de su amiga Haruno.

— Basta Sakura chan, sabes que jamás bromeo con nada— Dijo la peli azul con un tono serio mientras por segunda vez en el día quitaba la mano de su amiga. ¿qué le pasaba a la gente ese día o es que era ella? Si, tal vez era ella que había amanecido de mal humor. Suspiro, si tal vez era ella— Sakura san será mejor que vaya al sanitario, creo que no me siento muy bien hoy, tal vez no debí haber venido a clases.

— Demo... está bien, si estas actuando muy extraña hoy amiga— dijo la peli rosa mientras dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Que era esa incomodidad en su pecho— Pensaba la oji perla mientras me enjuagaba la cara por enésima vez en los lavabos del baño—Si, es verdad el Hyuga sensei es muy atractivo, nunca me había sentido así delante de un chico, demo... ¿es bueno esto?, bueno después de todo solo sería su maestro por una semana, oh que rayos ¿y eso que?, Hinata estás pensando estupideces! Ya sabía yo que el día que llegara a impactarme un chico me volvería estúpida!— se dijo mientras recargaba su frente en el vidrio de la zona de lavabos. De repente tuvo que dejar de lado sus perorata mental porque en ese momento entraron un grupo de chicas al baño y tuvo que hacer amago de todo ese cumulo de emociones que no lograba descifrar del todo y que la descolocaban tanto. Si, lo mejor era retirarse a casa y prepararse mentalmente para el día de mañana. Un momento Hinata Hyuga jamás ha fallado a sus clases y menos para una tontería como estas, bueno de hecho jamás le había pasado lo que ahora le acontecía que rayos!—

Y mientras decidía que lo mejor era regresar a clases iba total y completamente distraída por el pasillo de la universidad, tanto para no darse cuenta que había chocado con la espalda de alguien.

— Dd-Disculpe— Dijo completamente avergonzada haciendo una reverencia y si, cuando levanto la vista, otra vez era el, Ikeda Neji con quien había chocado. Vaya suerte la suya, cometer dos chorradas en el mismo día y para colmo con la misma persona.

— Vaya, es usted, otra...vez. Debería ser más cuidadosa señorita Hyuga— Dijo un muy molesto castaño mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

— Yy-yo lo...lo siento Ikeda sensei— Dijo una titubeante Hinata, si alguien la hubiera visto juraría que quería llorar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y el oji perla no pudo evitar notarlo.

— Está bien— Dijo mientras resoplaba y volvía a tomar aire— Escuche, tampoco ha sido un muy buen día para mí, así que no se preocupe solo cuide por donde camine y no llegue tarde a clases— Comento el castaño mientras con su mano derecha despeinaba un poco el cabello de la Hyuga quien no hizo sino ponerse más roja— Bien— Carraspeo— será mejor que me marche y usted siga su camino a clases. Que este bien— Dijo el mientras se alejaba de ella. ¿Que había sido eso? Como se le había ocurrido despeinarle el cabello como si de alguien muy cercano se tratase. ¿estaba acaso loco? Era mejor salir de ahí lo más pronto posible!

Ella no lo perdió de vista hasta que se hubo alejado, lo suficiente como para no ver que ella se resbalaba hasta el piso y caía temblorosa de rodillas. Por Kamisama creo que sí tendría que regresar a casa después de todo, su idea de ser valiente no valía para nada, que rayos!

— Hinata! Hinata!— Que haces ahí sentada, ya viene Kakashi sensei!

— Yy-Yo hai, s-si voy— Intento articular la Hyuga

— Apresúrate mujer! O tendremos otro retardo. ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? Estas muy rara amiga

— Y-yo si je, tienes razón Sakura chan— Respondió la oji perla mientras se incorporaba como resorte. Había salido de su chaqueta mental, respiro profundo y siguió a su amiga justo a tiempo.

.

.

— Buen día a todos, veamos mmmmm ah si esto... ¿En que nos quedamos la semana pasada?— Dijo el peli gris mientras se rascaba la nuca y todo su alumnado sentía como una pequeña gota de sudor descendía por sus nucas.

Así transcurrió la clase de literatura que si preguntaran a la peli rosa y a la oji perla no tenían idea de que tenía que ver esa materia con medicina pero bueno, la idea de la nueva retícula era crear competencias y que los alumnos fueran capaces no solo de investigar y construir su propio conocimiento, sino que también, fueran capaces de sensibilizarse ante una buena obra de arte, y bueno, la poesía era una de ellas, de hecho, cada semestre habían tenido una diferente, el anterior había sido pintura escultura y el anterior a ese música y así sucesivamente. La oji perla y su amiga Sakura cursaban el sexto semestre de la carrera de medicina. Ambas pertenecían a dos de las familias más prominentes de Japón, el padre de Hinata siempre había sido un hombre muy frio con ella y su hermana Hanabi, pero sobre todo con ella, se suponía que ella era la heredera de las empresas de investigación Hyuga, así es, Hyuga Ac incorporated, era una empresa de investigación científica que estaba a cargo de la creación de órganos artificiales por medio de la impresión 3D, y por si fuera poco la investigación estaba muy avanzada, en meses anteriores un centro de investigación en México que colaboraba con ellos había logrado crear orejas a partir de células humanas de un paciente, eso daba pauta a en un futuro crear otros órganos humanos y no tener que depender de los trasplantes, era deprimente como día con día personas morían debido a la falta de donadores.

Hiashi Hyuga no solo era un empresario serio, también se caracterizaba por poseer una férrea disciplina marcial, él estaba plenamente seguro de la importancia de estar en equilibrio. Si él era estricto con Hinata, se debía a que creía firmemente en que un buen líder debía poseer un carácter fuerte, un temple y la capacidad de resiliencia.

¿Qué amaba a su hija? Claro que la quería!, pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad, por eso precisamente había pensado en una alianza con el clan Inuzuka, de sobra sabía que el más joven de la familia, estaba interesado en su hija Hinata, la madre de este se lo había hecho saber hacia algún tiempo, y para nada le desagradaba la idea.

De hecho, los Inuzuka, aunque se caracterizaban por ser un tanto despilfarradores e impulsivos, sabía que llevarían una buena alianza con los Hyuga, pues el, tenía la seguridad que entre la templanza de su hija y la fuerza de Kiba harían un buen equilibrio, por eso había decidido que ante algo tan lógico no había necesidad de visitar a la peli azul para darle la noticia ¿no? Algo tan simple y lógico.

Porque todo tenía una lógica, así que llamaría a su hija ese día por la noche. Después de todo la oji perla ya sabía que no tenía porque preocuparse por encontrar el amor, su padre se encargaría de encontrar un candidato indicado para ella.

.

.

.

Había sido un día muy cansado para ella, no entendía como había logrado terminar ese día! De verdad! Muchas impresiones y mucho trabajo, afortunadamente, tenía bastante tiempo para entregar y había logrado avanzar bastante, en definitiva ese día descansaría, mañana sería un mejor día.

Y así llego el día viernes y había logrado serenarse a la impresión que el primer día había provocado en ella el castaño, de hecho pudo darse cuenta que era un hombre sumamente inteligente, era un genio tal como lo había oído de un grupo de maestras en la sala de lectura, ahora ese miedo que sentía al verlo se había convertido en admiración y respeto hacia él, y que rayos era el último día que lo vería así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

.

.

Estaba feliz, había logrado salir una semana bastante pesada, entre las clases, el dispensario del orfanato, y su trabajo en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Konoha. Ahora solo tenía que ir a su casa tomar un relajante baño y descansar, mañana era su día de descanso del hospital y tocaba ir al dispensario, sus vacaciones se acercaban y podía dedicarse al dispensario, si bien ahí no obtenía un salario sino lo que la gente podía ofrecerle ya fuera, un kilo de caquis o una docena de huevos, para el castaño eso tenían más valor que todo el salario que le ofrecían en el hospital de Konoha por atender de tiempo completo y no tres días como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

El departamento parecía estar solo, Tenten aún no había llegado, no es que le diera gusto pero simplemente él se lo había dicho que no sentía nada por ella, y ella había sugerido tener una relación libre, vivir juntos y que si uno de los dos se enfadaba se lo diría al otro y se marcharía de casa, Neji no había podido negarse, la castaña casi había rogado por una oportunidad, y aunque Él era una persona muy analítica y fría, no pudo decir que no a Tenten, sabía que ella lo quería mucho y no deseaba lastimarla, pero sencillamente aquello no estaba funcionando. Y mientras el agua de la ducha resbalaba por su cuerpo escucho como la puerta de la regadera se abría y entraba ella a hacerle compañía.

— Hola, cariño! No sabía que fueras a llegar temprano... no sabes lo que anhelaba verte—Dijo una feliz castaña con un timbre muy seductor que al oji perla no lograba atraer.

La castaña comenzó a besar al castaño en la espalda y el cuello, y bueno el hombre no pudo resistirse, y aquello se estaba intensificando, rayos nadie podía negar que esa mujer sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Se dirigieron a la cama sin dejar de besarse del otro más que lo necesario para respirar. De pronto Neji abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, no era el rostro de su "novia" el que estaba viendo sino el de la peli azul, ¿Que rayos?! Parpadeo un par de veces sacudió su cabeza ante una sorprendida Tenten que no sabía que pensar. Era verdad que Neji era hasta cierto punto extraño, nunca por más que todas las chicas del instituto; porque se conocían desde bachillerato, había logrado que el castaño hiciera caso a alguna de sus insinuaciones sutiles o directas, ella había sido la única que se había atrevido a ser más directa, tenían un año juntos y si, casi no se veían a pesar de compartir piso, eran pocas las horas que compartían y ella no perdía tiempo pensando que si lograba seducirlo tarde o temprano él se enamoraría sin lugar a dudas de ella. Sin embargo, aunque sus emm como decirlo estrategias, si estrategias, no habían funcionado... no podía rendirse ¿Que era un hombre pasional? Sí, pero lo sentía tan automático con ella, tan frío, su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero cuando pensaba en rendirse, al pensar en la idea de botar todo al carajo, retomaba nuevos ánimos y su orgullo no se lo permitía. ¿Cómo Tenten Chang se iba a rendir? Ni pensarlo! Neji Ikeda tenía que ser suyo aunque sea solo por capricho! Así seguía su mente cuando cayó en cuenta que Él la veía de forma extraña y había dejado de besarla, súbitamente se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¿Todo está bien?— Pregunto dubitativa

El no respondió, es más parecía no estarla escuchando, de pronto se detuvo y se giró hacia ella tomándola de los hombros suavemente.

—Tenten, creo que esto no está funcionando, y creo que solo nos estamos haciendo daño, sería mejor dejar esto así, yo... no quiero hacerte daño. Prometimos que si esto no marchaba bien lo dejaríamos. — Termino de decir el castaño para luego girar su vista hacia un punto lejano que ni el mismo lograba descifrar.

— Pp-pero Neji! Quizás solo nos falta un poco más, quizás si haces un poco más de tiempo para nosotros...

— No, es decir... — _Como hacer para que ella no se sintiera mal— pensó el oji luna_ — Carraspeo— Tenten, yo fui honesto contigo desde el principio y no voy a excusarme diciendo que es tu culpa, pero te juro que lo intente, de verdad quise amarte pero no puedo, no sé qué sucede yo...—

Un golpe fuerte hizo que el castaño dejara de hablar, solo pudo agachar su cabeza avergonzado, lo que menos quería era lastimarla y parece que había conseguido justo lo contrario, ahora mismo no se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos y así agachado apretando los puños y normalizando su respiración levanto la cara.

— Sera mejor que me marche, vendré temprano por mis cosas

— Como quieras dijo ella aun enrabiada, frustrada, pero simplemente no podía reclamarle nada, al final de cuentas él tenía razón...

Flash back

 _—Dame una oportunidad Neji— Rogaba ella_

 _—Tenten, no es eso, yo no puedo hacer eso, no quiero lastimarte, no siento que algo entre nosotros pueda funcionar. Yo de verdad...— Intento decir el pero ella se lo impidió colocando su índice sobre los labios del castaño._

 _—No digas más, dame un año! Solo eso un año! Si después de ese año no sucede antes lo aceptare sin más! Por favor!_

 _El no pudo negarse, ella lo veía tan segura de sí, y el que estaba seguro que jamás descubriría que era estar enamorado decidió que quizás debía darle una oportunidad._

 _Fin del flashbck_

Pero ahora a casi un año de esa petición, nuevamente habría que aceptar que aquello no tenía salida ni razón de ser. Decidido tomo su chamarra y su cartera, no tenía caso continuar ahí un minuto más, era bastante doloroso, y si para Él lo era, no quería imaginarse lo que significaba para ella estarlo viendo en ese momento.

Durante tres horas estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo, como si no quisiera llegar a ningún lugar y al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que llegaría a donde debía. Suspiro por ¿enésima vez? Y justo frente a sus ojos la vio a ella o más bien su silueta, la chica de sus sueños la que no tenía rostro hasta hacia días, porque ahora lo tenía pero no podía ser, seguramente se debía a que compartían el mismo color de cabello.

Era ella demonios! El mismo kimono color lila ese cabello liso, largo y con reflejos azulados. Pero que hacia ahí. Debía ser otra visión, de esas que lo estaban atacando en esta última semana con mayor ímpetu. Confundido cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, cuando los hubo abierto nuevamente se dio cuenta que en aquel columpio no había una chica con kimono pero si una peli azul de short color gris y blusa blanco con lila, el cabello era el mismo sin duda, no así su ropa, decidido se acercó para encontrarse con Hinata, la que había su alumna por una semana, toco su hombro y ella volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, desde lejos la había visto agachada, vencida.

— ¿Está usted bien Hinata?

Sin saber porque, ella aun sentada en ese columpio se abrazó a su cintura, recargando su cabeza en el abdomen de él mientras emitía un sollozo, el tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y la vio hacia abajo, luego paulatinamente se agacho y la abrazo.

— Es otousan— sollozo nuevamente— E-él quiere que me case con Kiba kun y y-yo no quiero, él es solo mi amigo y lo quiero mucho pero no puedo sentir nada más, yo sabía que algún día me comprometería pero ahora que ha llegado el momento, no puedo.

El Hyuga pudo comprenderla perfectamente porque a él casi le había pasado lo mismo que a ella, no podía estar con alguien por la que no sintiera algo, solo que él había dicho adiós, y ella se veía tan decaída, como si no pudiera hacer más. La tomo de los hombros y la levanto junto con él, la apretó contra su pecho y por alguna razón sintió una especia de dejavu...

Ella volteo hacia arriba puesto que a pesar de estar de pie a su lado él era bastante más alto que ella por lo menos unos 20 centímetros, su mirada confusa se fue suavizando cuando vio la de él. Entonces volvió a recargarse, el castaño y respiro su aroma ... Sakuras murmuro para sí, el olor que tanto amaba inhalar, de ahí que cada que los cerezos florecían amaba ir solo y sentarse bajo ellos para aspirar ese aroma que por alguna razón le traía añoranzas de un pasado inexistente, pero que sabía algo debía significar.

Volvió a tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y se inclinó, ella abrió los ojos como platos pero no se movió cuando estuvo cerca de rosar sus labios simplemente se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso de él.

De pronto ya no estaban en ese lugar, fueron transportados a un enorme jardín de una antigua mansión japonesa bajo los árboles de cerezo en plena floración. Ninguno dijo nada, poco a poco solo se fueron separando recargándose frente con frente, regularizando su respiración, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

— Esto... yo...— quiso decir ella, pero él no se lo permitió al colocar su dedo índice sobre los labios de la oji luna

Quién lo diría, esta vez sería el quien callaría a alguien con el índice de su mano, justo como hacía casi un año lo habían hecho con Él. Ni el mismo comprendía que le estaba pasando. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que la había conocido se había sentido tan confundido, en su momento pensó que estaba molesto pero no era eso, era... era que no había sabido lidiar con el cumulo de sensaciones que ella producía en Él.

— No digas más... te acompaño a tu casa— Dijo el castaño casi en un susurro

— Hai— Asintió ella simplemente

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna... no hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio de departamentos donde vivía la Hyuga.

— Bien, etto hemos llegado— Dijo ella muy ruborizada

— Ya veo— Respondió el secamente, mientras evadía su mirada también sonrojado.

— Hinata chan! me tenías muy preocupada!. Saliste corriendo luego de recibir la llamada de tu padre. Pensé que algo malo te podría pasar. Debiste haberme avisado que estabas acompañada! Dijo la peli rosa mientras le daba un ligero codazo a la peli azul y le hacía un guiño.

— Nn-no Sakura san no es lo que te imaginas— Respondió la oji perla más roja que un tomate.

— Emm— Carraspeo el castaño, será mejor que me retire

— Espere! Ikeda san!— Dijo la Hyuga intentando alcanzarlo

Entonces él se detuvo, pero no volteo a verla

— ¿Sí?— Respondió el secamente

— Gracias... gracias por estar— Dijo ella mientras mantenía ambas manos sobre su pecho, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

— No importa Hinata san, será mejor que me marche, creo que sería buena idea que descansara— Dijo el, aun confuso por lo que había pasado unos momentos antes. Y es que... que rayos acababa de terminar con su novia y ya había besado a otra, todo en un mismo día, pero había sido inevitable... se había sentido atraído como un imán al metal...

— Demo... hai, está bien— Dijo ella bajando la su cabeza y volteando la mirada hacia un lado.

— Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto— Soltó repentinamente el antes de reanudar su marcha.

Ella levanto la mirada y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible que ni el castaño ni su amiga peli rosa vieron. Entonces más alegre la peli azul se giró hacia su amiga con más energía que en todos esos días — Ale, vayamos a descansar Sakura san que es tarde

— ¿Ha? De que me perdí pensó la oji verde. —Bien vayamos, ya me contaras adentro

— Si, cc-claro jeje

.

.

.

Media hora después en una parroquia no muy lejos de ahí, alguien tocaba la puerta. El padre Guy estaba en el quinto sueño y no le hizo mucha gracia tener que levantarse, después pensó rayos tal vez se trate de un enfermo o un moribundo que necesite de mis ánimos juveniles! Y con esa consigna abandono su cama para encontrarse con la cara confusa de su ahijado.

— Vaya, Neji ahijado ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿al fin has decidido casarte? Te felicito!— Dijo el peli negro mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda al castaño. este volteo a verlo con mirada fulminante, luego respiro profundo y después exhalo.

— No, no se trata de eso padrino sino todo lo contrario —Nuevamente tomo aire— Tenten y yo hemos terminado, espero no te moleste que pase un par de días aquí mientras encuentro donde alojarme.

— Vaya! Era algo que no me esperaba! Ya decía yo que un noviazgo así donde desde un principio viven juntos no podría traerte nada bueno ahijado y mira que te lo dije cientos de veces y..

— Eso no tiene que ver tío, simplemente no podía soportar más estar engañando a Tenten

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es decir que la engañaste con otra chica?— Dijo el peli negro mientras caía de rodillas y una sombra lo rodeaba, si, si estaba haciendo dramatización el hombre.

El pobre Neji sentía como una gota de sudor le escurría por la sien derecha, ay s padrino era tan extremo, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que aquel hombre había decidido ser cura, eso de la energía juvenil y que si el poder de la juventud era muy extraño, aun así quería mucho a su padrino, sobre todo porque siempre lo había cuidado como un padre, luego que sus padres murieran de manera misteriosa cuando él tenía seis años. Y es que ¿Cómo en un tramo carretero recto podía salirse un auto de la cinta asfáltica?.

El padre Guy siempre le dijo que había sido un milagro que el sobreviviese, cuando se quedó solo, nadie había estado con él, no recordaba mucho de su pasado, era como si su mente hubiera bloqueado todo lo que le hacía daño, muchas veces le pregunto a su padrino si su padre tendría familiares, él le había dicho que su madre era huérfana y que de hecho por eso la familia de su padre no la había aceptado como esposa de él y que por tal motivo le habían desheredado. A su padre no podía importarle menos, se casó y aunque no vivían con las mejores comodidades del mundo fue un hogar feliz el que formaban los tres.

Lo que Neji ignoraba y que Guy le había ocultado es que el día que sus padres habían muerto, venían de casa de su tío Hiashi, de saberlo seguramente buscaría venganza y eso era algo que no sería nada bueno para su ahijado, no señor, eso seguramente llevaría la energía juvenil de su ahijado a la oscuridad, definitivamente las cosas debían quedar así.

.

.

—Hai, ¿me tiene alguna noticia de mi hermano? ¿No? No comprendo cómo es que todo este tiempo no han podido dar con él. Bien seguiré esperando—Dijo el Hyuga mientras colgaba molesto el teléfono

— ¿Puedo saber que te tiene tan molesto Hiashi san?— Dijo una voz tras el castaño.

—Ah... es solo que hace una semana inicie nuevamente la búsqueda de mi hermano, no entiendo porque no regreso después de ese día. ¿Estás seguro que cuando te pedí buscarlo no hubo alguna señal o algo?—

—Si así fue, es decir sabes que no pude localizarlo por mucho tiempo, después lo ubicamos pero cuando lo confronte me dijo que no quería saber nada de ti o la familia Hyuga, lo demás ya lo sabes— Respondió el peli negro con un fingido pesar.

—Sí, entiendo. Debería ser sencillo encontrarlo a menos que este en otro país o más bien se esté escondiendo a posta.

—Despreocúpate confía en mí, sabes que no he cesado de buscarlos desde que me dijiste que lo hiciera, si los encontré una vez volveré a hacerlo.

—Está bien, lo dejo todo en tus manos. Tienes razón no voy a desgastarme, bien iré a casa, hay algunos asuntos que necesitan de mi atención, por cierto, necesito que consigas un boleto para viajar a Konoha, es necesario ver a Hinata, quise tratar un tema que considero de lo más simple, pero al parecer no lo es tanto, esa hija mía tan inútil como siempre, ahora no quiere obedecerme, tendré que obligarla es por su bien— Dijo el castaño mientras emitía un suspiro— Bien, infórmame cualquier cosa Orochimaru.

—Claro Hiashi sama, confié en mi— Dijo el peli negro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fingida, una vez el Hyuga salió de su rango visual, esa sonrisa cambio a un gesto de fastidio. Tomo su teléfono móvil y marco un número

— Kabuto, ¿has conseguido ya el acta de defunción?. Bien necesito que alteres la fecha, si una posterior así es, vaya no eres tan estúpido después de todo Kabuto. Creo que Hiashi sama, tendrá que conformarse con saber que su adorado hermanito y familia han muerto. ¿Porque tú te encargaste de eso no es así?

.

—Ha este jeje de eso quería hablarle emm si

— ¿Porque sospecho que hay algo que no quieres decirme mi estúpido pupilo?—

—Emm bueno, es solo que —carraspeo nervioso el peli blanco— pues vera creo, este no sé cómo decirlo, en ese entonces bueno

—Lo que tengas que decir dilo ya estúpido! No tengo paciencia—Dijo el Oji ámbar mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente por la pérdida de paciencia

Carraspeo y tras tomar una bocanada de aire lo soltó de manera atropellada —El Hijo de Hizashi Hyuga no murió en el accidente, emm y pues vive en la misma ciudad que la hija de Hiashi je

— ¿Que acabas de decir idiota?

Continuara...

Nota de la autora. Bien esta es la continuación de la historia de Neji y Hinata, espero que este giro sea de su agrado. Agradezco a mis lectores que comentan y a mis lectores anónimos jejeje. Creo que para el siguiente capítulo tardaré un poco más en actualizar, les pido que no desesperen. Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia. Les quiere Dolly Hina


End file.
